


Carabosse

by NatKing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brazilian Portuguese, Childhood, Did I said angst?, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Georgi Centred, Georgi Popovich Centred, Minor Character Death, Soviet Union (citation), Tchaikovsky, a lot of headcanons
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 54,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatKing/pseuds/NatKing
Summary: Ninguém se interessa pela história de uma fada triste.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamsraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsraptor/gifts).



> Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem? :D Chegando aqui hoje com mais uma fanfic, dessa vez uma short-fic centrada nesse personagem que eu gostaria que tivesse mais amor dentro do fandom :'D Espero mesmo, de todo coração, conseguir terminar de postar até a virada do ano! Torçam por mim! xD
> 
> Antes de irmos para o capítulo em si, cola aqui nas minhas palavrinhas melosas de agradecimentos, hehe xD
> 
> Primeiramente, quero agradecer ao meu irmão, por toda paciência nesses últimos dois meses de pesquisa insana e por me ouvir tagarelar sobre a União Soviética e bolo de cenoura por uma semana INTEIRA. Quem diria que um bolinho renderia tanta encheção de saco, não é verdade? xD
> 
> Mil agradecimento à Ângela, essa pessoa maravilhosa que não somente chorou e gritou junto comigo enquanto eu descascava todo o plot de Carabosse, como tem me cobrado essa história desde então haha xD Angel, me perdoe a demora e muito obrigada pela confiança e apoio! Taí o primeiro capítulo, espero de coração que você goste! *-*
> 
> E por último, mas não menos importante, quero agradecer à autora CowardMontblanc e à amiga Diandra. Eu poderia dizer que essa fic é uma presente para a primeira e principal mãe de Georgi Popovich, mas essa história é mais do que isso; é um agradecimento por uma das mais importantes pessoas que eu tive nesse ano, pela amizade verdadeira, pelo apoio sincero e pelo incentivo genuíno, que, junto com outras pessoas igualmente importantes (especialmente às inclusas logo acima), tem me impulsionado sempre em frente. Di, você é uma pessoa espetacular, eu te admiro de tantas formas que palavra nenhuma, muito menos história, seria capaz de dizer. Não sei como transmitir o tamanho amor e carinho que sinto por ti e no desejo que tenho de ter sua amizade por ainda mais tempo, o suficiente para que eu possa de fato retribuir o que significa para mim. Sua amizade vale ouro, porque seu coração todo vale por ele. Obrigada pelo ano que eu posso dizer, pela primeira vez, não ter sido tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Obrigada por fazer parte da exceção à regra. ♥
> 
> Agora, sem me alongar ainda mais, façam uma boa leitura! ♥

**Prólogo**

Georgi sempre teve o sono leve, até demais para a preocupação de sua mãe. Margosha temia que as noites parcialmente insones pudessem prejudicar seu amado garotinho, mas contrário à preocupação materna, saúde era algo que ele esbanjava, tal como uma disposição invejável, fosse para crianças tão pequenas quanto Georgi, quanto para adultos.

Todavia, até a mais disposta alma encontrava seus dias preguiçosos e aquela certamente era uma das raras ocasiões onde Georgi reclamou ter seus sonhos perturbados. O aquecedor do pequeno apartamento onde vivia mantinha a temperatura ambiente oscilante, o fazendo arrepiar com o frio entrando pelas brechas do grosso cobertor dividido com Margosha. Desconfortável, esticou uma mãozinha para fora dos limites da sua cama em busca do auxílio de quem pudesse lhe cobrir melhor, tateando o colchão de solteiro logo ao lado para percebê-lo vazio, deixado apenas com um rastro ainda quente no amontoado de cobertores onde deveria estar a outra moradora do apartamento.

Curioso sobre onde poderia estar a bailarina, Georgi forçou os olhos a abrirem, buscando por ela com a visão ainda um pouco embaçada. Ele não sabia que horas poderiam ser, mas, pela escuridão parcial daquele cômodo, parecia cedo demais até mesmo para eles, acostumados com aquela rotina que tanto cobrava cada vez mais horas de dedicação.

Finalmente localizando a silhueta esguia na escuridão, Georgi coçou os olhinhos e manteve-se em silêncio, enquanto sua visão acostumava-se com a falta de luz e sua consciência sonolenta tentava buscar uma explicação para todo aquele cenário. Talvez pela idade e inocência, sua atenção logo dissipou-se, distraída pelos ruidosos detalhes que faziam daquele apartamento o lugar que chamava de lar; sem mais sentir sono, Georgi fixou os olhos azuis no teto, observando atentamente as manchas de infiltração e bolor que volta e meia sua mãe estava tentando limpar. As sombras da manhã ajudavam-no a identificar onde ela havia passado os produtos de limpeza, por destoarem, em manchas mais claras, do restante da pintura antiga. Às vezes ele ouvia as duas adultas discutindo sobre pintarem o apartamento e elas sempre o encorajavam a escolher uma nova cor. Bocejando, Georgi lembrou-se da razão pela qual não queria que nada mudasse naquele mundinho apertado onde os três viviam — gostava do fato de, não somente o teto ser manchado, mas o piso de madeira irregular, o rangido da janela ao abrir, o estalo do aquecedor nas estações mais frias e o vento assobiando entre as frestas mal fechadas pela deformidade dos vitrôs… Feliz com sua pequena lista de prazeres, Georgi sorriu.

Viver naquele lugar, ao contrário do que o resto de sua família podia pensar, sempre lhe dava muito o que ver. Ele adorava observar as adultas conversando, oscilando entre dialetos — uns por ele compreendido, outros nem tanto —, em como suas expressões acompanhavam a alteração de voz, na diferença de seus traços, suas alturas e em como, por mais diferentes que fossem em aparência e comportamento, elas conseguiam ser parecidas. Era até um pouco engraçado pensar em como cada uma dessas afirmações anulava a outra, mas ele era muito pequeno para entender aquele tipo de sutileza, embora adorasse.

No silêncio do apartamento, apenas o suave som das cerdas da escova de Minako se fazia ouvir, enroscando e deslizando pelos longos fios castanhos. Tinha algo encantador, quase mágico, naqueles gestos, em observar os dedos magros puxando os fios para trás, torcendo todo o comprimento para formar um coque. Ela era sempre caprichosa e com poucos grampos, transformava o brilhante cabelo naquele penteado que sozinho parecia transformá-la na bailarina que era.

Sentada no piso desgastado, Minako tentava seu melhor para conseguir arrumar-se, tendo a visão limitada pelo pequeno espelho sem moldura apoiando contra a parede. Vê-la dobrando-se de um lado para o outro na tentativa de se fazer mais visível no reflexo manchado, divertiu Georgi e ele exteriorizou sua diversão em um sorriso contido.

“Acordado, Gosha?” murmurou ela, finalmente se dando conta da solitária plateia daquele fim de madrugada. Sem respondê-la em palavras, Georgi escondeu o nariz dentro dos cobertores e diante daquela reação tão adorável, ela foi incapaz de chamar sua atenção. “Deveria estar dormindo, mocinho.”

Margosha, alheia em seus sonhos, respirou pesadamente, estreitando o filho nos braços. Temerosos em acordá-la, ambos se calaram. Com um dedo na frente dos lábios, a bailarina pediu o silêncio do menino, que respondeu em um curto aceno. Sorrindo para ele, Minako lhe piscou antes de pegar seus pertences e destrancar a porta, despedindo-se jogando-lhe um beijo, que Georgi imaginou voando em círculos pelo ar até gravar-se na ponta de seu nariz gelado. Sua doce imaginação acabou por fazê-lo rir sozinho mais uma vez.

Em outro gesto inconsciente, Margosha trouxe o filho para mais perto e a respiração profunda tão próxima de sua nuca, provocou arrepios engraçados, obrigando Georgi a se encolher aos risos. Lembrando dever manter o silêncio para não perturbar o descanso de sua mãe, procurou distrair-se novamente com algum outro detalhe especial daquele apartamento.

O mais especial detalhe com toda certeza era Margosha. Ele adorava observá-la, principalmente quando estava dormindo, visto que acordada ela nunca parava de se mexer; sempre limpando, sempre costurando, sempre trabalhando. Era unicamente daquela forma que Georgi podia admirar os traços de sua mãe com calma, tão diferentes aos dele, tendo como única semelhança o tom negro dos cabelos

Levou a ponta de um de seus dedinhos ao rosto redondo, contornando-o cuidadosamente, atrevendo-se apenas a afundar a ponta de seu indicador nas bochechas rosadas — tão macias quanto um travesseiro fofo — que Georgi adorava beijar. As pálpebras fechadas marcavam ainda mais os grandes e amendoados olhos da costureira e parecia tão bonito que ele não conteve a admiração e repetiu o gesto, encantado, contornando também as sobrancelhas arqueadas e o nariz arrebitado. Linda! Ele com certeza a desenharia com seus lápis coloridos mais tarde.

Pegando-o de surpresa, as pálpebras abriram-se, revelando todo o amor e sono nos olhos castanhos. Georgi ficou esperando alguma reação para saber o que fazer a partir daquilo, rindo baixo quando a mão rechonchuda de sua mãe saiu debaixo do cobertor e acariciou o rosto pequeno, contornando seus olhos antes de sugerir:

“Volte a dormir, Gosha…”

Georgi adorava quando a mãe o chamava pelo apelido, por ser tão parecido com Margosha. Era como se essa semelhança garantisse que nada no mundo pudesse separar mãe e filho, dando a ele uma reconfortante segurança, reforçada naquele abraço apertado.

“Eu te amo, mamãe” declarou, no auge de seu sentimentalismo. Uma suave risada escapou dos lábios de Margosha, curvando-os no que Georgi pensava ser o mais belo sorriso do mundo.

“Eu também amo você, Gosha.” Alisando os cabelos do filho, ela o observou com carinho. Aquelas palavras, embora sinceras, eram incapazes de mensurar quão grande era seu amor por Georgi. “Está com fome?’ Balançando a cabeça, ele negou. “Bem, precisa comer da mesma forma, mocinho.”

Preguiçosamente ela esticou braços e pernas, ainda embaixo das cobertas, criando coragem para deixar o conforto da cama. Ser mãe era dispor de seu tempo em função de outra pessoa, limitando suas escolhas pelo bem e conforto de quem dependeria de si por muitos anos, talvez toda uma vida. Todavia, isso não era algo que incomodava Margosha Popovevna, que vinha dedicando os últimos cinco anos de sua vida ao sorriso do filho.

Deixou o conforto dos cobertores, sendo seguida por Georgi, agitado já de manhã. De sorriso fácil, ele andava aos pulos, não contendo a animação com aquele dia tão aguardado. As roupas a serem usadas naquela noite já estavam separadas desde a semana anterior, acumulando pó em uma cadeira ao lado da entrada do apertado banheiro e nem Margosha ou Minako ousaram tocar nas peças infantis.

“Que tal kasha para o café da manhã?” ofereceu sorrindo, já aguardando a reação positiva do pequeno.

“Sim!!” E, tal como ela havia imaginado, Georgi gritou e saltou, animado com a sugestão. Ele adorava o mingau e teria toda sua refeição feita à base de arroz se a mãe deixasse.

Obediente, Georgi sentou na estreita mesa ocupando parte do cômodo que definia a cozinha, aguardando sua refeição com uma empolgação que se fazia refletir em seus olhos brilhantes e nas pernas balançando inquietamente. Já havia experimentado kashas dos mais diversos tipos de preparo e grãos, mas a receita de sua mãe era imbatível! Por vezes, Minako recebia não somente cartas e fotos de sua terra natal, bem como um pacote de  _gohan_ , um arroz de nome engraçado que ficava ótimo na receita de Margosha, racionado para situações especiais como aquela.

Não demorou muito para o cheiro de leite fervido ganhar os ares e preencher o apartamento. Encantado, Georgi respirou fundo, tentando trazer tanto quanto possível daquele aroma que sempre reforçava a boa sensação de estar em casa. Quando tivesse tamanho o bastante, também queria aprender aquela receita e fazê-la para a mãe.

Entre uma mexida e outra na panela, Margosha voltava a atenção ao filho, reagindo sempre com um sorriso bondoso. Georgi, contrariando toda a turbulenta fase final de sua gravidez, era a criatura mais gentil e obediente que já havia conhecido. Ela seria capaz de morrer por aquela criança.

“Gosha, pode pegar o pote de manteiga para mim, por favor?”

Feliz em ajudar, Georgi deixou sua cadeira e correu cumprir com o pedido de sua mãe. Existiam dois acompanhamentos que ele adorava comer com kasha: favos de baunilha e uma generosa colherada de manteiga. Em dias frios como aquele, a segunda opção era a mais bem-vinda delas.

“Quer me ajudar a arrumar a mesa?” perguntou Popovevna, tirando a panela do fogo. Gostava de incluir o filho em pequenas tarefas de sua rotina e, mesmo tão novo, Georgi adorava contribuir com pequenos detalhes que enriqueciam a organização da casa, sentindo-se muito importante quando era elogiado por sua ajuda.

As mãozinhas prontamente ajudaram a esticar a toalha limpa, marcada pelos vincos do longo tempo guardado. Aquela era uma das peças preferidas de sua mãe, com desenhos feitos por linhas coloridas e as iniciais de alguém bordados na barra caprichosamente arrematada por crochê. Tão preciosa toalha só tinha lugar fora do armário em raríssimas ocasiões festivas, uma das formas que a criança tinha de medir a passagem de tempo. Se estavam a usando hoje, então isso significava que aquele dia provavelmente era especial. Mesmo sem saber o motivo, Georgi ficou feliz por isso.

Mesa devidamente posta, dois pratos de mingau fumegante foram colocados à disposição com pedaços de pão preto, encantando o pequeno com o que parecia ser a melhor refeição do mundo. Como se estivesse hipnotizado, Georgi ficou encarando a colher prateada aos cuidados de Margosha afundar no pote de manteiga, trazendo um pedaço generoso da pasta amarelada para seu kasha-gohan — o nome, dado por Minako, sempre o fazia rir.

Cuidadoso, ele aproximou o rosto do vapor quente, rindo do calor que subia do prato. Por alguma razão, fazer aquilo era engraçado.

Em posse da colher, começou a comer pelas beiradas, puxando os grãos macios com a ponta do talher, em um infantil ritual visando preservar a manteiga para último consumo. Sua mãe gostava de misturar logo que servida a refeição, aproveitando o calor dos grãos para encorpar o acompanhamento, mas Georgi não via muita graça nisso. Ele gostava de observar a manteiga dissolver lentamente, ser absorvida por apenas um punhado de arroz, concentrando ali o sabor levemente salgado que lhe serviria apenas uma colherada ou duas. Era um prazer passageiro e embora soubesse que tanta espera não seria compensada no final, não perdia a oportunidade de fazer sempre as mesmas escolhas.

“Está bom, Gosha?” Ele assentiu com a colher dentro de sua boca. “Fico feliz.”

Se Margosha estava feliz, Georgi também estava.

Terminada a refeição, o menino foi liberado para ocupar o tempo com seus próprios interesses infantis, enquanto a mãe ocupava-se do figurino a ser usado por Minako naquela noite. Geralmente, os tutus usados nas apresentações não saíam do acervo do teatro, mas Lilia apenas sufocava a vontade de sorrir e fingia não ver quando Popovevna colocava a saia plana embaixo de um braço e tentava sair discretamente do camarim de costura. Ela também fingia não saber que Minako comprava pedrarias extras com o dinheiro do próprio bolso para que pudesse brilhar até mesmo mais do que os protagonistas, fazendo as roupas reformadas parecerem como novas. Não, Lilia não diria nada para repreender Margosha e a jovem sentia-se até mesmo um pouco culpada por abusar da boa vontade que poucos conheciam vir de Baranovskaya.

Já Georgi, certo do que queria fazer, apressou os pezinhos até uma pequena caixa de madeira, ao lado do colchão ocupado por Minako. Seu nome havia sido escrito pela mãe com grandes e caprichadas letras cursivas em tons de roxo, decorado com sua ajuda e a da bailarina, onde círculos, estrelas, borrões indecifráveis e muito brilho podiam identificar aquele tipo único de estampa. Georgi achava sua caixa o objeto de decoração mais lindo do mundo, um grande baú mágico onde guardava suas maiores relíquias.

Buscando entre sua coleção pessoal de cartões postais, livros de contos de fada, um bloco de folhas brancas e lápis de todas as cores, Georgi encontrou a mais brilhante joia dentre tantos tesouros, uma simples fita cassete, tendo um único nome identificando que tipo de filme ela guardava:

Никифоров

Georgi não sabia ler aquelas letras, mas sabia a quem o nome pertencia. Sorrindo para sua escolha certeira, correu com a fita escura em mãos, envolvendo-a com todo cuidado do mundo. Naquele objeto de tamanho médio havia duas horas e meia onde estavam gravados inúmeros programas de patinação artística os quais ele já conhecia todos, sendo seu preferido justamente o último, uma performance emocionante que havia garantido ao patinador protagonista de todas aquelas performances, o topo do pódio.

Antes de empurrá-la para dentro do aparelho, Georgi percebeu de soslaio o olhar preocupado de Margosha. Ele não entendia muito bem, mas sua mãe, sempre amável e sorridente, parecia murchar como uma flor doente, encolhendo-se de tal modo que parecia carregar o peso do mundo inteiro nos ombros. Era como Georgi ficava quando aprontava algo e sabia ter cometido um erro; culpa. Mas do que Margosha — justamente Margosha! — poderia ser culpada? Não, era algo mais complicado para a pouca idade de Georgi e suas comparações infantis entenderem. De todo modo, era visível o incômodo de sua mãe, principalmente quando ela parecia até mesmo sentir dor quando o via com o filme em mãos.

Parecia triste.

Hesitante, Georgi voltou sua atenção à mãe, esperando descobrir o que estava fazendo de errado para não mais ver aquele tipo de olhar entristecer os olhos que tanto amava. Dando-se conta da impressão errada passada ao filho, Margosha sorriu, fingindo prestar atenção no tutu em seu colo.

“Vai assistir aos programas de novo?” Sem resposta, a única reação do menino foi a de se aproximar, muito preocupado com o que a mãe tentava esconder nos olhos baixos. “Gosha?”

“Tudo bem, mamãe?”

Apenas a preocupação de criança tão pequena já era o bastante para provocar o emocional de Margosha.

“Apenas uma dor de estômago, comi muito rápido.” Mascarando a mentira com um sorriso, a costureira tentou amenizar qualquer preocupação de seu filho. “Prometo que até a hora da apresentação eu estarei bem.”

Georgi estava desconfiado, mas preferiu acreditar. Ainda com a fita em mãos, ele envolveu os bracinhos no pescoço da mãe e ela retribuiu o abraço com força. Georgi adorava os abraços de Margosha, como tudo o que vinha dela.

Enfim ele ligou o aparelho televisor, tendo decorado todo o processo para fazer funcionar o leitor da fita cassete, quase um ritual. Canal e botões sintonizados, deslizou com cuidado a fita para dentro do aparelho, ouvindo o baixo chiado das engrenagens reconhecerem o filme enrolado, reproduzindo a imagem quadriculada na tela do visor.

As filmagens eram antigas, algumas inclusive sem cor, mas a experiência era sempre encantadora. A música dos programas sobressaia-se ao chiado de filme tão velho e, com um pouco de imaginação, Georgi conseguia sentir o frio da pista gelada alcançar suas bochechas. Sem conseguir piscar, acompanhava as apresentações com adoração, deixando o queixo cair sem perceber, tamanho encantamento. Os saltos, as aberturas totais feitas pelo patinador em pleno ar e seu retorno sem falhas ao gelo, tudo era tão incrível que deixava de ser real para ser o tipo de acontecimento preferido de Georgi: o mágico.

As expressões emocionais do patinador, sua interpretação que parecia sempre contar uma história sem usar de palavras, os figurinos repletos de detalhes, tudo isso arrematava com perfeição aquele que parecia um vivo livro de contos fantásticos. Ser capaz de narrar mudamente uma ficção, de saltar alturas inimagináveis, erguer-se do gelo e com isso erguer a plateia, inspirar como também era inspirado... Georgi queria tanto ser como ele.

Georgi queria ser como Oleg Nikiforov.

Com as duas mãos apoiadas na tela, ele tentava prender aquele momento entre seus dedos e levar uma parte daquela coreografia consigo, vestir aquela cena como uma roupa e tornar-se, mesmo que por alguns segundos, o medalhista de ouro.

“Posso ser ele?” A pergunta havia saído sem perceber, não esperando exatamente uma resposta. Ainda assim, acabou pegando Margosha de surpresa.

A costureira olhou para a televisão e sentiu o estômago revirar com o close dado no rosto sorridente. Assistindo ao programa com enorme fascínio, seu filho sorria extasiado igual.

_Igual…_

“Qual o problema em ser Georgi Popovich?” perguntou, retomando a atenção no figurino.

O garoto, no entanto, não compreendeu e também não se atentou ao tom levemente melancólico da mãe, ocupado em continuar revendo todas as apresentações de Oleg. Um dia, quem sabe, ele encontraria Nikiforov no gelo? Em sua mente fazia muito sentido, mesmo que o patinador já tivesse se aposentado.

Mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Georgi estava apenas fazendo o que sabia de melhor; estava sonhando.

Ao fim da fita, tendo os últimos minutos registrados na distribuição de medalhas, os presentes apresentavam faces tristonhas, que não diziam respeito apenas aos adversários do patinador. Juízes, fotógrafos, câmeras, plateia, todos tinham traços sofridos em seus semblantes baixos, rastros secos de lágrimas que lamentavam alguma coisa. Georgi nunca havia parado para pensar no motivo, não quando Oleg sorria por cima das próprias lágrimas vitoriosas, radiante com a conquista do ouro. Era uma mistura inusitada de emoções, mas a única coisa estranhada pela criança era o inchaço na altura dos olhos azuis, acompanhado de uma coloração roxa ainda mais evidenciada pelo com a palidez da pele. Talvez pudesse ser o filme antigo, a inconstância na tela do televisor que não sustentava direito todas as cores, mas ele tinha quase certeza se tratar de um hematoma.

Ocupada com o bordado do figurino, Margosha dispensou a cozinha naquele dia e tomou a liberdade de levar o filho para almoçar em um restaurante perto de onde moravam. O estabelecimento não era luxuoso, mas era suficientemente equipado e decorado para tornar sua tabela de preços não muito atrativa. Era um pequeno regalo que raramente eles se davam ao luxo, mas por alguma razão, aquele dia era uma exceção.

De todas as opções que não conseguia ler do cardápio, optou pelo de sempre, borsch com creme de leite. Margosha tentou encorajar o filho a pedir algum outro prato, mas ele estava mais do que satisfeito com ensopado de beterraba, prato que ele poderia comer rápido o suficiente para voltar logo para casa e ainda ter tempo de rever alguns programas de sua fita. Desistindo de persuadi-lo com alguma outra receita, Popovevna o acompanhou na sopa.

Foi um almoço agradável, onde Georgi teve muito o que observar, desde a média rotatividade de pessoas, talvez desencorajadas pelo frio, até o som dos talheres batendo levemente na louça dos pratos e tigelas que serviam os alimentos. Também tinha o arrastar das cadeiras, a tosse de alguém resfriado logo mais, a televisão chiando perto do balcão, cochichos e risadas, uma sinfonia descoordenada de sons que o entretinham por si só.

Ao fim da refeição, Margosha deixou os talheres de lado, encarando o filho com um olhar brincalhão. Confuso, Georgi tombou o rostinho para o lado, tentando decifrar o que aquele sorriso miúdo significava, quando, de repente, Margosha colocou a língua para fora da boca, fazendo todo o silêncio de Georgi explodir em uma gargalhada. Tomar borsch era a certeza de ficar com língua e lábios manchados por um tempo e esse detalhe geralmente o fazia perder longos minutos em frente ao espelho.

Imitando-a, Georgi repetiu o mesmo gesto, rindo sozinho com aquela inocente brincadeira. Mãe e filho permaneceram com a piada, tentando abafar a risada, até alguns olhares tortos por parte dos garçons, avisar Margosha de que seu tempo no restaurante já havia passado. Pagando a conta, ela deixou a mesa, tendo o filho agarrando sua mão com os dedos pequenos escondidos pela grossa luva forrada. Georgi, em sua pequeneza, perdia-se dentro do casaco grosso, reforçado em camadas de tecido e lã para suportar o inverno que tanto castigava Moscou, mas não se incomodava com o quão limitado ficavam seus movimentos naqueles trajes, ao menos não era o que deixava transparecer. Sempre radiante, independente do tempo, raras eram as ocasiões em que ele deixava de sorrir e Margosha esperava ser capaz de proteger aquele sorriso enquanto pudesse.

Uma das maiores qualidades de Gosha, também notado por Minako, era sua sensibilidade, que vinha a ser também uma de suas fraquezas. Na parte prejudicial dessa característica morava sua extrema empatia, uma capacidade de tomar a alegria de quem amava e também as dores alheias, sofrendo infinitamente quando alguém próximo a si demonstrava tristeza. Se fazê-lo sorrir era fácil, tirar lágrimas de seus olhos azuis dispensava grandes maldades, o que acabava exigindo maior atenção de Margosha. Novamente culpa de sua sensibilidade, Georgi evitava reclamar alguma coisa para as adultas com quem vivia, guardando para si tanto as queixas de uma febre ou dor de garganta durante todo o tempo de recuperação exigido, quanto suas vontades. Sorte de Margosha que os olhos do filho fossem tão sinceros.

Embora profundo apreciador do exagero em histórias e cores, Georgi era um garotinho de gostos muito simples; gostava de Kasha no café da manhã, contentava-se com borsch simples e tinha grande apreço por uma fatia de bolo de cenoura, cometendo a única extravagância de comer um terço da assadeira certa vez. Seus pedidos não eram exagerados — isso quando não os escondia —, razão que a fazia tentar atender os desejos do filho sempre que possível, como agora, onde os olhos de Georgi observavam muito atentamente um recém-assado bolo de cenoura, exibido em uma plataforma giratória entre outras opções de doces na cafeteria local.

“Você gostaria que levássemos um pedaço para casa, Gosha?” perguntou a costureira, embora já soubesse da resposta.

“Não precisa, mamãe.”

Georgi nunca precisava de nada.

“Tudo bem, hoje nós podemos comprar o que você quiser, meu amor!” Desconfiado, ele olhou para a mãe, metade do rosto escondido pelo cachecol que o envolvia. Por que aquela data estava sendo assim tão especial? O que ele estava perdendo? “Podemos também levar um  _Poliot_  para comer com Minako na volta do teatro, o que acha? Convidamos Yulia e Nikolai, também, se quiser!”

A ideia de comprar um bolo caro daqueles para dividir na volta da apresentação parecia muito com um arranjo festivo e Georgi adorava poder comemorar alguma coisa. Pensava se talvez o motivo daquele dia ser assim tão especial não fosse pelo balé que assistiriam de noite. Embora a peça já estivesse em cartaz há cerca de duas semanas, fazia sentido para Georgi e, se o bolo de merengue era para essa comemoração coletiva, então estava tudo bem ver a mãe deixar seus rublos para trás.

Café preto acompanhou o bolo de cenoura no lanche da tarde, enquanto Georgi comentava sobre seu colorido sonho como patinador, tentando lembrar de todos os detalhes com música ao vivo e medalhas brilhantes a serem narrados. A sequência de suas aventuras sonolentas não fazia muito sentido, mas Margosha adorava como seus olhos brilhavam de animação quando falava sobre seus interesses.

“Um dia, tenho certeza de que receberá todos esses prêmios, meu amor” Margosha o incentivou, como sempre o fizera. “E eu estarei lá, junto com Minako, para torcer por você!” Georgi sorriu com o cenário que imaginou. “Mas hoje seremos você e eu a torcer por ela e por Yulia!” Verificando as horas no relógio preso acima da porta, Margosha definiu: “Melhor começarmos a nos arrumar, não?”

Aquela sugestão foi mais do que bem-vinda. Georgi estava ansioso para usar as peças de roupas separadas especialmente para aquela ocasião. O água quente foi muito bem recebida no meio do inverno rigoroso e para a criança era sempre uma alegria poder brincar com a espuma formada pelo shampoo de cheiro frutado. Margosha sempre arrepiava os fios finos para cima, moldando-os em moicanos e topetes, penteados que ele tentava repetir no cabelo da mãe, com frustrante insucesso. Sua chateação pelas madeixas de fios grossos não obedecerem as formas que tinha em mente nunca durava muito; Margosha enchia seu rosto molhado de beijinhos e todo e qualquer aborrecimento era dissipado e esquecido, incapazes de se manter em sua memória de criança de cinco anos.

Georgi, sem dúvidas, seria o primeiro a se arrumar, mas essa disposição não pertencia apenas à sua agitação; assistir Margosha se arrumando era, acima de qualquer coisa — inclusive de Oleg Nikiforov —, o seu programa preferido.

Azul combinava com Popovevna e por isso Gosha amava aquela cor. A camisa de gola fechada, cheia de botões em sua frente e punhos, era discreta e elegante, como ela. A grossa meia-calça de lã preta cobria suas pernas roliças, protegendo-as do frio externo. Os pequenos pés eram protegidos por sapatos sóbrios e fechados, cobertos pela comprida e pesada saia de veludo escuro complementando o figurino, além do sobretudo. No pescoço, que carregava uma medalhinha dourada de algo desconhecido por Georgi, Margosha fazia questão de espirrar um pouco de perfume antes de cobri-lo com uma echarpe azul-marinho com espaçados pontos brilhantes, que evidenciavam o faiscar apenas em certos tipos de iluminação — Georgi queria muito poder usá-lo algum dia.

Mas era quando Margosha dispunha atenção para seu rosto que ele definitivamente parava e atentava-se ao ritual que ali começava; uma grande e larga escova de dentes espaçados corriam pelas madeixas negras, desembaraçando as ondas bem marcadas que lhe batiam na altura do queixo. Os olhos, um poucos saltados, eram grandes e amendoados, num tom quente de castanho que parecia aquecer todo o interior do apartamento. Eles eram geralmente contornados de preto e esfumados em tons de roxo, os cílios esticados em negro, destacando ainda mais o belo formato dos olhos que Georgi não havia puxado. As bochechas, proeminentes e macias, eram coloridas com tons de rosa, tão bonitas e coradas que o menino podia compará-las com rosas frescas, fechadas em um botão. Por fim, os finos lábios eram tratados com o que parecia ser um batom sem cor alguma, mas que deixava a pele pálida brilhante e bem cuidada. Margosha era linda, mais do que todas as donzelas e heroínas dos contos russos que ouvia antes de dormir; era por isso que Georgi não conseguia imaginar seu rosto em nenhuma delas. Nem mesmo a fantasia era capaz de sobrepor-se à Margosha.

Tirada do fundo de uma gaveta, ela puxou uma caixinha de aparência muito simples, porém preenchida por um par de brincos muito conhecido pelo pequeno. Popovevna quase nunca usava aquela jóia, duas pérolas bem polidas, pálidas como ela, presente de alguém que, ela dizia para Georgi, ser “tão especial e amado quanto ele”. Se essa pessoa amava sua mãe da mesma forma que ele, Gosha ficaria muito feliz em conhecê-lo.

“Estou pronta!” anunciou, erguendo-se de onde estava. “Como estou, Gosha?”

“Linda!” ele gritou, mas aquele elogio não era capaz de expressar tamanha devoção e isso o chateou um pouco.

“Ora, muito obrigada!” Contudo, a gratidão de sua mãe com tal elogio foi o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer do incômodo. “Vamos?”

De mãos dadas, eles seguiram para a estação de metrô, onde, também, sempre havia algo a ser notado. Cheio de pessoas, cheiros, sons e a própria decoração local, Georgi perdia-se nas paredes enfeitadas e pessoas bem agasalhadas, tentando registrar todos os detalhes para depois recordá-los em suas noites insones. Todos ali andavam tão rápido! Curioso, ele escolhia uma pessoa aleatória e começava a imaginar para ela uma história; por que corria tanto? Estava atrasada para algum compromisso importante? Quem estaria a esperando? Essa pessoa a ajudaria a tirar aquele pesado casaco? Ou viveria sozinha? Quando chegasse em sua casa — ou seria um apartamento como o dele? —, comeria alguma coisa? E seria seu prato preferido? Assistiria alguma coisa? Leria algum livro? Será que Georgi e esse desconhecido teriam algum assunto em comum?!

Sem aviso, Margosha abaixou-se à altura do filho e o trouxe no colo, apressando uma curta corrida até a plataforma onde pegariam o trem, fazendo Georgi perder o estranho de vista e sua linha de pensamento com todos os detalhes que jamais saberia. Ele quase ficou triste por isso.

A entrada do Bolshoi sempre se fazia visível e imponente, não importando a distância da qual era vista. Fazendo jus ao nome, o teatro era grande e majestoso, parecendo pronto para receber a realeza a qualquer momento e o menino com toda certeza sentia-se parte da nobreza quando punha seus pés nos degraus que levavam para sua entrada. Sua presença naquele lugar era diária, mas as luzes iluminando o prédio nas noites de apresentação pareciam transformá-lo em algo totalmente diferente; mágico — e de mágica, Georgi era profundo conhecedor.

Tirando dois ingressos do bolso do casaco, Margosha entregou ao filho os pedaços de papel que garantiriam suas entradas, embora eles não fossem obrigatórios para a costureira, principal membro do grupo de dança. Os porteiros liberaram a entrada da família com sorrisos discretos e, tão logo o interior do teatro os recebeu, Popovevna estava correndo com filho e saiotes embaixo dos braços, fazendo ecoar seu salto quadrado por todo pavimento. Faltava pouco menos de uma hora para a apresentação e ela não queria atrasar ainda mais a preparação de Minako.

A bagunça dos bastidores era como sempre, uma festa para Popovich. Era ali que ele também tinha inúmeros detalhes para admirar e decorar, coisas que lhe renderiam dias e dias de assunto a ser comentado com suas responsáveis. Nos camarins e por detrás das cortinas fechadas, ele podia ouvir a ponta das sapatilhas batendo contra o assoalho e medir a diferença na intensidade dos saltos pelo impacto causado quando os bailarinos terminavam de aterrissar no solo. Sussurros, conversas, gritos dos coreógrafos, instrumentos sendo afinados ao fundo enquanto alguns músicos treinavam algumas passagens da composição de Tchaikovsky… Aquilo tudo era tão incrível que Georgi só fazia sorrir.

Passando pelos corredores às salas dos camarins, Margosha foi cumprimentada por alguns e ignorada por outros, muito preocupados com a própria pressa, algo pelo qual ela não se importou, igualmente apressada. Foi com um suspiro de alívio que avistou a porta de uma das salas abertas, entrando no ambiente que era preenchido pelos risos altos de Minako Okukawa.

“Veja se não são minhas pessoas preferidas!” exclamou ela, abandonando as madeixas loiras que trançava, para recepcionar Margosha e Georgi. Segurando o rosto pequeno entre as mãos, ela logo estalou um beijo nas bochechas macias, tirando risadas do menor.

“São as minhas pessoas preferidas, também!” a bailarina com meio penteado feito, deixou o banco no qual estava sentada, para atravessar a frente de Minako.  “Margosha…” implorou em voz manhosa, agitando os braços em direção a Georgi. “Me deixe pegar essa miniatura de gente!” Rindo, ela autorizou, não demorando muito para Yulia tomar seu filho e abraçá-lo com força, como um ursinho de pelúcia. Georgi, é claro, adorava aquele tipo de atenção afetuosa. “Você é tão fofo, Gora!!”

Confiando nos cuidados da garota, ela voltou-se para Minako, que tinha ambos os olhos presos no figurino trazido por Popovevna. A curiosidade certamente a estava matando.

“Consegui terminar a tempo” informou a costureira estendendo o vestido, emocionada com o próprio feito.

“Você sempre consegue!” piscou-lhe a bailarina, certa do bom desempenho de sua amiga. Ansiosa, ela tirou o tutu da grande sacola e, àquela altura, a outra bailarina com quem dividia o camarim também havia se aproximado para conferir o trabalho de Margosha.

O bordado no corpo do figurino levava o dobro de pedrarias que o desenho original, um investimento feito por Minako e que ela com toda certeza recuperaria ao fim daquela temporada — ela jamais deixaria outra bailarina fazer uso de um figurino especialmente melhorado para sua apresentação. A saia reta do tutu havia ganhado uma sutil cobertura de tules lilases, onde pedrarias haviam sido costuradas de forma espaçadas, de modo a faiscar apenas no palco. Ela duvidava passar despercebida naquela noite e pouco se importava se não era uma estreia.

“Por que seu tutu é tão lindo e meu vestido é a coisa mais escrota e sem graça do mundo?” reclamou Yulia e por pouco Georgi não se ofendeu. Já trajada para a apresentação, ele podia ver que o vestido dourado da garota era de fato mais simples, porém não via nele motivos para reclamação. Não se importaria em vestir algo tão bonito…

“Yulenka, cuidado com esse palavreado na frente do Georgi-” Margosha tentou pedir, não conseguindo fazer sua voz sobressair à reclamação de Minako.

“Porque tiramos o tutu daqui escondidas, Yulia…” Okukawa revelou o segredo sem nenhuma vergonha, ao contrário do rosto corado de Margosha. “Porque se dependesse dos nossos maravilhosos superiores, eu dançaria enrolada em um lençol!”

A adolescente abriu a boca, chocada com a ousadia de Minako em reclamar e assim também reagiu Popovevna. Georgi não entendia porque entregariam lençóis para Minako vestir, mas uma vez liberado dos braços de Yulia, preferiu abaixar-se para onde estavam as sapatilhas e distrair-se com elas.

“E se eles te ouvirem, dançará na calçada!” em voz baixa, Margosha repreendeu a amiga. “Cuidado com o que fala, Minako…”

“É, sabe como essa gente é, podem foder com sua carreira” Yulia aproveitou a deixa para somar ao sermão. “Dispensaram sete meninas da minha turma antes das apresentações sem a porra de um motivo convincente, eles não pegam leve nem conosco, imagine se teriam pena de uma estrangeira asiática.”

A garota estava certa. Bailarina ainda em formação, Yulia era uma das poucas remanescentes de sua idade a sobreviver ao duro treinamento do Bolshoi, tendo visto uma a uma suas colegas caírem na avaliação sazonal providenciada pelos instrutores. Ela não sabia dizer se ainda permanecia ali por ser muito boa ou muito sortuda, mas precisava manter-se mentalmente forte se quisesse fazer parte dos principais solistas e garantir uma renda extra em sua casa.

Os professores do Bolshoi não poupavam nem mesmo seus conterrâneos, que dirá Minako Okukawa, encarada como intrusa desde sua aprovação no corpo de baile do balé Mariinski, quando o próprio ainda atendia pelo nome de Kirov, na falecida União Soviética. Minako havia calçado seu caminho até ali com muita dedicação e persistência; se dependesse de reconhecimento para continuar naquele emprego, teria sofrido com o descaso.

“Yulia tem razão, Minako…” Margosha lamentou. “Tenha cuidado, por favor…”

“Tá bom…” tentou disfarçar a culpa por preocupar a amiga com um resmungo, começando a substituir o collant escuro pelo tutu decorado. “Mas você também Yulia, se continuar com essa língua afiada, Lilia jamais te dará um papel grande!”

A menina quase se esqueceu de ajeitar as polainas quando ouviu aquilo. Margosha, por sua vez, já antecipava as risadas.

“Isso é um absurdo!! Como se as merdas que eu dissesse pudessem refletir na minha dança! Se me dissessem para fazer a porra do cisne morrendo, hoje, eu faria todos aqueles bostas chorarem!!”

“Yulia, não na frente do Georgi!” a costureira implorou mais uma vez, novamente ignorada.

“Eu estou cansada de ser subestimada por esses filhos da puta, quando eu for a próxima prima ballerina dessa porra aqui, vou exigir que beijem minha joanete!” esbravejou, maldizendo todos os produtores. Seus ataques raivosos eram engraçados, com direito a saltos, socos no ar e ranger de dentes, Georgi sempre se divertia.

“Porra…” o menino não se conteve e balbuciou aquela palavra engraçada, tão engraçada que ele riu em seguida, para horror de sua mãe e pavor de Yulia e Minako.

“Georgi, não!” disseram as três em coro. Estavam tão aflitas que o sorriso de Gosha calou no mesmo instante e ele sentiu os olhinhos arderem com lágrimas culpadas.

Margosha o pegou novamente no colo, mas ele não conseguiu distinguir os atropelados pedidos de desculpa de Yulia por cima da bronca que a menina recebia de Minako, ou as palavras amáveis da mãe explicando o porquê daquele linguajar não ser apropriado, lamentando com lábios trêmulos ter causado aquela exaltação. Georgi apenas se calou quando uma imponente presença feminina se fez no camarim, calando também as outras três mulheres.

Os olhos verdes de Baranovskaya estavam cerrados em um semblante que sempre parecia expressar chateação, profundo cansaço de todas as pessoas que a faziam perder a paciência. Coberta de vermelho dos pés ao pescoço esguio, Georgi pensava que ela estava pronta para algo muito importante — talvez a mesma comemoração que ele teria depois da apresentação? —, mas deixou a curiosidade dentro dos limites de sua imaginação, apenas.

Virando o rosto minimamente para Margosha, a costureira respondeu o cumprimento recebido muito discretamente com um sorriso e leve curvar de cabeça. Calada, Lilia esticou as mãos de dedos longos e finos para a echarpe enfeitando o pescoço de Popovevna, sorrindo ao alisá-lo e arrumar a gola. Logo depois, voltou a atenção para Georgi e sua feição endureceu um pouco antes de relaxar novamente, quando ela disse:

“Seu menino está cada dia mais parecido com você, Margosha.”

Maravilhado com aquela comparação, Georgi sorriu abertamente, expondo todos os seus dentinhos, inclusive os de trás. Daquela vez, Lilia sorriu de forma mais sincera.

Sorriso esse que morreu assim que sua atenção voltou-se para Yulia, quase engolindo a garota. Por mais irritadiça e de temperamento explosivo que pudesse ser, ela sabia dever abaixar a empolgação e a cabeça perto da ex-bailarina. Não precisava necessariamente incomodar a diretoria para ser chutada do Bolshoi, bastava irritar os sensíveis ouvidos de Baranovskaya para a própria providenciar sua saída e uma barra de sabão que serviria de almoço.

“Plisetskaya” começou Lilia, em um tom blasé que muito confundia quem escutava seus sermões. “Posso ouvir essa sua língua suja da Praça Vermelha.” Calada, Yulia não ousou nem mesmo pedir desculpas. “Concordo que, se eu te desse Odette hoje, você estaria pronta para matar toda uma plateia” aquela declaração a fez saltar, incrédula com um elogio tão direto. “Matar de desgosto com seu palavreado vulgar e decadente.”

A garota bufou ruidosamente, desmanchando a postura impecável de bailarina para uma condizente com seus quinze anos.

“Tenha modos, menina… Te dei Clara como uma oportunidade para você desenvolver melhor sua expressão artística, deveria estar grata, não resmungando e praguejando como uma delinquente.”

“Clara é uma criança!” reclamou.

“E você o que é?”

A ironia arrancou uma risada de Minako.

“Não está sendo muito dura com ela, senpai? Yulia tem muito talento, é muito forte na dança.”

Lilia cerrou ainda mais os olhos, em uma careta duvidosa. Ela nunca soube muito bem o que aquele  _senpai_  queria dizer e não lhe passava pela cabeça perguntar, mas aceitava as palavras japonesas da bailarina desde o começo de sua carreira no Mariinski, onde as duas se conheceram.

“A força não significa nada sem beleza, Okukawa.” Virando-se novamente para Yulia, Lilia continuou seu discurso. “Sabe quantas bailarinas em processo de formação têm a oportunidade de dançar o  _pas de quatre_  do Lago dos Cisnes, Plisetskaya? Nenhuma.” Reconhecendo ser exceção à regra, a garota voltou a abaixar a cabeça. “Tem oportunidades e reconhecimento que dificilmente dou a quem não tem talento, mas se para você personagens como Clara, uma protagonista, são insignificantes, talvez eu possa substituir seu pequeno cisne por outra veterana.”

“Não será necessário” afirmou em voz quase sumida. Minako e Margosha sabiam muito bem que por dentro ela deveria estar gritando.

“Termine de se arrumar e prenda bem esses cabelos. Quero ver um sorriso deslumbrante no palco.”

Acenando em silêncio para as outras duas e o pequeno Georgi, Lilia despediu-se e saiu do camarim, fechando a porta atrás de si. Popovich, atento às trêmulas mãos de Yulia, já estava preparando-se para perguntar se ela estava bem, quando a garota ergueu os olhos castanhos para a porta fechada e levantou os dois dedos médios, praguejando logo em seguida.

“ _Baba!_ ”

“Tudo bem, garotinha, já passou…” Minako apoiou as mãos no topo de sua cabeça, forçando-a a sentar em frente ao espelho novamente. “Vamos terminar de te arrumar e de  _me_  arrumar, e mostrar para todo mundo como somos as melhores desse Bolshoi.”

“Sim!” Georgi, a seu modo, torceu por elas, batendo palminhas solitárias que em sua imaginação era uma enorme ovação. Yulia ainda parecia chateada, mas contrária à careta infantil, ela ergueu as mãos e pinçou o nariz da criança entre seus dedos, o fazendo rir.

“Aplauda bem alto quando eu estiver lá, Gora” pediu, a tensão deixando seus ombros aos poucos. “Eu saberei se não aplaudir, então é bom que o faça!”

“Eu vou!” para ele, era uma alegria garantir aquele apoio. “Para a Minako também!”

Tocada, a bailarina sênior soltou um grunhido e novamente segurou seu rosto, o apertando e beijando com carinho e empolgação.

“Obrigada meu amor… Seus aplausos serão a melhor parte da noite!” envergonhado, ele virou a cabecinha para o lado, escondendo no pescoço da mãe. “E os seus também, Margosha, quero ouvir seus gritos da fileira de trás!”

“Eu ganhei ingressos para a plateia central!”

“Você me entendeu…” riu ela, já tirando o collant preto para substituir pelo figurino de fada.

“Deixarei que se arrumem, agora, vejo vocês mais tarde!” despediu-se, fazendo o mesmo caminho que Lilia pouco antes. “ _Merde!_ ” desejou e Georgi não entendeu.

“Que quebre a perna!” foi a resposta conjunta que ele também não entendeu.

Pelo jeito, apenas adultos poderiam xingar.

Com o filho no colo, Margosha fez o caminho para fora dos bastidores, passando por algumas salas já conhecidas até dobrar alguns corredores e chegar ao espaço da plateia, saindo pela lateral do palco. No fosso, os instrumentos mais pesados já estavam a postos, onde poucos músicos treinavam sozinhos. Georgi gostava especialmente da harpa, de ver os dedos da musicista responsável pelo instrumento correr pelos fios metálicos, conseguindo tirar música daquela estrutura tão diferente…

Poucas pessoas aguardavam em seus lugares, estando a maior parte do lado de fora, apenas esperando poucos minutos antes das cortinas abrirem para enfim acomodarem-se. Era sempre assim, mas geralmente Georgi espiava aquela agitação estando na ribalta. Chegava a ser divertido tomar um daqueles assentos, por mais desconfortáveis que fossem.

Desviando de alguns pés e joelhos dobrados, Margosha abriu caminho até os bancos numerados, onde o acompanhante da noite já os esperava com seus programas em mãos.

“Boa noite, Margosha” sorriu o homem por trás do grosso bigode. Ele usava uma boina de aba baixa, que sombreava seus olhos pequenos e o dava um semblante pesado, quase mau... “Boa noite, Georgi. Quer uma bala?”

Contudo, apenas o cenho era franzido. Nikolai Plisetsky era um homem muito bondoso que sempre tinha alguma bala de caramelo ou qualquer outro doce popular de embalagem colorida para oferecer. Grato, Georgi aceitou a oferta de bom grado, como sempre fora ensinado a fazer.

“Obrigado.”

“Obrigada, Nikolai…” Sorrindo mais abertamente do que o filho, Popovevna acomodou a criança antes de sentar-se enfim, já puxando assunto com o pai de Yulia. “Como está?”

“Morrendo de frio e sono” reclamou em tom ameno, confundindo Georgi sobre ele estar ou não chateado em estar ali. “Meus joelhos doem e o espaço entre as fileiras não me deixa esticá-los.” A costureira riu, embora lamentasse o inconveniente.  “Yulia passou a noite inteira nervosa e não me deixou dormir.”

“Mas hoje nem mesmo é a estreia!”

“Eu sei!”

“Talvez ela estivesse ansiosa porque o pai tenha vindo assisti-la?” sugeriu Popovevna. “Yulia adora o senhor e é a primeira vez que vem vê-la, não?”

Plisetsky acabou por concordar em silêncio. A razão pela qual não comparecia às apresentações do Bolshoi desde a entrada de sua filha na escola, era pelo protocolo local exigir um tipo de vestimenta que ele não possuía em seu modesto guarda-roupa. Yulia sempre lhe garantiu brigar e chutar todos que inventassem de implicar com seu pai por um motivo tão pequeno e fútil, e Nikolai sabia ser verdade. Por essa razão, não poderia confiar no temperamento difícil de sua filha e com isso colocar o sonho de uma carreira sequer começada em risco, não enquanto sua menina estivesse em formação. Ele teria dispensado O Quebra-Nozes também, se ela não tivesse sido escalada para o papel principal; se fosse para ver Yulia em destaque no palco, Nikolai não se importaria em deixar uma conta pendurada no alfaiate.

“Ela está linda, não está?” perguntou, ouvindo a própria voz embargar de emoção. Margosha entendia perfeitamente a sensação.

“Perfeita! O senhor poderá ver daqui a pouco!” Sem encarar a moça, Nikolai lia e relia o nome de sua filha na programação. Era surpreendente o quão longe Yulia estava conseguindo chegar, com um rendimento que ele jamais imaginaria. Ela era tão jovem, mas continuava impressionando, como um monstro que não para de crescer. Se aos quinze anos já era Clara, imaginava depois de formada. Apenas os solos, turnês onde seu nome seria destaque, viagens ao redor do mundo… Essa última parte o deixava triste.

“Estou perdendo minha menininha” lamentou quase aos prantos. Rindo baixo, Margosha inclinou-se ao lado de Nikolai e segurou-lhe o braço, tentando passar conforto.

“Yulia será sempre sua menininha…”

“Mantenha esse rapazinho por perto enquanto puder” aconselhou Plisetsky, retomando aos poucos a postura. Confuso com a frase, embora soubesse ser sobre ele, Georgi continuou atento às palavras saídas por detrás do bigode. “Quando se der conta, ele estará te deixando.”

“Eu não quero deixar a mamãe…” Georgi lamentou com o semblante baixo, pronto para chorar. Ele não gostava da ideia de abandonar sua mãe e seria muito triste viver sem Margosha. Aquelas ideias desoladoras não duraram muito, dissipando assim que ele sentiu os dedos da mãe alisando seus cabelos.

“Ninguém vai para lugar nenhum” sua voz doce lhe passou certeza. “Muito menos Yulia.” O fim da frase serviu de alerta para Nikolai. Ele não reclamou o resto da noite, desviando o assunto para falar sobre seu trabalho com soldas e metalurgia, nada que Georgi entendesse ou se interessasse, muito menos quando tinha todo o interior do teatro o qual se atentar.

Por todos os lados e acima de sua cabeça, o Bolshoi não deixava a desejar em detalhes. Os tons vibrantes de vermelho forravam cadeiras e estendiam-se nas cortinas do camarote real, cercado em dourado. Embora bonito como um pequeno palco decorado, Georgi pensava que estava muito afastado, preferindo bem mais seu assento na plateia, onde poderia ter uma visão mais privilegiada dos bailarinos.

Em destaque, centralizado no teto enfeitado, o candelabro brilhava, cercado pelas pinturas que poderiam ser pessoas ou anjos, ele não sabia muito bem, mas achava bonito. Tudo ali era muito bonito, principalmente as cortinas douradas, que fechadas, escondiam o mundo mágico de seu palco encantado. A orquestra sequer estava totalmente posicionada e ele já estava agitado.

Quando o primeiro sinal soou por trás das cortinas, Georgi saltou. Ele sabia que ao final do terceiro aviso a peça começaria, portanto sua animação já estava alta. Avisados pelo som da campainha, aos poucos as pessoas começaram a se aproximar, ocupando os assentos e enchendo a plateia e os camarotes, conversas paralelas baixas que juntas se tornavam um burburinho de expectativa. Popovich perguntava-se se aquelas pessoas estavam tão empolgadas quanto ele, empolgação essa reduzida com a presença massiva de pessoas que começou a atrapalhar sua visão das cortinas. Agora ele entendia porque o camarote real era tão requisitado.

Mesmo sem reclamar, Margosha percebeu o incômodo do filho, muito evidente no quanto ele se remexia na cabeça e tentava esticar o pescoço para ter um melhor vislumbre do tablado. Gentil, ela esticou os braços e o envolveu em um abraço, puxando-o para cima de suas pernas dobradas. Elevado no colo da mãe, Georgi conseguia ver a frente com muito mais clareza e as poucas cabeças ligeiramente mais altas que sua linha de visão, não incomodavam tanto. Com a empolgação retomada, o segundo sinal tocou.

“Nikolai” chamou Margosha, atraindo a atenção de Plisetsky. “, é melhor retirar a boina, ou daqui a pouco mandarão alguém para chamar sua atenção.”

Mostrando a quem Yulia havia puxado, o homem resmungou, retirando a boina e alisando os cabelos castanho-acinzentados para trás, tentando ajeitá-los da melhor forma possível. Contendo o sorriso, a costureira abaixou o rosto na altura da cabeça do filho e lhe beijou os fios negros, disfarçando o rosto risonho; Plisetsky estava hilário praguejando em voz baixa. Bolshoi e aquela  _porcaria_  de protocolos…

Agitado, Georgi mantinha os olhos presos na cortina fechada, as perninhas balançando no mesmo ritmo de seu coração ansioso. Quando o terceiro sinal foi dado, ele quase gritou de empolgação. Lentamente, as luzes foram descendo junto com as vozes que ainda conversavam e não somente Gosha, mas também Nikolai, se encantaram com todo aquele efeito quase encantado promovido por um apagar de luzes.

O maestro foi recebido com vibrante ovação, uma energia tão genuína que fez Georgi aplaudir também, embora não entendesse a razão. Tão logo havia sido finalizada a recepção entusiasmada, ele deu as costas para a plateia e ergueu a batuta, um bastão fino e comprido que muito se assemelhava a uma varinha encantada, como a da Fada Madrinha de Cinderela. Quando ele fez o primeiro gesto, Georgi podia jurar ter visto um punhado de brilho mágico riscar o ar.

A curta introdução calou a plateia em definitivo, sendo o único som ouvido no parcial breu do teatro. Preparando os ouvidos dos espectadores, a composição tratava de trazer a plateia para dentro de seu universo lúdico antes mesmo dos bailarinos poderem interpretá-lo. Dessa forma, quando as cortinas abriram para revelar o cenário natalino, Georgi já se sentia parte daquela festa.

No canto do palco, enfeitando o cenário que retratava uma grande e suntuosa sala, um enorme e decorado pinheiro reforçava o festejo natalino, com festões brilhantes, laços prateados e enfeites decorados com renas, bonecos de neve, pirulitos listrados e a máxima representação do festejo, réplicas plásticas de um Papai Noel redondo e vermelho, sempre sorridente para com aqueles que festejavam aquela data.

Muito bem vestidos com as cores típicas da ocasião, os convidados conversavam e dançavam, quando enfim um dos maiores destaques da festa — e da noite — fez sua primeira aparição, arrancando aplausos modestos das pessoas na sala e uma encantada ovação por parte da plateia: Clara.

Os cabelos loiros haviam sido puxados para trás em duas tranças laterais arrematadas por um exagerado laço brilhante, deixando visível o rosto delicado e evidente os olhos castanhos, que brilhavam ainda mais em contraste com o dourado de seu vestido de festa. Piscando os cílios claros de forma adorável, Yulia sorria e dançava com graça e delicadeza, de modo que não parecia ser ninguém menos do que a própria Clara.

“Nem parece a Yulia, mamãe!” Georgi cochichou encantado em como a interpretação da garota parecia fazê-la desaparecer totalmente.

Logo ao lado, tendo ouvido a declaração admirada do pequeno, Nikolai deixou uma lágrima cair, forçando ainda mais os aplausos.

Os presentes juntaram-se para ricas danças em pares, onde crianças e adultos dividiam espaço em uma coreografia que uniam todos em um grande círculo. Uma festa tão bonita que Popovich também queria participar, principalmente quando entrou em cena um homem de divertido exibicionismo, brincando com os convidados e destoando dos demais com as peças que mais destacavam em suas vestes, a longa e esvoaçante capa e uma comprida cartola, como um mágico. E, de fato, o padrinho da jovem Clara assim se comportava; tirando flores de suas mangas e moedas de trás das orelhas dos mais novos, Herr Drosselmeyer presenteou todas as crianças com brinquedos maravilhosos, deixando por último o presente da afilhada; um belo e ricamente decorado Quebra-Nozes.

O brinquedo não era somente responsável por intitular a peça de Tchaikovsky, como também tinha a função — boba para os adultos, maravilhosa para as crianças — de abrir nozes quando essas eram colocadas na abertura onde sua boca era pintada com grandes e marcados dentes brancos. Georgi achava maravilhoso como aquele boneco, mesmo trabalhando com as castanhas, conseguia manter-se sempre sorrindo. Não era preciso nenhuma mágica para tornar aquele brinquedo incrível.

Clara também pensava dessa forma. Ela havia ficado tão maravilhada com seu brinquedo, que o abraçou como se fosse gente, rodopiando na ponta das sapatilhas e valsando no espaço aberto pelos convidados daquela ceia. A menina saltou, girou e transbordou do palco à plateia, todo amor sentido por aquele brinquedo, de tal forma que a inveja de seu irmão Fritz, resultando na quebra do Quebra-Nozes, colocou não somente ela, como toda uma fileira de pessoas aos prantos. Pobre brinquedo! Pobre Clara!

Drosselmeyer, no entanto, não deixaria sua afilhada triste muito tempo. Assumindo o cuidado do boneco, ele o consertou como se fosse mágica — e talvez fosse! —, recuperando o braço partido e o sorriso da jovem Clara. Superprotetora de seu mais novo boneco preferido, ela o guardou com cuidado, onde julgou ser mais seguro e, tendo o feito, a noite correu magicamente, chegando o fim da festa e a hora de todos irem deitar. Despedindo-se do Quebra-Nozes com um abraço apertado, Clara recolheu-se com as outras crianças, embalada pela suave composição regida pela já esquecida orquestra. Tudo parecia em paz.

Parecia.

Clara não conseguia conter a saudade de sua mais nova aquisição, não demorando para abandonar seu quarto e se esgueirar pela noite, indo atrás do brinquedo. Qual não havia sido sua surpresa e a de todos os expectadores, ao encontrar a sala de sua casa repleta de enormes e horrendas ratazanas, muitas inclusive mais altas do que ela? Um deles estava até mesmo coroado como um rei! Clara entrou em desespero e Georgi também, principalmente depois de perceber que seu amado brinquedo não estava guardado na segurança de seu esconderijo. Oh, o que teria acontecido com seu Quebra-Nozes?

Sua dúvida não teve muito tempo de duração. Do tamanho de um homem e com a cabeça circular exibindo o largo sorriso característico, o Quebra-Nozes surgiu heróico, empunhando uma espada de aparência perigosa, com vários soldados como ele logo atrás. E testemunhando aquela batalha entre soldados de brinquedo e ratos gigantescos, estava Clara. O horror era perceptível em seus olhos, reforçado pela coreografia que evidenciava seu medo em assistir tal cena e a incapacidade de desviar sua atenção do embate entre os dois inimigos. Contudo, ao perceber a ofensiva dos ratos para cima do exército liderado pelo brinquedo e em como mesmo manuseando heroicamente sua espada, o Quebra-Nozes encontrava-se acuado, Clara bravamente desfez os laços de uma de suas sapatilhas e a arremessou com precisão e fatalidade; o sapatinho revestido de cetim quicou na cabeça do grande Rei Rato e levou sua coroa para longe. Afligido pela dor, o rei girou, girou, agonizou e por fim caiu no chão, completamente derrotado. Sem terem mais um soberano o qual seguir, os ratos se agitaram em uma bagunça que pareceu não ter fim, até os soldados do Quebra-Nozes terminarem de assustá-los e, apavorados, recolherem seu rei caído antes de fugirem de uma só vez.

A comemoração dos soldados e Clara não teve tempo de começar. Antes que se dessem conta, o Quebra-Nozes estava cercado por fadas de tutu e glitter, pequenos flocos de neve que circulavam o soldado e livravam-no daquela enorme cabeça caricata, revelando não se tratar de um brinquedo crescido, mas um belo e encantador príncipe. Georgi deixou o queixo cair com a revelação e assim fez Clara. Seu presente estava encantado! Ela havia salvado alguém da realeza! E o príncipe estava tão grato que os dois dançaram, sorriram e se divertiram, até o cenário abrir-se em branco e neve… Aquele era o convite feito à menina, chamando-a para conhecer o reino do Quebra-Nozes liberto de sua maldição, o Reino das Neves. Feliz em acompanhá-lo, Clara aceitou o convite e pegou em sua mão, deixando o centro do palco conforme fechavam-se as cortinas, rumo ao mundo nevado que a esperava…

“Lindo o primeiro ato, não achou, Nikolai?” perguntou Margosha, voltando-se para o pai de Yulia. Flagrado em lágrimas, Plisetsky fingiu não estar abalado e o mesmo fez Popovevna, ciente de sua relutância em expressar os sentimentos. Preferiu então atentar-se ao filho, que mantinha os olhos azuis presos no palco escondido, extasiado com o que acabara de ver. “Está gostando, Gosha?”

“É lindo!” vibrou, quicando de empolgação. Ele também já se imaginava lutando contra ratazanas e derrotando o rei malvado, se não com sapatilhas, com patins de lâminas afiadas. Eles eram bem mais pesados, certamente venceria o vilão com mais facilidade que Clara!

Margosha aproveitou o curto intervalo para levar o filho ao banheiro e o mesmo fez Nikolai, lavando o rosto para se livrar de qualquer sinal de seu choro. Os três só foram se reencontrar novamente faltando pouco para as cortinas voltarem a abrir, com mais uma nova oferta por parte de Plisetsky e seus caramelos. Novamente Georgi aceitou, mas optando por deixar a apreciação do doce para depois. Ele só conseguia ter olhos para o palco, naquele momento.

O começo do segundo ato foi uma nova experiência visual, com o cenário remontado naquele caminho mágico ao reino gelado do príncipe. Juntos, ele e Clara percorreram estradas confeitadas, dançaram com personificações de todos os doces do mundo, torrões de açúcar e balas azedas, até o rei e a rainha do Reino das Neves aparecerem e recepcionarem Clara como um membro de sua família.

À heroína daquela noite, foi oferecido um trono branco, que poderia ser neve ou açúcar, um lugar exclusivo e de visão privilegiada para o show organizado como forma de agradecimento. Sorrindo abertamente, Clara aceitou a gentileza e acomodou-se ao lado da família real, aguardando para ver quantas maravilhas mais aquele universo guardava.

Um a um, representantes de todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis se apresentaram, em uma gratidão pela ajuda de Clara que não tinha tamanho. Realezas dos quatro cantos se concentraram ali, onde também flocos de neve bailaram e flores valsaram em agradecimento. Quando o anúncio de uma fada foi feito, Clara mal pôde acreditar e também Georgi se emocionou quando ela apareceu:

Vestida em branco e lilás, Minako brilhava desde os cabelos castanhos à ponta da sapatilha — e isso literalmente. Não somente seu figurino cintilava com a aplicação de cristais providenciada por Margosha, como o rosto da bailarina carregava brilho em excesso, o suficiente para provocar o desgosto dos produtores da peça e o encantamento da plateia. Seus pontos fortes haviam sido realçados pela maquiagem em tons delicados, o suficiente para não sobressair ao glitter aplicado nas pálpebras, maçãs do rosto, estendendo-se ao colo, ombros e ponta dos dedos, ofuscando seu parceiro de dança, o igualmente doce Cavalheiro. De onde estava, Georgi podia ver em Minako um doce confeitado, inteiramente salpicado de açúcar, uma Fada Açucarada como ela.

O  _Grand Pas de Deux_  dançado ao lado de Rurik, parceiro de Okukawa na maioria das variações e também um  _affair_  de longa data da bailarina, foi mais esperado pela plateia do que o restante do balé em si. A Fada Açucarada era mais protagonista daquela peça do que a heroína Clara ou o próprio príncipe intitulando o bailado, aguardada e amada por todas as gerações e em todas as aparições. Erguida para o alto pelo Cavalheiro, acompanhando-o na variação romântica e fazendo todos acreditarem naquele romance, Minako Okukawa era um suspiro, um fôlego que intencionava falar algo, mas que morria pela falta de palavras que pudessem traduzi-la como bailarina e mulher. Se em par ela era capaz de apagar a existência do corpo de baile e fazer daquele palco casa unicamente dela, como solista, sua apresentação já poderia dar a noite por encerrado;

Quando a celesta e o clarinete começaram a protagonizar o tema da fada doce, as pessoas suspenderam suas respirações. A composição era mágica por si só, mas com a interpretação de Okukawa, atingia um nível totalmente novo de encantamento. Vê-la dançando fazia valer o ingresso e todo o deslocamento que muitos faziam de longe, apenas para conhecer o Bolshoi e seus lendários bailarinos. Seu trabalho na ponta era diferente de tudo o que já haviam visto, sequer parecendo tocar o chão; Minako flutuava sem precisar de asas e encantaria mesmo se não fosse uma fada seu papel — se duvidassem, ela era a reencarnação da própria Agrippina Vaganova. Se O Quebra-Nozes era a peça da qual Tchaikovsky mais se arrependia em ter criado, com toda certeza a Fada Açucarada da bailarina japonesa o faria reconsiderar.

Antes mesmo de finalizada a variação da Fada Açucarada, a plateia já aplaudia. O bailar de Minako pareceu durar para sempre, mas quando enfim foi concluído, todos estavam de acordo que havia sido muito pouco. Os aplausos que encheram o Bolshoi foram tão intensos quanto a ovação que os bailarinos costumavam receber ao fim de um espetáculo. A pausa feita pela orquestra entre os agradecimentos de um solista e outro, precisou ser aumentada, ou Okukawa não daria conta de agradecer os aplausos, sendo metade em pé. Assistindo tudo aquilo, Yulia desejou poder gargalhar. Ela daria tudo para ver a cara azeda dos produtores assistindo Minako brilhar em todos os sentidos. Para lamento do público, Minako finalizou sua participação da noite, deixando os espectadores na expectativa de sua aparição para os aplausos finais.

Plateia desolada com o fim de todas as variações fantásticas daquele sonho natalino, também Clara percebeu-se triste ao acordar e deparar-se com o fato de tudo aquilo ter sido um maravilhoso sonho. De qualquer forma, ela sempre amaria seu Quebra-Nozes e, abraçando-o, atendeu ao chamado dos pais quando esses a chamaram para recepcionar novamente seu padrinho, que naquele dia trazia um convidado especial, um sobrinho que ninguém sabia ele possuir, cujo rosto era idêntico ao do príncipe do Reino das Neves. Pasma, Clara revezou os olhares entre seu boneco e o rapaz, questionando o que provavelmente todas as suas testemunhas também queriam saber: havia sido tudo, de fato um sonho?

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, a plateia aplaudiu em pé, assoviando e ovacionando a apresentação dos solistas e de todo o corpo de baile. A aparição de Minako causou tamanha comoção que os espectadores gritavam  _bis_ , exigindo uma nova oportunidade de aplaudi-la até suas palmas ficarem dormentes. A noite havia sido definitivamente um sucesso.

Do lado de fora, ainda era possível ouvir grupos de pessoas conversando sobre a apresentação, elogios sobre a rica interpretação de Yulia que fazia Nikolai estufar o peito de orgulho, junto com elogios imensuráveis sobre a “solista japonesa”, que muitos pareciam ignorar o nome claramente escrito no programa da noite. Empolgada com a popularidade de sua amiga e da jovem bailarina, Margosha puxou Plisetsky para uma conversa animada, com muitos elogios por parte da costureira e previsões de um futuro brilhante para Yulia, além da esperança de um maior reconhecimento para Minako, depois daquela noite.

Distraídos, só perceberam a aproximação agitada de Plisetskaya, quando a garota já havia se aproximado em uma corrida barulhenta, tomando Georgi nos braços e o girando no ar. O susto não tirou nenhuma exclamação do menino, e sim risadas, provocadas pelas cócegas feitas propositalmente pela garota.

“Você parece uma pelúcia com essa touca felpuda!” brincou ela, referindo-se ao gorro de lã com extensões laterais que serviam para proteger suas orelhas do frio cortante. “Papai, podemos levá-lo para casa?!” Nikolai revirou os olhos verdes, mas não respondeu. “Tenho algo para você, Gora!” avisou, mais animada do que a própria criança ficou com a notícia. Segurando-o com um dos braços, Yulia usou a mão livre para buscar algo no bolso do casaco pesado, que o menino não conseguia enxergar, por mais que tentasse.

Ao colocá-lo na frente dos olhos de Georgi, finalmente ele pode ver do que se tratava o “algo” que Yulia havia falado, uma bailarina transparente de detalhes brancos e brilhantes, presa por um fio prateado, um enfeite natalino. As mãozinhas enluvadas logo pegaram o presente, trazendo-o para perto de seu casaco, onde Georgi pensou poder protegê-la do frio.

“Obrigado!” Estava tão encantado com a pequena bailarina que por pouco esqueceu de agradecer. “Ela é linda!”

“É a Fada Açucarada, aqui” brincou Yulia, apontando para Minako, se aproximando do resto do grupo. “Agora vai poder lembrar desse dia para sempre.”

“Que exagero…” Okukawa provocou. “Georgi vai olhar para esse enfeite daqui uns anos e nem vai saber porque ganhou.”

“Vou sim!” protestou ele, os lábios fechados em um bico manhoso. “Vou lembrar para sempre!” E depois, olhando para a mãe, decidiu perguntar: “Por que vou me lembrar, mamãe?”

Era melhor tirar a dúvida com Margosha, ela sempre sabia de tudo.

A pergunta, contudo, pegou ela de surpresa e isso se fez evidente pelas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Minako reagiu de igual forma, incrédula que Georgi houvesse se esquecido; eles haviam falado sobre isso a semana toda!

“Hoje é seu aniversário, meu amor!” Margosha riu. Aquela informação pareceu totalmente nova a Popovich.

“Verdade?!”

Finalmente aquele dia cheio de exceções comestíveis fazia sentido. Georgi achou tudo aquilo o máximo!

“Yulenka, por que não me contou?” esbravejou Nikolai, esvaziando os bolsos com os últimos caramelos que trazia. “Aqui, Georgi, para adoçar a vida!”

Com as mãos ocupadas, ele precisou se esforçar para segurar todos os presentes. Georgi nunca havia ganhado tantas coisas maravilhosas de uma só vez! Sua felicidade era tamanha, que seus pezinhos não ficaram presos ao solo muito tempo, revezando pulinhos da mais pura empolgação. Não tinha como se esquecer daquele dia, nunca!

“Bem que eu o achei muito calmo, hoje…” Para Margosha, finalmente fazia sentido.

“Parabéns, Georgi, muitas felicidades.” O tom grave de Nikolai era estranhamente acolhedor, fazendo o garoto sorrir. Apegado às tradições, Plisetsky segurou uma das orelhas do menino e as puxou levemente cinco vezes, costume esse que visava apenas o desejo de uma vida longa e feliz. Georgi gostava muito dele. “Vamos, Yulia? Meus joelhos doem e eu trabalho amanhã.”

“Sim, por favor, estou exausta e só quero a minha cama…” escorada no pai, Yulia o abraçou, antes de despedir-se dos demais. “Aproveitem bem o fim da noite.”

“Bom trabalho hoje, Plisetskaya” elogiou Minako, acenando em despedida.

“Você também, Okukawa” sorriu de volta. “Fez todos comerem glitter, estou orgulhosa de você.”

“Tchau, Yulia!” Georgi tentou acenar, balançando suas balas e o enfeite no ar. “Eles não querem comer bolo, mamãe?”

“Oh, é verdade! Yulia, Nikolai!” Pai e filha, que já estavam alguns metros à frente, voltaram-se para Margosha. “Compramos um poliot para comemorar os cinco anos do Georgi, vocês estão convidados para aparecerem amanhã e dividirem um pedaço conosco!”

Yulia pareceu recuperar a disposição na mesma hora. Ela adorava doces e tinha um fraco especial por suspiros, que iam em peso na massa recheada.

“Agradeço o convite, Margosha, mas eu trabalho amanhã… Se Yulia quiser ir, por mim tudo bem.” A autorização fez a garota dar um beijo estalado na bochecha do pai. Não teria melhor forma de aproveitar seu dia de folga.

De volta ao encontro de Minako e Georgi, Margosha trouxe o filho no colo, voltando a rir quando lembrou de toda a tarde que passou ao lado dele sem que o menino se desse conta da data festiva. Pequenas alegrias divertidas que apenas crianças podiam proporcionar.

O trajeto feito nos braços da mãe, tornavam a caminhada tão agradável quanto um passeio. Gostava de ver a respiração condensar no ar e o mesmo acontecer com o ar quente que saía das bocas de Margosha e Minako enquanto as duas conversavam, a bailarina reclamando do glitter incrustado em seus cabelos e Popovevna tentando consolá-la por seus excessos. Aquelas cenas eram sempre familiares. Tudo estava certo.

Com a cabeça repousada no ombro de Margosha, Georgi estava quase pegando no sono, quando a visão da enorme árvore de ano novo decorada o livrou do mundo dos sonhos, o lembrando no mesmo instante de onde teria a visto antes. Erguendo-se, ele quase caiu dos braços da mãe, desejando poder saltar dali e correr todo o espaço da Praça Vermelha até a pista de patinação pública.

As suntuosas construções que cercavam a pista eram sempre enfeitadas durante a noite, suas fachadas envolvidas com um intenso jogo de luzes que sozinhos poderiam iluminar toda Moscou. Muitas pessoas esperavam em filas para entrar e mais ainda deslizavam pela pista gelada, sozinhas ou acompanhadas, pessoas de todas as idades, alturas e rostos dividiam espaço no GUM para aproveitarem como podiam aquele espaço mágico para os olhos do Georgi. Era um dos motivos que o fazia amar o gelo; ele sempre aceitava a tudo e todos.

“Podemos ir?!” implorou. Precisava ter certeza de que sua mãe aprovaria.

“Claro, Gosha, é por isso que estamos aqui.” Como forma de agradecimento, Georgi envolveu o pescoço de Margosha em um abraço apertado. “Eu sabia que iria gostar…”

“Aqui, eu já adiantei as entradas” Informou Minako, estendendo os tickets. Sua saída adiantada naquela manhã havia sido para conseguir acesso ao rinque, sem que precisassem depender da fila depois da apresentação. “Uma hora para cada, aproveitem.”

“Minako, eu disse que não precisava comprar.” Margosha não estava satisfeita com o gasto de sua amiga.

“Só quis poupar tempo…” reclamou em um muxoxo fingido. Ela sabia quão orgulhosa Popovevna podia ser.

“Poderia ter me pedido dinheiro, antes.”

“Eu posso abrir uma exceção de vez em quando, é pelo Georgi!”

“Você sempre abre exceções para o Georgi, já virou uma regra.”

O menino não estava entendendo nada, mas já estava agitado o bastante para não querer mais ficar no colo da mãe.

“Não vamos patinar?”

Diante aos olhinhos pidões, Margosha esqueceu um pouco seu incômodo. Depois ela conversaria direito com Minako e devolveria cada centavo gasto sem sua autorização.

“Vão se divertir! Eu vou beber algo quente e já volto.”

“Você não vem?” Georgi queria que também Minako participasse da brincadeira.

“Talvez outro dia, meu bem, meus pés estão me matando hoje… Mas confio que você vai se divertir o bastante por mim também, não é?” Prontamente ele concordou. “Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.”

Margosha ainda suspirou antes de se afastarem, não tendo mais tempo para reclamar quando Georgi, ansioso, começou a puxá-la pela mão, em direção ao rinque. Ele era sempre comportado e gentil, ela não se importaria daquela vez em deixá-lo decidir os planos do resto da noite.

Georgi foi o primeiro a colocar os patins com ajuda dos funcionários do rinque, e o primeiro a partir para a pista sem esperar pela mãe, atitude rara vinda do pequeno. Era como se ele tivesse encontrado algo de muito valioso no meio da enorme pista e precisasse correr se quisesse alcançar antes daquilo ser pego por outra pessoa, ou desaparecesse sem que tivesse a chance de por suas mãozinhas naquele sonho que era ser Oleg Nikiforov. Se pudesse alcançá-lo, o que diria? Pediria permissão para patinarem juntos? Pediria para ser tão bom quanto ele?

Seus olhos ainda estavam presos no contorno trêmulo e meio apago de Oleg, em um enorme esforço em manter aquela visão intacta, contudo, um grupo de pessoas passou patinando no espaço onde antes a imagem do patinador se projetava, provando quão longínquo e efêmero era a idealização de Georgi. Um pouco decepcionado, ele parou de mover as lâminas pelo gelo e isso possibilitou Margosha se aproximar mais rápido do filho.

“E agora, para a apresentação do nosso programa livre, temos Georgi Popovich, da Rússia!” ela cochichou aquela frase ao abaixar-se à altura do filho, para apenas ele ouvir. Aquela brincadeira sempre tirava sorrisos de sua criança e daquela vez não foi diferente. “Ele prepara-se para mais uma brilhante performance no gelo! Qual será a música que ele apresentará hoje?”

“Romeu e Julieta!” anunciou animado. Estava mesmo imaginando-se pronto para uma apresentação.

“Romeu e Julieta, uma emocionante e romântica composição de Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky!” Popovevna anunciou, emocionada em cada palavra. Com as mãos segurando o filho firmemente, ela o guiava em curvas tímidas, que na imaginação de Georgi pareciam passos elaborados e cheios de técnicas difíceis. “Popovich, a maior estrela de seu país, começou a temporada com as melhores pontuações do placar!” Ouvir aquelas palavras sobre si o faziam rir envergonhado. “Liderando a busca pelo ouro, os demais competidores não terão chance essa noite!”

Confiante na segurança passada pela mãe e no desempenho que imaginava ter, Georgi abriu os braços, pensando se com aquilo poderia abraçar o público o aplaudindo em sua cabeça. A apresentação não deveria ter mais de quatro minutos, mas ele não se importaria em patinar os mais de vinte da composição original e seus espectadores também não.

Erguendo-se, Margosha também trouxe o filho para cima, elevando-o acima de sua cabeça. O sorriso de Georgi congelou junto com o clima, maravilhado com a altura considerada enorme, mesclado com o sentimento de poder de fato ter feito aquele salto sozinho.

“Um lutz perfeito! Que saída brilhante, que finalização limpa! Georgi Popovich é genial, a maior estrela de seu tempo e de todos os outros!” Feliz, ele aplaudiu, aplausos abafados pelas luvas de lã, todavia, sem deixarem de ser ensurdecedoras em sua imaginação. “E agora um duplo axel! Incrível! E qual terá sido o tema a inspirar tamanha apresentação?!”

“Você, mamãe!”

Por um breve momento, Margosha oscilou, quase esquecendo de prosseguir com a brincadeira. Abaixando-o à altura do colo, ela interrompeu um flip imaginário para estreitar o filho nos braços. Georgi não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas adorava poder abraçá-la, retribuindo o gesto com todo amor que podia colocar.

“Eu te amo tanto, Gosha…” declarou ela, seu amor sendo palpável em cada letra.

A encenação de seu programa livre havia acabado, mas dentro daquele abraço, sentia que a plateia continuava a aplaudir.

.:.

As batidas na porta foram o despertador de Margosha e Minako, que a muito contragosto abriram os olhos. Lentas por terem sido arrancadas de seus respectivos sonhos, levaram certo tempo para entenderem onde estavam e de onde vinha o barulho. Olhando para o lado, Margosha foi capaz de ver o espaço de Georgi vago no colchão, enquanto o próprio encontrava-se desenhando na mesa da cozinha improvisada, muito silencioso e atento a cada detalhe colorido de sua criação. Ver a mãe acordada o fez sorrir e acenar em mudo desejo de bom dia.

A segunda tentativa da visita em bater na porta, despertou as duas por completo. Lembrando de repente quem poderia ser, ambas pularam da cama, sendo Okukawa a tomar a iniciativa de se arrastar até a porta, embora o sono a fizesse enxergar a mesma duplicada.

“Que horas são?” Margosha forçou a visão e quase caiu para trás quando percebeu ter passado das onze horas da manhã. “Meu Deus, quando você acordou, Georgi?”

“Faz tempo!” ele informou sorridente, muito orgulhoso de todas as horas que havia dedicado aos seus desenhos. Georgi não podia imaginar como aquela informação quase matou sua mãe do coração.

“E você não comeu até agora…” Margosha só não se descabelava, pois os cabelos já estavam amassados o suficiente.

O apartamento de Popovevna e Okukawa recebeu Yulia com enorme bagunça, nada do que a garota já não estivesse acostumada. Minako ainda tinha laquê e glitter nos cabelos da apresentação anterior e os olhos com maquiagem borrada estavam inchados, assim como os pés, machucados e cobertos de curativos. Os de Plisetskaya estavam do mesmo jeito, reclamando o aperto causado pelas grossas meias de lã e a bota fechada.

“Eu ia pedir desculpa pelo atraso, mas acho que não precisa.” Com uma caixa de doces em mãos, Plisetskaya entrou no apartamento, rindo do pequeno caos.

“Oi, Yulia!” Georgi gritou de onde estava, acenando animadamente.

“Oi, Gora!”

“Seja bem-vinda….” Minako bocejou, fechando a porta assim que a bailarina terminou de entrar. “Não repare a bagunça, acabamos de acordar.”

“Bom dia, Yulia, perdoe estarmos dormindo…” Margosha quase implorou. Ela havia conseguido pelo menos jogar uma água fria no rosto e despertar o bastante para não perambular pelo apartamento como uma morta-viva.

“Sem problemas, Margosha, eu também estaria, não fosse nossa querida ex-prima ballerina Lilia Igorovna Baranovskaya acordar meu pai de manhã, solicitando que me mandasse ao Bolshoi com urgência…” O tom usado pela garota era amargo e seu rosto franzido apenas acentuava o desgosto. “Estava morrendo de medo que me mandasse cobrir Nadia na apresentação de hoje, mas ela queria  _apenas_  arrancar minhas orelhas e pendurar na árvore de Natal do cenário, para compensar o enfeite desaparecido que aquela bruxa jura de pés juntos que fui eu que peguei!”

Era muito informação para Minako ou Margosha reagirem, restando a Georgi rir do tom divertido e os trejeitos dramáticos usados por Yulia quando estava irritada.

“Que enfeite?” Haviam tantos naquela árvore, Okukawa queria saber como Lilia havia dado por falta de algum.

“O que eu dei ao Georgi.” Situação irrelevante para ela, Plisetskaya deu de ombros, começando a se livrar da bolsa e excesso de casacos.

“Yulia, você não deveria…” Margosha desistiu do sermão ao ver o filho descendo da cadeira com um amontoado de folhas rabiscadas em mãos. Identificou em um desenho e outro o que deveria ser a apresentação de Quebra-Nozes e, conhecendo o filho como conhecia, ele provavelmente faria daqueles desenhos seu agradecimento ao presente de Plisetskaya.

“Para você, Yulia!” Dito e feito.

Sorrindo, ela apanhou as folhas e as viu uma a uma, desenhos claramente infantis, mas ricos em cores e detalhes. Yulia podia ver a grande árvore natalina na representação do palco e várias pessoas coloridas ocupando a sala da casa de Clara. No meio do palco, maior do que todos eles, destacava-se ela, vestida em uma mistura de amarelo e marrom que tentava copiar o dourado do figurino. Em seu rosto de traços simples, um sorriso enorme pintado de cor-de-rosa representava o destaque que aquele semblante suave teve para Georgi e ver-se na interpretação doce daquela criança chegou a emocionar Yulia. As outras folhas tinham cenas adicionais, como o Quebra-Nozes sendo entregue por um Drosselmeyer de cartola comprida, ratos seguindo uma ratazana enorme de coroa e depois, a mesma ratazana da realeza no chão, com o que deveria ser a sapatilha de Yulia ao lado. Não somente o primeiro ato, como o segundo, onde ela podia contar três folhas dedicadas à retratação da Fada Açucarada, envolvida por rabiscos cruzados que representavam o cintilar do brilho carregado por Minako. Aquilo devia ter dado tanto trabalho… Respondendo a expectativa da criança com gestos, Yulia o puxou para um abraço. O mundo não merecia a bondade de Georgi Popovich.

“Margosha, o seu filho é um anjinho e eu vou pendurar ele na árvore de Ano Novo da Praça Vermelha.”

Se aquela era a forma de Yulia dizer que havia gostado do presente, o garoto se dava por satisfeito.

“Eu prefiro ter meu anjinho por perto, mas obrigada pelo carinho com ele.” Devidamente recuperada do sono, Margosha tirava pratos e talheres do pequeno armário, organizando a mesa com ajuda de Minako, ainda muito calada, tentando entender estar acordada. “Vou substituir o café da manhã por bolo, hoje, já que acordamos tarde.”

Tanto Yulia quanto Georgi comemoraram e naquela hora Margosha não soube medir qual dos dois era mais infantil. Se não tomasse cuidado, a criança com toda certeza roubaria os suspiros da cobertura com creme e ela não estava referindo-se ao filho.

Sentados à mesa, as três começaram a bater palmas, celebrando o aniversariante que, muito envergonhado, tentou esconder o rostinho nas mãos ainda menores. O bolo não tinha nenhuma vela, mas aquilo não impediu Margosha de encorajar o filho a completar o ritual daquele tipo de data festiva:

“Vamos, Gosha, faça um pedido!”

Não foi difícil escolher. Georgi tinha quase tudo o que amava por perto, sua mãe, Minako, Yulia com seu jeito engraçado, os caramelos de Nikolai, rinques de patinação, histórias e muitos detalhes para registrar com seus lápis coloridos. Ele podia até se dizer completo, porém ainda havia uma coisa, uma que Georgi podia até dizer que possuía, mas não era o suficiente.

Lembrou-se da fita guardada com suas coisas e logo o pódio veio em mente, a maior estrela de seu país recebendo o merecido ouro. Sim, era aquilo o que ele desejava em seu aniversário;

_Quero ser Oleg Nikiforov._

“O que desejou, Georgi?” perguntou Minako, curiosa em saber o que tanto fazia os olhos azuis do menino brilharem.

“Ele não pode contar, Minako, senão não realiza o desejo!” Margosha lembrou a amiga e Georgi ficou muito feliz em poder contar com a ajuda da mãe. Queria poder contar seu desejo, mas temia a não realização do mesmo. Quem sabe quando finalmente fosse grande e coberto de medalhas, ele contasse?

“Ah, antes que eu me esqueça” Yulia atravessou o corte do bolo, correndo até a bolsa largada sobre o colchão de Okukawa. “Estavam na recepção, me pediram para aproveitar a viagem e trazer.” Ela balançou os envelopes lacrados no ar, os anunciando como em um comercial. “Carta para Margosha Popovevna, direto de São Petersburgo e carta para Minako Okukawa, com um monte de rabiscos que eu acho que deve ser japonês…” Plisetskaya provocou e Minako quase arrancou os dedos da menina na hora de pegar o papel a ela endereçado. “E um extra para nossa ilustríssima bailarina importada, um recado que Rurik me pediu para te entregar, algo sobre estar morrendo por precisar dançar com Laura hoje, e você estar uma delícia ontem como Fada Açucarada e ele querer te lamber todinha, não que eu tenha lido o bilhete nem nada disso…”

Escandalizada, Minako pulou em Yulia e tomou o papel dobrado. Se Lilia não tinha arrancado as orelhas dela antes, Okukawa o faria agora!

Margosha terminou de servir as fatias do poliot, embora sua felicidade com o remetente da carta tivesse conseguido deixar o protagonismo do bolo de lado. Com a empolgação de uma criança, ela abriu o envelope de papel claro e a primeira coisa que tirou dele, foi um cartão postal com a imagem de uma igreja de cúpula colorida. Curioso, Georgi permaneceu olhando para o cartão em posse de sua mãe, perguntando-se se aquele também iria para sua coleção.

“É para você, Gosha!” Feliz em confirmar seus desejos, o garotinho se aproximou para ouvir melhor o que a mãe tinha a dizer sobre o cartão. “Essa é a Catedral do Sangue Derramado. Aqui atrás diz que os mosaicos que enfeitam o interior dessa igreja ainda estão sendo restaurados. O processo de restauração começou em 1980, muito antes de você nascer!”

Georgi achou aquilo incrível.

“Como são lerdos!” Yulia brincou, com a boca cheia de creme.

“Sabia que a mamãe cresceu perto dessa igreja?” Impressionado, Georgi apenas balançou a cabeça em negativo. “Eu te levei lá quando era um bebezinho.” Aquilo foi uma surpresa para Popovich, pois sempre imaginou ter vivido toda sua curta vida em Moscou. “Aqui, é seu.”

Contente, Georgi pegou o cartão, observando a foto colorida e as letras incompreensíveis em seu verso. Era um ótimo cartão e completaria perfeitamente sua coleção!

Antes que pudesse correr à caixa e somá-lo aos demais guardados, Minako o chamou; em sua mão ela também segurava um cartão postal, o que o fez rir. Seu dia estava cheio de presentes e ele estava adorando.

“Olha só o que te mandaram!” Curioso, Georgi esticou o pescoço para conseguir enxergar melhor qual era a imagem que sua coleção ganharia. Ele já tinha tantos cartões vindos do Japão, era sempre uma alegria ganhar novos! “Essa é a foto de um castelo tradicional que existe na minha cidade e aqui no verso escreveram que era o abrigo de antigos ninjas.” Conferindo aquele amontoado de tracinhos que compunham as letras do alfabeto japonês, Georgi prestava atenção. “Aqui na frente está escrito em  _kanji_  o nome dessa cidade, vê?” Pegando um dos dedos de Georgi, ela guiou a pequena digital pelas linhas impressas, pronunciando conforme as lia. “ _Hasetsu._ ”

“Como é meu nome nisso?” questionou. Existia uma forma de escrever seu nome em um alfabeto que não fosse o cirílico ou o romano?

“Eu vou precisar pesquisar, meu bem, mas a pronúncia acho que soaria engraçada para você:  _Guioruguii_.”

Estupefato, ele suspendeu a respiração antes de gargalhar. Com os lábios fechados naquele bico que Minako fazia para falar seu idioma natal, ele ficou repetindo seu nome engraçado.

“Eu não acredito!!” Assustando inclusive Margosha, até então compenetrada e sorrindo largo para a carta vinda de São Petersburgo, Okukawa vibrou com tamanha intensidade que poderia ter feito as paredes do apartamento tremerem. “Finalmente Hiroko-chan mandou fotos do filhinho dela!!”

Yulia foi a primeira a se levantar de onde estava para se aproximar, sem deixar de lado o prato com o segundo pedaço de bolo servido por ela mesma. A garota adorava crianças, embora detestasse ser comparada com uma. Assim que seus olhos castanhos viram o registro de um bebê cheio de dobrinhas e bochechas coradas, ela deu risinhos constrangedores e grunhidos de quem está tendo um ataque.

“Esse bebê é tão fofo, queria poder apertar ele inteiro!!”

“Não é?!”

“Também quero ver!” Margosha pediu. Ela sentia tanta saudade de quando Georgi ainda cabia dormindo em um de seus braços, que ver imagens de bebês a remetia às boas e insones noites onde ficava velando pelo sono do filho. ‘Oh, meu Deus, ele é uma graça!”

Curioso, Georgi se pôs na pontinha dos pés, querendo também enxergar o bebê. Notando o interesse, Margosha o pegou no colo e, empilhados lado a lado, todos dividiram espaço para admirar a miniatura asiática.

“Foi para ele que você escolheu um nome?” perguntou Popovevna.

“Sim… Hiroko-chan era minha  _kouhai_ , nos dávamos muito bem, eu era babá dela quando não tinha nenhum ensaio… Cheguei a estudar com o garoto que veio se tornar marido dela, vejam só como esse mundo é pequeno!” riu, saudosa de sua adolescência com uniforme de marinheira e visitas ao onsen. “Bem, Hasetsu é pequeno, não que lá tivesse muita opção…” riu novamente, resgatando na memória todas as recordações que tinha do Japão, e em como, mesmo treze anos longe dele, a saudade não havia amenizado. “Quando brincávamos de boneca, Hiroko-chan vivia me dizendo que eu escolheria o nome de seu primeiro filho e eu nunca achei que fosse verdade, ela era muito criança! Mas então, eu recebo uma carta em um dia qualquer e ela me conta da segunda gravidez, reforçando o convite que teria me feito quando tinha sete anos…”

Relembrar seus amigos e sua casa a deixavam emotiva e Margosha o sabia bem. Yulia, por sua vez, não entendia o que era para significar o “kouhai” e o “chan” no fim do nome da tal Hiroko. Deveria ser seu sobrenome? Ou patronímico, talvez, visto que era algo recorrente em todos os “chan” e “kun” que ela já havia ouvido vindo da japonesa?

“Qual o nome dele?” Georgi perguntou, querendo por um fim em suas dúvidas.

“É Yuuri.”

“Eu amo esse nome!!” Por Yulia, o pequeno Yuuri Katsuki estava mais do que aprovado. “Não acredito que no Japão também seja usado!”

“Acho que Yuri é um nome comum no mundo todo, apenas a pronúncia é um pouco diferente” riu Minako, lendo os dizeres atrás da foto. “Aqui diz que é uma foto dele aos cem dias…” Levando a imagem ao peito, ela tentou acalmar o coração agitado. “Eu queria tanto poder vê-lo pessoalmente...”

Dentro do envelope, além da carta, haviam mais outras quatro fotos, uma de Yuuri com completado um ano de vida, datando o final de novembro, Hiroko com os dois filhos, Mari segurando o irmãozinho e, por fim, toda a família Katsuki na frente do onsen coordenado por eles. Hasetsu fazia tanta falta…

“Poderá vê-los antes do que imagina, Minako” consolou Margosha, alisando os cabelos ainda duros de laquê.

“É, não fica assim, sua cabeçuda…” Do próprio modo, Yulia usou as melhores palavras de conforto que sabia, abraçando a colega de palco. Georgi não entendi a razão daquela nostalgia dolorosa, mas fez seu melhor para abraçá-la também.

“Certo, podem me soltar, eu ainda preciso tomar um banho e me livrar dessa crosta de glitter que colou até meus antepassados, com licença…” Se afastando, Okukawa pegou uma toalha limpa e seu grosso roupão de frio, indo para o banheiro. Margosha sabia que ela usava aquela desculpa para poder chorar no chuveiro, sem ninguém ver.

O tempo para Popovevna ler sua carta, foi o bastante para Yulia terminar a terceira fatia de  _poliot_ e retirar a mesa, mas não o suficiente para Georgi admirar sua coleção de cartões postais. Entre um cartão e outro, a voz de sua mãe sobressaiu-se em um grito mais uma vez, uma agitação tamanha que até mesmo seu filho ficou confuso, não reconhecendo-a na mulher saltitante a sua frente.

“Por Deus, Margosha, não nos mate do coração!’ Yulia, lavando os pratos, bronqueou.

“Ouvi um grito daqui de dentro, está tudo bem?” Colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro, Minako também quis saber do que se tratava.

“Tudo bem, mamãe?”

Empolgada, parecendo guardar dentro de si uma alegria que a fazia tremer, Margosha anunciou como se o próprio  _Ded Moroz_ tivesse lhe dado a notícia, o melhor presente que o bom velhinho russo poderia ter dado;

“Minako, você não vai acreditar! Yasha virá passar o feriado conosco!”

Sem saber como reagir àquela notícia, Minako voltou a trancar-se no banheiro.

“E quem é Yasha?” Plisetskaya ainda não havia entendido a graça daquela notícia.

“O meu pai!”

Aquela sim era uma enorme novidade para Georgi. Se sua mãe tinha um pai, isso significava que ele tinha um avô. Por que ninguém nunca havia lhe contado?

“E precisa mandar uma carta para avisar isso? Por que simplesmente não ligou, estamos nas portas de 1993, o futuro já chegou!” Yulia estava tão indignada com quão antiquado era o homem, que nem se interessou em perguntar detalhes daquele familiar que ela também não conhecia.

“Por que eu não me lembro?”

A pergunta do pequeno acertou Margosha de tal forma que a costureira ficou sem reação por um momento. O desentendimento com Yasha anos antes, não o fez muito presente na vida dos dois e ela não culpava a confusão do filho por problemas que não deviam lhe dizer respeito, não com aquela idade.

Calmamente, Margosha se aproximou, fazendo questão de sua atenção à concentrar apenas no filho.

“Ele vive muito ocupado trabalhando em São Petersburgo e por isso não podia nos visitar. Mas é ele quem sempre escreve para a mamãe e te manda esses cartões postais que você tanto gosta, Gosha!” O garotinho continuava concentrado, entendendo cada explicação dada.

“Ele se parece com você?” Georgi gostaria de poder imaginar o estranho, para dar a ele pelo menos um rosto o qual pudesse se familiarizar.

“Não exatamente... Yasha e eu somos como a família que temos aqui, lembra o que eu disse? Minako não é minha irmã de sangue, mas é minha irmã…”

“… de coração” completou sorrindo. Georgi adorava como pessoas diferentes podiam formar uma família, apenas com o poder do amor; se esse homem podia amar sua mãe o suficiente para ser seu pai, ele imaginava ser uma boa pessoa. Se esse estranho deixava Margosha tão feliz, então ele ficaria feliz também e para expressar isso, abraçou a mãe com força, que retribuiu com muito mais vivacidade que as outras vezes.

“E eu, sou o quê?!” da cozinha, Yulia cobrou parte naquela família sem relação sanguínea e ficaria extremamente machucada se não tivesse espaço entre eles.

“Você é a caçula da família, Yulenka!” riu Margosha, ainda com o filho nos braços.

 _“É, tipo o mascote da família!_ ” dentro do banheiro, Minako fez questão de provocar.

Pela data de partida informada na carta que havia sido mandada e sabendo que ele pegaria a passagem mais barata de São Petersburgo até Moscou, a chegada de Yasha estava para acontecer no dia seguinte a qualquer horário possível, fazendo Margosha planejar mentalmente todo o passo-a-passo a ser realizado para limpeza minuciosa do apartamento. Onde seu pai dormiria era um problema a ser resolvido depois.

Minako deixou o banheiro com uma nuvem de vapor atrás de si. Devidamente limpa e sem nenhum rastro purpurinado sobre a pele, ela tinha os cabelos enrolados na toalha branca e um olhar um tanto incômodo, que começava a incomodar Georgi de igual forma. Yulia era a única sortuda a não se preocupar com nada ou suspeitar de algo a ser incomodado.

“Se Yasha não disse onde dormirá, suponho que seja aqui?” Ela não esperou resposta àquela pergunta retórica, achando uma solução sozinha. “Usem meu colchão, passarei o feriado fora.”

“Por quê?” lamentou Georgi. Ele sabia que tinha algo de estranho naquilo.

“E onde você vai passar onze dias de folga?” Yulia queria saber, mais pelo benefício da fofoca que preocupação propriamente dita.

“Com Rurik, vou deixar ele me lamber todinha” rebateu, mostrando-lhe a língua.

“Que horror!” a adolescente corou, arrependida de ter perguntado. “Seus pervertidos imundos!”

Olhando para a carta, Margosha lia e relia a parte onde o pai dizia ir visitá-la para o ano novo, permanecendo até o Natal ortodoxo. Há tantos anos ela insistia para que ele fosse visitá-la, que mal podia acreditar estar acontecendo! Finalmente poderia apresentar Georgi a ele! E esperava, de todo coração, que Yasha também quisesse conhecê-lo.

“Só não esqueçam que passarão o Ano Novo lá em casa, hein, papai já comprou um milhão de beterrabas para as saladas!” avisou Yulia, exagerando na quantidade.

“Não se preocupe que homem nenhum no mundo me faria perder as saladas do seu pai!” garantiu Okukawa. Como se um homem pudesse falar mais alto que sua vontade de comer.

“Vai ter piroshki?!” Lembrar dos festejos a serem comemorados ao lado de Yulia e seu pai, fez Georgi também lembrar na especialidade de Nikolai.

“É claro que vai ter, o que é uma festa promovida por Nikolai Plisetsky sem seus famosos piroshki?”

Georgi estava tão feliz! Precisaria fazer desenhos em dobro para poder presentear Nikolai, também!

“Seu pai não se importará se eu levar um convidado extra, Yulia?”

“Claro que não, acho até bom que ele tenha alguém diferente para conversar, deve ser um saco só ter mulher por perto.” Georgi não achava que era um problema, pois ele próprio adorava todas as mulheres que conhecia.

“Meu pai vai adorar o seu, tenho certeza!” Margosha continuava empolgada, dobrando cobertores e antecipando a organização do apartamento.

“Será?” Minako duvidou. “Tenho certeza que Nikolai é mais agradável que Yasha…”

“Minako!”

Okukawa não disse mais nada sobre o homem e, depois de se arrumar, ajudou Margosha na arrumação da casa, com auxílio de Yulia e Georgi, que em sua pequeneza, dava seu melhor para organizar a caixinha repleta de relíquias. Não demorou muito para terem o apartamento de peça única todo arrumado e cheirando a produto de limpeza, de modo que puderam aproveitar o resto da tarde com conversas e risadas. Com a noite começando a aparecer, Minako apanhou a mala feita para os dias seguintes e despediu-se, levando Yulia consigo, se responsabilizando por levar a garota até sua casa antes de partir para a curta folga que aproveitaria com Rurik. Embora parcialmente vazio, Georgi conseguia sentir a alegria preencher a quitinete como o próprio ar que respirava e isso o empolgava bastante. Seriam as energias projetadas pela visita surpresa do pai de sua mãe?

Pela primeira vez, Georgi teve Margosha o acompanhando em seu sono curto. O garotinho se lembrava de ter dormido vendo ela de olhos bem abertos e acordado com a mãe já de olhos estalados. Ele nem imaginava que ela mal pudera dormir, tamanha ansiedade.

O café da manhã seria grénki, escolha feita por Popovevna pela praticidade em apenas cortar as baguetes amanhecidas e tostá-las na manteiga. Além de ser mais fácil e tomar menos tempo no preparo, Georgi sempre se divertia umedecendo as fatias em ovo e açúcar, sentindo-se muito prestativo e responsável pelo sucesso da refeição. Margosha se lembraria de guardar um generoso pedaço de pão, para o caso de Yasha chegar faminto da longa viagem.

Ela estava terminando de dourar um dos lados da primeira fatia doce, quando batidas fortes na porta ecoaram para dentro do apartamento. Com o cabo da frigideira em uma mão e a espátula metálica na outra, Margosha estava impedida de atender, sabendo, pela intensidade das batidas, se tratar de Minako. Ela teria muita pena de Rurik se o retorno da bailarina estava se dando por algo que ele havia feito ou dito — ou esquecido de dizer e fazer.

“Gosha, pode abrir a porta para mim?”

Se prontificando em atender, Georgi correu até a porta e virou a chave duas vezes antes de girar a maçaneta, sorrindo seu melhor para recepcionar Okukawa. Ela nunca ficava triste muito tempo quando ele fazia isso, o garoto até já tinha um jeito próprio de animar a amiga.

No entanto, a figura parada em frente a soleira, tampando toda a passagem dada a largura de seus ombros e a grossura do sobretudo cinza, era totalmente desconhecida a Georgi e parecia crescer como uma enorme sombra prestes a engoli-lo. A parte superior do rosto, coberta por um chapéu de mesmo tom neutro, não o ajudava a soar mais simpático.

“Gosha? Minako?” chamou Popovevna, desligando o fogo ao estranhar a ligeira demora na manifestação dos dois em gritos e risadas. “Por que esse silêncio?”

A face de traços tensos relaxou ao ouvir a voz de Margosha. Erguendo o queixo para cima e farejando o ar, o homem deu um sorriso contido, mas que Georgi sentiu ser uma grande manifestação de alegria, antes de falar alto o bastante para a costureira ouvi-lo da cozinha;

“Isso é grénki?”

O barulho de algo caindo pode ser ouvido no cômodo ao lado, um bater metálico deixado para trás quando Margosha abandonou a cozinha e correu até a porta, com os olhos castanhos estalados e os lábios entreabertos de pura incredulidade.

Em um breve momento de hesitação, Margosha trocou olhares com o visitante, deixando o filho ainda mais confuso quando ela correu aos prantos até a porta, em uma animação semelhante a de Georgi quando patinava, e abraçou aquele homem desconhecido com força, concentrando toda saudade naquele contato.

“Se eu soubesse que você morava tão longe da Praça Komsomolskaya, não teria arrastado a mala até aqui.” O que parecia ser uma reclamação, saiu em tom ameno, enquanto ele devolvia o abraço.

“Você veio andando desde lá?!” ela estava alarmada. “Por que não me ligou? Georgi e eu teríamos te buscado!”

Àquela altura, o menino já havia entendido que o homem de rosto bravo era o precioso amigo de sua mãe, o que a teria criado como filha e que por alguma razão ele nunca havia conhecido. Era meio difícil, mesmo assim, olhar para ele com menos desconfiança. Como sua mãe, tão alegre e ativa, tinha sido criada por uma pessoa tão carrancuda?

Notando o acanhamento do filho, Margosha desfez o abraço e o trouxe mais a frente, encorajando o primeiro contato das pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo.

“Pai, esse é o meu filho, Georgi.” Confirmando ter entendido a apresentação, ele acenou brevemente. “Gosha, essa é aquela pessoa que a mamãe te disse, meu pai de criação Yakov Feltsman.” Preocupado em decorar aquele nome, Georgi permaneceu em silêncio, tentando ver melhor o rosto parcialmente coberto pelo chapéu.

“É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Georgi, sua mãe escreve muito sobre você.”

A informação o fez sorrir miúdo, repentinamente constrangido com a descoberta.

“Pai, tire esse chapéu, vai assustar meu menino!” pediu Margosha, empurrando Yakov para o interior do apartamento e tomando responsabilidade pela mala trazida por ele.

“Esconde minhas entradas, já estou ficando careca!” Ela riu com a reclamação.

“Que exagero!”

Desfazendo-se do casaco e do chapéu, Georgi podia ver que Feltsman não era exatamente assustador, apenas muito sério. Tinha a postura muito alinhada e o cenho e lateral dos lábios marcados pela idade acabavam deixando seu semblante pesado, mas diferente da expressão taciturna, Yakov parecia extremamente afável com Margosha, tanto que não lhe negou um segundo abraço, ainda mais forte e emocional.

“Está me constrangendo, Margosha.”

“Deixe-me matar a saudade, faz cinco anos…”

Georgi olhou para a própria mãozinha e contou nos dedos; aquela era sua idade também. Sua mãe sempre dizia que ele era muito jovem, mas pelo jeito, aquela quantidade de anos também poderia ser muita coisa, dependendo da situação.

“Sabia que Yasha já foi patinador, Gosha?”

Parte de seu estranhamento passou e Georgi se percebeu bem mais interessado por aquele homem, a ponto de imaginá-lo em roupas enfeitadas e lutz perfeitos com Bach ao fundo. Como seria vê-lo no gelo? Como ele pareceria interpretando um programa livre com aquela cara amarrada? Mas, ainda mais importante…

“Você conhece Oleg Nikiforov?!”

Georgi não sabia qual era a diferença entre a expressão enfezada e a neutra de Feltsman, portanto não percebeu que seu inocente questionamento incomodou o visitante. Tentando apaziguar o mal estar recém-começado, Margosha tomou a mão de Yakov e Georgi, os levando para a cozinha. A frigideira untada de manteiga ainda estava quente e ela poderia facilmente contornar aquele primeiro encontro com pão tostado polvilhado com açúcar.

“Vou preparar grénki para nós!” informou festiva. Vê-lo depois de tanto tempo a deixava mais empolgada que o filho ao patinar. “E depois você pode ir descansar, eu arrumarei a cama para você!”

“Não será necessário” relutou à sugestão, incomodado com a impressão de estar cansado. Sua boa disposição sempre fora um orgulho pessoal e permanecer ativo depois dos quarenta anos, era uma forma de afirmar não estar envelhecendo. “Estive pensando em dar uma volta em Moscou depois disso, patinar um pouco na Praça Vermelha.” Se faltava alguma coisa para o coração de Georgi ser conquistado, aquela sugestão terminou de arrematá-lo. “Aceita nos acompanhar?”

A felicidade do menino não cabia dentro dele e Gosha sentia-se incapaz de exteriorizar em palavras sua disposição para aquele passeio, aceitando com um aceno agitado e pulinhos empolgados. Margosha riu da reação do filho e pôde ver o canto dos lábios de Yakov erguerem levemente na lateral, em um sorriso contido que ela sabia muito bem o que significava.

“Gosha, por que não mostra para Yasha a sua coleção de cartões postais?”

Atencioso à sugestão, Georgi saiu correndo da cozinha e de dentro dela, Margosha e Yakov puderam ouvi-lo revirando sua caixa colorida em busca daquela coleção tão valiosa.

Sozinhos, perceberam não ter muito o que falar, acostumados com os anos em que suas palavras foram limitadas à escrita. A culpa e arrependimento que envolvia os dois também contribuía para a escassez de comunicação, embora não fosse o bastante para ser um empecilho para os abraços pedidos por Margosha anteriormente. Ainda faltava o mais importante, ainda faltava ter a aprovação de seu pai. Ele teria…?

“Desculpe a demora.” O pedido veio baixo, atravessando os pensamentos de Popovevna com constrangimento. Feltsman, levemente ruborizado e ainda mais carrancudo, não conseguia olhá-la diretamente, mantendo os olhos azuis presos na porta, esperando o regresso de Georgi.

Antes de respondê-lo, de declarar o quanto ainda amava seu pai, independente de quanto tempo havia passado ou dos dissabores que haviam vivido no passado, Georgi retornou com um único cartão exibido com alegria, tendo o modelo separado sendo mostrado com orgulho.

“Esse é meu preferido!” anunciou, balançando a imagem de um canal cortando uma cidade. “O que está escrito?” perguntou, apontando para as letras em vermelho, nomeando aquele ponto turístico.

“Leningrado. Você sabe o que isso significa?” Curioso e impressionado com o que não sabia, Georgi negou. “Essa é uma longa história… Por que não me mostra o resto da sua coleção, antes?”

Ver seu filho superando o constrangimento e se aproximar melhor de Yakov, aceitando suas sugestões, emocionou Margosha mais uma vez e ela suspeitava continuar sensível daquela forma todos os dias posteriores. Nada poderia recuperar os cinco anos passados, mas ela estava feliz por conseguir enxergar naquela cozinha, o que poderia ser o futuro.

Antes de seguir o menino para o cômodo vizinho, Yakov se aproximou dela e disse, em voz baixa como de costume, a melhor aprovação que ela poderia esperar:

“Ele é muito parecido com você.”

Mordendo os lábios, Margosha segurou a vontade de chorar, recebendo um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça antes de Feltsman deixá-la enfim. Sorrindo, ela voltou-se para a frigideira e reacendeu o fogo, ouvindo ao fundo as vozes de seu pai e filho envolvidas em uma conversa sobre São Petersburgo e nomes de catedrais. O baixo chiado do pão dourando na manteiga não poderia ser mais familiar.


	2. Primeiro ato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá~ Voltamos agora com mais um capítulo dessa fic! :D
> 
> Agora, como em um espetáculo de balé, entramos no primeiro ato! owo Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Comentários são apreciados, ficarei muito feliz com seu retorno! ♥
> 
> Grande abraço e boa leitura!

**Primeiro ato**

A pista GUM estava estranhamente vazia naquela tarde, mas não era algo o qual Georgi reclamaria. Ele adorava ter todo aquele espaço a disposição, onde poderia patinar como quisesse sem precisar limitar suas passadas e conter a expressividade de seus movimentos para não bater nos demais ocupantes do gelo. Geralmente, aquela era a rara oportunidade onde podia fingir ter a pista toda só para si, imaginar o céu coberto como um ginásio iluminado por holofotes e toda a extensão de arquitetura e neve substituída por uma enorme plateia. Era daquela forma que Georgi sonhava, era daquele jeito que imaginava ganhar uma medalha.

Porém, com Yakov os visitando, ele tinha um acréscimo àquele sonho, sentindo como se estivesse tendo todos os seus passos vigiados pelos olhos pequenos, analisando seu deslizar e condenando sua postura. Como um rival? Um juiz? Não… Como um técnico. Sendo ele um ex-patinador profissional, conseguiria impressioná-lo?

Com as mãos elevadas acima de sua cabeça, Georgi abriu os dedos, imaginando se aquele era o tipo de visão que os patinadores tinham quando executavam suas coreografias. Projetando um holofote central no sol oculto pelo tempo nublado, ele contou mentalmente o tempo inicial de um de seus programas preferidos, um _pas de deux_ que sabia pertencer a Tchaikovsky, embora não se lembrasse de qual peça… Tchaikovsky tinha muitos _pas de deux_ para Georgi lembrar de todos.

Abrindo os braços no ritmo melancólico do violino, imaginou-se coberto de renda negra, como o cisne de tutu bordado por Margosha. Começando a se mover pelo gelo, acompanhava os passos cravados em sua memória o mais fielmente possível, sorrindo com o que pensava ser uma reprodução impecável de um dos programas curtos que tinha gravado em sua fita. Embora na realidade não estivesse conseguindo — e nem tivesse toda a preparação técnica e corporal de um competidor sênior para isso —, Margosha achava adorável os trejeitos meio tortos do filho e todo o esforço colocado naqueles patins. Somando ao sonho dele, ela começou a aplaudir, tendo o som das palmas abafado pela luva grossa, substituído pela ovação de uma ginásio lotado.

“Quando ele começou a ter aulas?”

Tirada daquele sonho acordado, Popovevna olhou para o pai.

“Oh, não, Georgi ainda não tem aulas de patinação…”

“E por que não?” balbuciou azedo. “Quando me escrevia que ele gostava de patinar, achei que fosse em uma escola.”

“Meus horários no teatro não batem com as turmas infantis e eu não posso deixar o trabalho para levar Gosha e buscá-lo depois. Minako e eu estávamos esperando ele começar a estudar, você sabe que as escolas possuem atividades extras de patinação-” Yakov não deixou que terminasse de falar.

“E o que a japonesa tem a ver com isso?”

“... onde ele poderia patinar no contra turno, ficaria até mais fácil de conciliar meus horários.” Ignorando o azedume paterno, Margosha terminou de explicar. “Minha vida gira em torno do meu filho, pai, tem sido assim há cinco anos. Faço de tudo para que Gosha possa aproveitar sua infância, às vezes Minako e eu o trazemos para se distrair-”

“Se distrair?” Novamente ele a interrompia. “Do jeito que ele já patina?” Yakov chegava a estar ofendido. “Margosha, ele acabou de fazer um _buncle_ brincando! Imagine esse menino devidamente instruído, o monstro que não seria no gelo?”

“Meu filho não é um monstro” murmurou, olhando para o rinque. “Georgi gosta de fadas.”

Incrédulo, ele rebateu.

“E você terá uma fada triste se ficar o afastando da patinação” debochou, fechando a expressão logo depois.

Novamente em silêncio, ambos continuaram a assistir aquela criança, feliz e divertida em sua segunda casa, sem imaginar ser pauta do leve desentendimento entre sua mãe e o pai que há anos ela não via.

Não era intenção de Yakov criticar Margosha ou causar um novo desentendimento, não depois de tudo o que haviam passado. Se precisasse passar por cima do próprio orgulho inflado para pedir desculpas, assim o faria.

“Eu quero que ele patine” Contudo, no que poderia ser um tipo bem contraditório de sorte, Margosha começou a se explicar. “Não queria a princípio, é verdade, mas nunca o proibi ou frustrei seu sonho e isso você pode perguntar para qualquer um que nos conheça, pai…” Contendo as lágrimas, ela sorriu. “Georgi diz sempre que quer ser um grande patinador e sempre me traz um desenho novo, um figurino que ele imagina para o futuro. Ele já escolheu as músicas que quer patinar para uma vida toda e mesmo sem saber escrever, memorizou o nome da maioria das composições clássicas. E eu quero, pai, quero muito ver meu filho no pódio, coberto com toda glória que ele merece e estou passando por cima de muitos receios para isso, mas ele _vai_ ser um patinador, ele _vai_ ter reconhecimento e, principalmente, _eu_ estarei lá por Georgi quando isso acontecer” garantiu com toda convicção que podia. “Porque desde agora eu já estou o aplaudindo.”

Talvez a culpa de sua seriedade fosse a época em que teria nascido e crescido — assim tentava Feltsman justificar. Criado com tantos limites empurrados goela abaixo, quisesse ele ou não, conversas e ponderamentos nunca fizeram muita parte em sua vida. Margosha não havia lhe dado nenhum tipo de problema e tamanho apego à ela o fez ignorar as diferenças de uma geração diferente a sua. Acostumado com os dois extremos, o tudo ou o nada, ponderar entre eles e aprender a ler nas entrelinhas revelou-se algo complicado que sua teimosia relutava em aceitar. Margosha sempre foi mais flexível a mudanças e ao diferente e mesmo que o conservadorismo de Yakov fosse tido por ele como algo bom, podia ver como aquilo afetava a filha. Ter parte naquela culpa era algo que ele preferia ignorar.

Nem sempre o julgamento externo pesa para uma pessoa; ele começa afetar quando a exclusão social atinge alguém amado, ou pior, parte de quem se ama. Yakov havia ferido Margosha o bastante para ela temer que toda essa dor fosse passada para Georgi, uma herança maldita da qual ninguém ali tinha culpa. _Agora_ ele aceitava, porque saber, por mais amargo que fosse admitir, Yakov sempre soube.

“Você não tem nada do que se esconder, Margosha” disse tão baixo que poderia ter sido apenas seu pensamento.

“Eu não quero que o machuquem…” Aquela resposta foi o suficiente para ele saber ter sido ouvido. “Eu sei que não posso, mas minha vontade é de escondê-lo do mundo, de fugir para um lugar que ninguém nos conheça, longe de qualquer ameaça…” Yakov sabia qual era a ameaça a qual ela se referia. “Eu jamais me perdoarei se Georgi for prejudicado por minha culpa, pai. Foi por isso que eu pensei em mantê-lo comigo o quanto pudesse, para reforçar quão importante é a pequena família que temos. Não sei, penso que se ele acreditar nisso o bastante, nenhuma outra provocação o atingirá.” Ter os grandes olhos marejados da filha o encarando com humildade, o fazia vê-la com sete anos. Ele sempre a veria como uma criança, no final das contas. “Sou muito ingênua?”

“Um pouco.” Não foi a intenção de Yakov ser tão direto e sua sinceridade desmedida fez Margosha rir por cima da vontade de chorar. “Não podemos proteger uma criança do mundo.” aquilo ele dizia com conhecimento de causa, todavia era muito difícil pôr em palavras tudo o que trazia em mente.

No gelo, Georgi terminava sua coreografia, curvando-se em agradecimento e acenando para o vazio, totalmente imerso em sua fantasia infantil. Ambos Yakov e Margosha riram da cena, acenando quando o menino virou em suas direções e curvou novamente. Yasha apenas confirmou como ele havia definitivamente saído à mãe.

“Por que não vão para São Petersburgo?” questionou como se a sugestão fosse completamente inocente. O choque dela com o convite disfarçado a fez parar de acenar, sustentando a mão no ar. “Tenho planos de começar uma turma própria, Georgi poderia ser meu primeiro aluno.”

Aquilo era mais do que uma oferta de treinamento para Popovich, era um convite para Margosha voltar para São Petersburgo, _voltar para casa_.

“Não sei mais lidar com esses jovens, querem começar uma revolução, não obedecem mais às instruções dos antigos técnicos, eu não tenho paciência para ajudar a instruir esses rebeldes, prefiro treinar um patinador desde criança que me dá menos problema.”

Foi um alívio para ele ter um sorriso como resposta.

“Eu vou pensar no assunto.”

De longe, Georgi percebeu quando Yakov trocou algumas palavras com sua mãe e se afastou, indo em direção à entrada do rinque. Curioso, disfarçava o interesse dando voltas no mesmo lugar, lançando olhares para o homem que depois de pagar pela entrada, dispensou a orientação dos funcionários do GUM e ficou buscando entre os patins disponibilizados aos visitantes, um que lhe agradasse. Pela sua demora, pelo jeito nenhum deles era apropriado e depois do que pareceu uma vida inteira, Feltsman calçou os patins e entrou na pista, resmungando todo o trajeto até alcançar Georgi.

De frente para o menino, Yakov não soube muito bem o que dizer, preferindo por encará-lo. O observava muito atentamente, analisando com cuidado algo que Georgi sequer fazia ideia do que poderia ser. Tentando ver em si mesmo o que aquele homem aparentava enxergar, abaixou a cabeça e olhou esticou os braços para os lados, analisando com extrema atenção, até desistir ao não ver nada de mais e juntar as mãos novamente, tentando enxergar nos dedos pálidos e na palma macia, algo de diferente a ser notado. Mais uma vez frustrado, ele resolveu alisar a barriga coberta, achando que talvez o problema estivesse na lã do casaco, porém, sem enxergar o que os olhos de Feltsman estavam vendo, Georgi voltou a olhar para cima, com as sobrancelhas franzidas em um questionamento frustrado: o quê?

A resposta àquela silenciosa pergunta, foi um resmungo nada esclarecedor. O complemento das ações de Yakov foi um arrastar de patins em sua direção, usando uma das lâminas para separar o espaço entre os pézinhos, quase desequilibrando Georgi ao fazê-lo. Julgando a nova posição do menino boa o bastante, Feltsman finalmente começou a falar.

“Vamos dar uma volta.”

Pego de surpresa, Georgi levou um tempo para entender que aquele não havia sido um convite, se apressando para alcançar Yakov, que não havia esperado pelo menino para começar a patinar. Temendo perder o ritmo, resolveu manter sua atenção presa em Feltsman, por mais que quisesse deslizar para onde a mãe os assistia e perguntar o que devia fazer naquela situação. Georgi já havia entendido que conversas com o pai de sua mãe — poderia chamá-lo de avô? — só aconteciam quando o próprio se dispunha a isso e, pelo que pôde perceber, seu estoque de palavras havia acabado na tal história de Lenin e a União Soviética. Já distraído do seu objetivo inicial, Georgi começou a pensar consigo mesmo se quando findada as palavras diárias de Yakov, o ex-patinador não começava a se expressar com aqueles resmungos sem propósito, o que explicaria o uso de bufares na maior parte do tempo. Margosha, ao menos, entendia o que cada uma daquelas reclamações queria dizer, como se ela tivesse um dicionário mental ou pudesse ler sua mente. Qualquer uma das opções era incrível e Georgi já estava totalmente impressionado com o poder não confirmado de sua mãe.

Sorrindo para suas ideias internas, não notou quando Yakov diminuiu o ritmo das próprias passadas, deixando o garoto tomar uma distância de alguns metros, onde passou a avaliar o desempenho de Georgi naquela pista pública. Mesmo muito jovem, aquela criança tinha total domínio sobre os patins e eles nem deviam ser o tamanho exato de seus pés. O deslizar era suave e as passadas longas e graciosas, fazendo-o parecer estar apenas dando um agradável passeio. Yakov nunca tinha conhecido alguém com tamanha facilidade em se adaptar ao gelo antes, nunca exceto…

De olhos fechados, mentalizou o rosto daquele que amargava seu coração com tanta facilidade, vendo-o dissipar aos poucos quando a risada de Georgi encheu seus ouvidos. Fazendo do gelo seu próprio parque de diversões, ele aumentava a velocidade, rindo do frio cortando seu rosto e arrepiando os cabelos negros, abrindo os braços não para enfrentar o vento, mas unir-se à ele naquela brincadeira que fazia voar o cachecol e sua imaginação. Jogando o peso em uma das pernas e elevando a outra, girou com a brisa e dançou em curvas, esticando as mãos para frente quando apanhou os dedos gélidos da estação, trazendo-a para perto enquanto deslizava de costas, animado com a própria valentia de patinar sem olhar certo para onde. Não tinha medo de cair, ao contrário de Margosha, roendo a ponta das luvas de preocupação; Georgi confiava no gelo como só confiava na mãe, sabendo por essa comparação, nunca estar abandonado ao incerto. Aquela pista era seu mundo e Georgi conhecia cada centímetro, como a palma de sua mão.

“Quer ver algo interessante?” Pego de surpresa pela proximidade, ele ouviu Yakov perguntar. Estava tão distraído que havia se esquecido por um breve período não estar ali sozinho.

Percebendo estar tão sem falas quanto Feltsman, Georgi respondeu com um leve aceno positivo. Não tinha ideia do que Yakov poderia fazer de admirável, mas seu interesse infantil não o deixava negar uma oferta como aquelas, onde ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Surpresas sempre o animavam.

Inclinando o corpo para frente, Feltsman começou a se afastar. Temendo perder algum detalhe daquele tal algo interessante, Georgi o seguiu, achando graça do leve sorriso no rosto marcado, algo que em poucas horas o menino já sabia ser difícil de conseguir. Feliz por estar presenciando aquela raridade, ele também sorriu.

“Pai?” De onde estava, Margosha falou consigo mesma. Ele não iria fazer o que ela estava temendo, iria? “Pai!” Erguendo a voz, tentou chamá-lo, na esperança de que ouvi-la pudesse frear aqueles patins. Como forma de rebeldia, a velocidade aumentou e Georgi riu alto, incentivando o patinar. “Yakov Feltsman!”

“Uh… Sua mãe me chamou pelo nome completo…” riu ele para Georgi, caçoando da tentativa de autoridade de Margosha. Popovich, que nunca havia afrontado a mãe — ou dado motivo para o fazer —, achou aquilo ofensivamente engraçado, tampando a boca para ocultar o riso. Se não pudessem vê-lo rindo, era como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Yakov abriu distância de Georgi e antes que o menino pudesse alcançá-lo novamente, ele girou sobre as lâminas e forçou a serrilha do patins esquerdo na superfície gelada, impulsionando o corpo pelo ar. Impressionado por estar vendo tão de perto um _toe loop_ , Georgi deixou de mover os pés e observou a tudo de queixo caído e olhos estalados, chocado com o giro duplo feito por Feltsman e querendo fazer o mesmo.

“Gostou?” perguntou Yakov, parecendo ter o dobro do tamanho para os olhos admirados de Georgi.

“Sim!!” A comemoração do pequeno veio com uma ovação solitária e um sorriso escancarado. E pensar que tão pouco poderia fazer a alegria daquela criança…

“Que bom…” Yakov sorriu para si mesmo. “Porque acho que trinquei meu tornozelo…”

Do lado de fora do rinque, Popovevna os esperava de cenho franzido, pronta para puxar os dois pela orelha.

.:.

Era um tanto estranho para Yakov, acostumado com a discrição de Margosha — enquanto tinha a filha por perto — e a solidão, quando ela já não mais vivia com ele, ter tanta atenção. Chegava a sentir uma leve irritação ter os olhos azuis de Georgi constantemente presos em si, cheios de questionamentos que a voz infantil nunca fazia, mas sempre acabava respirando fundo algumas vezes, sabendo não ser culpa da criança seu humor pouco afável. Ele só estava curioso tendo Yakov como novidade em sua casa, cercando-o de longe e se atrevendo a aproximar quando notava algo totalmente fora do esperado, como agora. Por que ele tinha inventado de dizer a Margosha ser capaz de cuidar de Georgi enquanto ela estivesse fora?

Popovich estava intrigado. Ele sabia que apenas adultos e Yulia podiam mexer com fornos e fogões — não, ela não estava inclusa na categoria adulta, ainda —, mas geralmente panelas eram usadas para cozimento. Georgi nunca antes tinha visto alguém usar uma colher diretamente no bocal aceso. Olhando do talher incandescente para o responsável por seu uso inusitado, ele tentava buscar uma resposta que justificasse aquilo. Não era perigoso?

“Você quer?” A pergunta desinteressada de Yakov causou grande estranheza. Queria o quê? A colher quente? “É um doce, olhe.”

A primeira reação de Georgi foi se encolher e cobrir o rosto com as mãos, certo de que apenas isso serviria como escudo protetor. Espiando por entre os dedos, observava a calda escurecida borbulhar levemente na base metálica do talher, tentando associar a aparência espessa com os doces que ele conhecia. Como a maioria de suas guloseimas preferidas vinham embaladas em papéis coloridos ou em formato de bolo, aquilo estava longe da aparência convidativa que tinham os caramelos oferecidos por Nikolai. O cheiro era bom, no entanto.

“O que? Não conhece?” O timbre grave deixava a incredulidade de Feltsman muito parecida com uma bronca. “Não acredito, sua mãe comia isso sempre quando tinha a sua idade!” Colocando a colher na boca, ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou dela uma colher limpa. “Puxe uma cadeira, vou te mostrar como faz.”

Margosha sempre lhe dizia sobre os perigos de lidar com o fogão. Todavia, ela dizia isso quanto a estar _sozinho_ , não ao lado de um adulto. Ela nunca dispensava sua ajuda na cozinha, mas deixá-lo se aproximar das panelas estava fora de cogitação… Entretanto, Yakov havia o convidado primeiro e eles não estavam lidando exatamente com uma panela…

“Vai demorar?”

Conflitos internos esquecidos, Georgi correu até o cômodo vizinho e empurrou a pesada cadeira até a cozinha, posicionando-a ao lado de Yakov, com o encosto voltado para o fogão. Se alguma explosão acontecesse, ele teria uma proteção extra, pelo menos.

“Primeiro você pega açúcar” ensinou Yakov, afundando a colher nos cristais esbranquiçados. “Não pode ser muito pouco, porque ele encolhe e pode queimar, mas também não pode ser muito, ou a calda vai cair da colher.” Mostrando estar entendendo as orientações, Georgi balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. “Agora você coloca a base sobre o fogo baixo e espera.”

“Só isso?” estranhou. Nada de ovos, farinha, uma grande assadeira?

“Espere e veja.” O homem sorriu de lado, achando graça como aquele doce de preparo tão singelo estivesse o impressionando e intrigando tanto.

Conforme orientado, Georgi esperou e não foi preciso muito para o que parecia mágica acontecer; começando pelas beiradas, o açúcar branco cristalizou, dissolvendo a princípio em uma calda transparente, que dissolvia os demais cristais açucarados até ganhar um tom acastanhado que logo borbulhou por toda a porção concentrada na colher, caindo no fogão e queimando as balas de açúcar que escapavam do talher. O cheiro adocicado estava ainda mais presente, preenchendo a cozinha e escapando para o restante do apartamento, impregnando as paredes com o aroma que provavelmente ficaria incrustada pela próxima semana.

“E está pronto o melado” declarou risonho, desligando o fogo. Ainda estava achando engraçado os olhinhos impressionados do garoto com aquela guloseima tão simples, que a própria Margosha já sabia fazer com a mesma idade. “Tome, mas cuidado que a colher ainda está quente.”

Segurando-a com cuidado, ainda receoso que o doce pudesse de alguma forma explodir em suas mãos, Georgi tomou a colher, afastando-a de seu rosto. Aparentemente, era inofensivo.

Com a pontinha do indicador, ele tocou a calda escura, morna ao toque. Não apresentando um perigo a sua vida, puxou o dedo de volta e com isso, um fio caramelizado seguiu seu gesto, esticando mais e mais conforme Georgi, assustado, tentava se ver livre do melado. Rindo rouco, Yakov divertia-se do desespero da criança, pesando uma mão nos cabelos negros e os bagunçando energicamente.

“Não precisa ter medo, é doce!” empurrando mão de Georgi em direção ao rosto infantil, encorajou que provasse da calda, o que com muita relutância o menino fez. Sua reação, passando da apavorada para surpresa e enfim assombro com o quão bom era aquele melado, fez Yakov rir mais uma vez. Crianças faziam alarde por coisas tão simples! “Pode por a colher na boca, eu deixo.” ironizou o que Gosha levou muito a sério.

Ainda com muito receio, Georgi mordeu a ponta da colher e tentou cortar com os dentes parte daquele doce. Só percebeu seu erro quando, ao tentar puxar o melado, inúmeros fios doces acompanharam o gesto e ele acabou com a mão e o queixo sujos de açúcar queimado, o que fez Yakov continuar rindo. Desesperado em conter a bagunça, Georgi colocou o restante do doce dentro da boca e tentou mastigar o conteúdo da colher, notando tarde demais ter cometido outro erro; grudento e espesso, o melado grudou em seus dentes e lábios, e a impressão engraçada de estar mastigando algo tão pegajoso o fez rir e babar, oscilando entre sentir vergonha de toda aquela bagunça e rir da mesma cena catastrófica. E pensar que crianças e açúcar de fato poderia resultar em caos.

“Que cheiro é esse?” mal Popovevna havia posto os pés dentro do apartamento e o cheiro adocicado a recepcionou. Se livrando da touca, cachecol e do pesado sobretudo, ela seguiu até a cozinha, rindo alto ao ver o rosto bagunçado do filho. “Por Deus, Gosha!” Com a colher dentro da boca, o menino mordia a calda caramelizada, tentando se ver livre do doce o quanto antes. “Você está parecendo uma bengalinha de açúcar…”

“É _doche_ , mamãe!” explicou Georgi, antes de babar mais uma vez.

“Isso foi ideia sua?” Margosha virou-se para o pai, sustentando o sorriso. Ela estava fazendo um enorme esforço para seu divertimento não constranger o filho, ao contrário de Feltsman. “Eu também vou querer.”

Feliz em atender o pedido da filha, Yakov abriu a gaveta e dela tirou uma colher limpa. Situações como aquela pareciam resgatar os bons e velhos tempos que ele tanto sentira falta.

.:.

Brincando na neve, Georgi fazia questão de parar certa altura da corrida e olhar para trás, voltando todo o caminho percorrido em um jogo que consistia em pisar nas próprias pegadas sem tropeçar ou cair. Era divertido e às vezes ele acabava prendendo o pé em um amontoado muito fofo de neve, que o enganava quanto sua profundidade. Estava acostumado a fazer a mesma brincadeira com a mãe, mas ela estava muito ocupada caminhando ao lado de Yakov para acompanhá-lo. De qualquer forma, aquilo não era um problema, não quando o ritmo dos dois era lento o bastante para dobrar o tempo que Georgi teria para brincar.

A casa de Nikolai e Yulia era uma construção de madeira simples, muito mais comuns de serem vistas na zona rural, o que a tornava bem mais interessante aos olhos de Georgi. Elas não eram de todo raras em Moscou, mas contrastando com as construções cada vez mais modernas, o lar Plisetsky era um refúgio ao alcance dos dedos, uma _datcha_ no meio urbano, que sempre cheirava a madeira queimada e pão quente. A principal graça naquela casinha de madeira, era a forma como ela estalava constantemente, enrijecendo pelo frio e estufando com o calor, no que Nikolai sempre dizia se tratar das vozes da casa, uma forma das paredes falarem. Desde então, Georgi se esforçava para entender o que cada estalo significava. O dialeto da madeira era meio difícil de entender.

“Não sei se quero entrar” murmurou Yakov. Seus passos diminuiam de ritmo e ele enrijecia a postura conforme a casinha de madeira se fazia mais visível.

“Por que, pai?” Margosha já suspeitava do motivo, mas não queria que ele se sentisse pior por ser de tão fácil leitura.

“Faz muitos anos que não passo o ano novo em uma festa, e você sabe que eu nunca soube lidar bem com pessoas.”

Mais a frente, Georgi já havia parado de brincar, olhando para a mãe na espera de sua autorização para continuarem o caminho.

“Não vou interferir na noite de vocês, podem ir que eu volto para seu apartamento.”

“Não, pai!” insistiu, não podendo evitar o tom pesaroso na voz. “Se não está confortável, podemos voltar, só me deixe avisar Nikolai…”

“Margosha, não precisa-”

“Mamãe?”

O chamado de Georgi atravessou a curta conversa e incomodou Yakov. Ele não tinha nada contra a criança, e sim contra a aparente falta de poder que sentia perto dele. Era como ter de lidar com uma segunda Margosha, acuado por todos os lados.

“Só um momento, Gosha!” pediu, voltando a se atentar ao pai. “Pode ser assim, pai? Eu deixo Nikolai avisado e-”

“Vamos logo.” Desistindo de virar as costas e ir embora, Yakov caminhou sozinho em direção à entrada da casa. Ao passar por Georgi, ele abaixou a aba frontal da touca peluciada, bloqueando a visão do pequeno e tirando uma risada do mesmo. Margosha sorriu e fez o mesmo caminho.

Nikolai os recepcionou com um sorriso tranquilo, diferente das risadas estridentes protagonizadas por Minako, no interior da casa. Da porta já era possível vê-la com uma garrafa de destilado na mão e outra vazia no chão, ao lado da poltrona onde estava confortavelmente acomodada. Vê-la fez Yakov fechar ainda mais o semblante e Popovevna sabia que a causa era seu constrangimento.

“Sejam muito bem-vindos.” O cumprimento de Plisetsky era receptivo como ele e a aparência aconchegante de sua casa. Chegava a ser divertido imaginar como uma garota tão intensa quanto a jovem Yulia podia pertencer àquele lar.

“Obrigado por me receber em sua casa.” Polido e muito sério, Yakov entregou uma caixa de trufas trazidas de São Petersburgo. Pela aparência da embalagem, deviam ter custado caro.

“Eu é quem agradeço sua visita, Margosha sempre falou muito bem de você.”

“Sempre, é?” desconfiou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para a filha.

“Desde que esse rapazinho aqui era um bebê de colo.” Georgi não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas gostava de ser incluído em assuntos que faziam as pessoas sorrirem. “Margosha também disse que suas saladas são quase tão boas quanto as minhas” gabou-se, deixando a costureira incrédula.

“Que mentira! Eu disse que eram _tão boas quanto_ as suas!” protestou ela, em defesa de seu bom nome.

“Deixe as saladas para ele, Nikolai, você sabe que seus piroshki são imbatíveis!” Minako ergueu a voz antes de se erguer do assento. Com o equilíbrio muito bom para quem já havia secado uma garrafa e meia de vodka, era de suspeitar quem teria ensinado os russos a beberem. “Olá, Yasha, quanto tempo.”

O cumprimento dispensando formalidades foi respondido com um aceno simples e um resmungar que poderia ter sido “Olá” ou nem mesmo isso. Georgi não havia prestado atenção o bastante para perceber o leve estranhar, puxando o casaco da mãe para ter sua atenção.

Já sabendo o que ele queria, Margosha tirou a pasta escura da bolsa e entregou com cuidado, escondendo o objeto dos olhos de todos e os demais presentes fingiram nada ver, contribuindo com a ilusão. Crente de seu anonimato, Georgi caminhou pé ante pé até a simples árvore de ano novo — porém brilhante aos seus olhos — e colocou a pasta embaixo dos galhos plásticos, feliz e ansioso pela meia-noite em que poderia presentear todos os convidados.

“Onde está Yulia, Nikolai?” Tal como a mãe perguntava, Georgi também havia estranhado a falta da menina. A casa estaria bem mais barulhenta com ela por perto.

“Lilia fez uma lista dos bons e maus meninos do ano e segurou todos eles para treino extra, hoje.” Minako respondeu por Plisetsky, apiedada, porém muito risonha, com a punição de Yulia e demais bailarinos.

“Ela continua terrível, pelo jeito” balbuciou Yakov, um tanto saudoso em seus resmungos.

“Você nem faz ideia!”

“Oh, eu trouxe as batatas que pediu, Nikolai!” Mudando de assunto, Margosha ergueu a sacola que trazia, recheada das raízes que protagonizariam o prato da noite.

“Podemos colocar para cozinhar agora, então, para dar tempo de Yulia chegar.” E voltando-se para Yakov, Nikolai esclareceu. “Minha filha adora participar do preparo da ceia.”

“Tomara que ela volte antes da meia-noite” brincou com o semblante sério. Conhecia bem o temperamento de Lilia para saber que ela seria capaz de prender seus alunos até a transmissão do discurso presidencial, dez minutos antes das doze badaladas. “E as beterrabas…?”

“Estão na bacia, em cima da pia.” Minako, à vontade na casa que já era seu segundo lar, orientou Yakov pelos cômodos. “Margosha disse que você faria o arenque, estou tão ansiosa! Há anos não como uma salada como a sua, cheguei até a sonhar com ela de ontem para hoje!”

Sério e ainda estranhando a presença da bailarina, Feltsman apenas acenou e nada respondeu. Okukawa provavelmente estaria menos amigável, não fosse a vodka ingerida — ainda que ela precisasse de muita concentração alcoólica para ficar bêbada de fato.

“Cuidarei dos ovos, então.” Margosha ofereceu-se, desembalando caixas e pegando panelas. “Gosha, quer ajudar a descascar as poncãs?”

Ela não precisava ter feito o convite; descascar aquelas frutas era um dos passatempos mais divertidos para Georgi. Ele adorava puxar as cascas lustrosas e observar o néctar doce desprender em gotas, no que pareciam pequenas nuvens de cheiro ácido. Os gomos, separados e montados cuidadosamente por ele no prato mais bonito de Nikolai, ficavam parecendo uma obra de arte, ou era que gostava de imaginar. Isso sem falar no cheiro cítrico que ficava em seus dedos e permanecia mesmo após várias lavagens. Quando ninguém estava olhando, Georgi pegava um gomo escondido e mastigava com vontade, apreciando o suco que se soltava dele, tratando de engolir o bagaço de gosto levemente amargo e as sementes que por ventura pudessem ter. Era melhor prevenir e eliminar toda a prova de seu pequeno crime, do que arriscar se livrar das sementes e ser flagrado.

“Margosha quer uma dose de vodka?”

“Você sabe que eu não bebo, Minako…”

“Yasha?” Concentrando toda sua atenção nas beterrabas descascadas, Yakov não respondeu. “Não me diga que não bebe, também, eu já te vi secar duas garrafas de álcool como se bebesse água.”

Podendo estar corado de irritação ou constrangimento, Feltsman preservou seu direito de permanecer calado.

Antes que pudesse intervir a favor do pai, Margosha ouviu o estardalhaço típico de Yulia anunciar sua chegada. Abrindo a porta com vontade, a menina conversava animadamente e com a voz nas alturas e aos adultos ocupados na cozinha, restou uma divertida troca de olhares. Yakov já podia prever, pelo temperamento expansivo de Plisetskaya, que estava velho demais para lidar com a nova geração.

“Gora, você já está aqui!” gritou ela ainda mais alto. Única pessoa na sala e ainda ocupado com as poncãs — quando não as estava comendo —, Margosha ouviu quando Yulia deu um beijo estalado nas bochechas de seu filho, no que ele retribuiu com risinhos e um cumprimento muito educado.

“Sejam bem-vindas!”

_Bem-vindas?_

Percebendo ter um convidado extra, Nikolai abandonou as batatas e atravessou o cômodo secando as mãos no avental úmido. Parada no meio da sala, tão séria quanto Yakov com suas beterrabas, Lilia Baranovskaya expressou algo parecido com um sorriso e estendeu uma cara garrafa de champanhe, tanto um agradecimento pela recepção quanto um pedido de desculpas por sua repentina presença.

“Senhorita Baranovskaya, seja muito bem-vinda.”

Da cozinha, o cumprimento travou Yakov.

“Sua menina sabe ser bem insistente, quando quer, Plisetsky” esclareceu, levemente exausta de todos os “por favores” ditos por Yulia. “Gostaria de ver tamanha persistência nos ensaios.” Claramente, ela não perderia uma oportunidade de incomodar a aluna.

Ignorando o leve puxão de orelha, a garota justificou o convite em cima da hora.

“Lilia iria passar o ano novo sozinha e isso é tão triste! Não concorda, Gora?” Assustado com a atenção, o menino concordou prontamente, torcendo para não precisar responder nada e assim descobrirem o sétimo ou oitavo gomo de poncã surrupiado no intervalo de meia hora.

“Eu disse que estou acostumada a passar pelos festejos sem de fato festejá-los…” Constrangida, reação rara se vinda da ex-prima ballerina, Lilia não teve tempo de justificar a discussão que acabou levando-a até a casa de sua aluna, recebendo o sorriso singelo de Nikolai.

“É um prazer recebê-la para a ceia. É sempre bom ter a mesa cheia no ano novo.” Lendo o rótulo do champanhe que tinha em mãos, sorriu mais uma vez. “Além do mais, temos mais um convidado extra, o pai de Margosha festejará a passagem de ano conosco!”

Os olhos de Lilia, sempre cerrados em desinteresse, arregalaram quando ela finalmente entendeu _quem_ estava ali.

Largando a faca e os legumes cozidos, Feltsman percebeu quão longa poderia ser aquela noite.

“Eu vou aceitar a bebida agora, Okukawa.”

.:.

Por mais rica que fosse sua imaginação, Georgi jamais teria fantasiado sobre Lilia picando cenouras e pepinos na cozinha de Yulia. Não somente cenouras, como também as batatas de Nikolai e logo as beterrabas de Yakov ficaram a seus cuidados, cortados em cubinhos tão pequenos e bonitos que fizeram as poncãs perderem a magia, convidando Georgi a mudar o foco de sua atenção.

“Corte menor essas beterrabas, Yakov, a disposição dos legumes ficará desproporcional na salada.” Com o tom blasé de sempre, Lilia chamou atenção de Feltsman e Georgi achou graça de como ela sabia o nome do pai de sua mãe sem ninguém precisar dizer.

“É vinagrete, Lilia, não precisa ser bonito.”

“Não, claro que não, apenas seus patinadores precisam ser.”

O tom ácido, mais cítrico que as poncãs, foi percebido até mesmo pela criança.

“Gosha, venha, sabe que é perigoso crianças mexerem com objetos afiados.”

Ele até quis dizer para a mãe que as facas estavam com os adultos, não ele, mas optou por obedecer, como sempre. Nikolai havia reforçado a lenha na lareira e a sala mostrava-se bem mais convidativa, razão extra para não discordar do pedido materno.

Achando a tensão entre Lilia e Yakov bem mais estranha do que uma ex-prima ballerina ajudando na ceia de sua casa, Yulia rondava a entrada da cozinha e vez ou outra lançava olhares para Margosha, muito constrangida para falar qualquer coisa, e Minako, esperando uma brecha boa o bastante para despejar a fofoca que fazia sua língua dormente.

A fofoca, claro, não o álcool.

Juntando tanto a bailarina quanto a costureira no canto da sala, o mais afastado que podiam naquele cômodo pequeno demais para tantas pessoas, Plisetskaya cobrou explicações. Tinha uma péssima sensação e esperava que os esclarecimentos a deixassem mais calma.

“Estou perdendo alguma coisa? Eles já se conheciam?” perguntou a garota em um sussurro. O mais baixo que a embriaguez permitiu, Minako deu risada, sobrando para uma muito constrangida Margosha a responsabilidade de contar aquela história.

“Você sabe, Yulia, que Lilia dançou durante muitos anos no balé de Kirov, não é?”

“Mariinski” corrigiu Minako, mais alto do que a conversa clandestina deveria ser.

“Mariinski, é, eu ainda não me acostumei…” reclamou Margosha antes de continuar. “E eu a conheci ainda criança-”

Cansada dos nem começados floreios, Okukawa atravessou a delicada explicação para despejar de uma só vez:

“Eles foram casados.”

Os olhos de Yulia arregalaram de tal forma que de onde estava Georgi pensou que eles pudessem saltar para fora.

“Como assim?”

“Como assim “como assim”, Yulia? Casados! Sabe, aliança no dedo, dividindo a mesma cama, fazendo coisas que casais fazem, tipo reclamar de tudo o tempo todo!”

Ela não sabia o que era mais chocante naquilo tudo, Lilia, logo _ela_ , ter tido um marido, ou imaginá-la em uma vida conjunta.

“Quando ainda estava em São Petersburgo, havia o boato de que Yakov guardava a aliança da ex-esposa, que ela teria jogado do nono andar do apartamento onde viviam.” Tão bizarro boato foi contato em tom risonho. Não tinha como algo daqueles ter acontecido.

“Ele guarda, sim.” Margosha ter confirmado o que parecia a mais absurda das mentiras, sumiu com o sorriso de Minako no mesmo instante. “Não morávamos no nono andar, era no sexto, e ela não jogou a aliança fora, quem disse isso?” Ela nunca soube daquela fofoca antes e não conseguia acreditar nos exageros que aumentavam aquela história.

“Então como ele ficou com a aliança?” O interesse agora também era de Yulia.

“Não sei, ele não gosta de tocar no assunto…” O lamento de Margosha era doloroso. “De qualquer forma, não foi uma separação fácil e eles parecem não ter superado isso até hoje.”

“Eles não se viam há quanto tempo?” Yulia quis saber o tamanho do estrago que havia feito sem saber.

“Acho que seis anos, foi quase na mesma época em que eu vim para Moscou.”

Seis anos… Um ex-casal de passado traumático se reencontrando em uma constrangedora reunião de família e amigos para passarem o ano novo juntos em comemoração. Aquilo era uma sequência de pequenas catástrofes que só faziam Yulia imaginar que a maior delas ainda estava por vir:

“Eu vou perder meu pequeno cisne, não vou?”

“Vai perder até a cabeça, Yulenka…”

“Minako, não exagere!” Margosha tentou apaziguar o horror providenciado pela amiga. “Nada vai te acontecer, Yulia, não teria como você saber e Lilia sabe disso.”

“Claro, acredite nisso” desdenhou Okukawa, se afastando. “Kolya, vi um whisky 1974 na sua cristaleira e eu quero provar!”

Distraído dos problemas adultos, Georgi aproveitava o calor da lareira para deitar confortavelmente no tapete que cheirava a coisas guardadas há muito tempo, e assistir à reprise de um filme temático, muito popular naquela época do ano. Dentro de algumas horas o presidente faria o tão famoso discurso antes da meia-noite e lembrar disso o deixava animado, sentindo-se muito importante com o anúncio gravado que parecia olhar diretamente para ele.

Aos poucos, as horas avançaram e com elas o consumo alcoólico, despertando o bom humor de Yakov. Bem menos sisudo e conversando energicamente com Nikolai, Georgi não teve muita certeza se Feltsman estava sendo amigável ou agressivo, mas como o pai de Yulia passava a maior parte dos monólogos dele rindo, considerou ser algo positivo. Sua mãe, pelo menos, estava rindo por trás das mãos que cobriam o rosto corado.

Como se medindo a disposição de Popovich, Yulia passava por ele vez ou outra beliscando suas bochechas, garantindo quão acordado Georgi estava. Receber seus risinhos como resposta eram sempre a certeza de que tudo estava bem, mesmo com a bagunça dentro de casa. Dado certo momento, ela desistiu dos mimos para pegá-lo no colo, o distanciando da televisão e indo até a mesa, coberta de pratos e bacias recheadas até a borda. Já estava quase na hora da ceia e ele nem tinha percebido, cada vez mais animado com um dos melhores acontecimentos da noite, as badaladas.

“A champanhe, alguém traga a champanhe!!” gritou Minako, desesperada com a possibilidade de passarem pelo reveillon sem brindarem devidamente.

“Pare de gritar, Okukawa, ou não subirá naquele palco nunca mais!” A ameaça de Lilia também veio aos berros e a contradição era divertida aos olhos de Georgi.

“Onde está o meu copo?! Eu quero o meu copo!” bronqueou Yakov, de olhos fechados e rosto muito vermelho, meio acordado, meio dormindo, causando estranheza para o pequeno.

“Na sua mão, pai…” Gentilmente, Margosha encheu a taça segurada firmemente por Feltsman com água gelada, esperançosa de que isso fosse o bastante para amenizar a embriaguez e a provável ressaca do dia seguinte.

“Vai dar meia-noite!” Yulia gritou, erguendo-se da cadeira e com isso quase derrubando metade da mesa.

“O brinde, o brinde!” animou-se Georgi, erguendo o copinho de plástico cheio de suco.

“Já estou providenciando!” Sua mãe riu, rompendo o lacre da garrafa antes de chegar à rolha.

“As badaladas! Já vai começar!” reclamou Yulia, birrenta como nenhuma criança poderia ser.

“Vamos perder o ano novo, Margosha!” Okukawa reclamou com exagero dramático, mas Georgi não tinha nenhum filtro para suas ironias e acabou por se desesperar. Perder o ano novo? Imagine ficar preso em 1992 para sempre!

“Rápido, mamãe!”

“Já estou abrindo, Gosha, só mais um pouco…”

E com os olhos presos no televisor, todos aguardaram. Com os cumprimentos finais do presidente, imagens da Praça Vermelha ocuparam a tela, sendo substituídas em cortes bruscos para o relógio de Kremlin. Silêncio, espera, expectativa… E a primeira badalada soou.

A rolha da champanhe voou pela sala e se perdeu em algum canto, esquecida com os gritos e comemorações que se estenderam pelo minuto seguinte das badaladas. O jantar começou no começo do hino nacional e no fim do mesmo nem todos haviam conseguido se servir, em uma bagunça que quase começou uma briga por uma das bacias de salada olivier. Assistindo a tudo aquilo rindo, Georgi desfrutava das poncãs, as quais podia finalmente comer sem culpa.

Depois de uma hora inteira de comidas e festejos, a sobra de saladas era muita, tal qual a satisfação dos convidados. Com comida a ser servida para mais uma semana, podiam dar a noite como sucesso, faltando apenas a visita à Praça Vermelha para darem fim à primeira noite do feriado estendido. Antes de saírem para assistir os fogos providenciados por diferentes grupos de pessoas, uniram-se ao lado da árvore enfeitada, um dos últimos rituais festivos do ano velho que presenteava literalmente o ano novo; a entrega dos presentes.

Constrangidos pelo imprevisto não ter possibilitado a compra de nenhuma lembrança, Yakov e Lilia permaneceram na mesa, bebericando água e descascando poncãs, já que nenhum piroshki havia sobrado, enquanto assistiam a troca de embrulhos. Margosha foi presenteada com um cachecol azul-marinho feito por Yulia e, aproveitando as habilidades recém conquistadas com suas agulhas de tricô, o mesmo tipo de presente foi dado à Minako, Nikolai e Georgi. Também usando de suas habilidades na costura, Popovevna presenteou as duas bailarinas com tiaras emplumadas totalmente novas — e diferentes das providenciadas pelo Bolshoi —, para serem usadas nas apresentações de O Lago dos Cisnes que começaria logo após o feriado. Os gritos de Plisetskaya agradeceram a tiara enquanto ela a colocava sobre os cabelos soltos, emocionada e fantasiando ser a própria Odette. Para Nikolai, uma manta de lã lisa, o tipo de presente que ele adorava para cobrir os joelhos sempre prejudicados nas baixas temperaturas.

Ainda ocupado com o novo cachecol e se enrolando nele, Georgi viu entre as fibras de lã quando Minako virou-se para ele sorrindo, com uma caixinha em mãos. Ele levou algum tempo para entender ser aquela embalagem simples o seu presente e foi preciso que a bailarina colocasse a caixa em suas mãos para que ele tomasse a iniciativa de tocá-la.

“Não vai abrir?”

Por algum motivo, Georgi estava com receio de abrir, uma vergonha recém-conquistada, mas o interesse das demais pessoas naquela sala, acabou o incentivando a conferir o presente.

Dentro da caixa de papel encerado, havia uma corrente escura, que contra a luz apresentava um brilho metálico. Gelada ao toque, Georgi pensava se não sentiria frio se a usasse, detalhe que precisaria conferir com a mãe mais tarde. O destaque do presente, no entanto, não era a corrente, mas o pingente que ela trazia, uma pedra ovalada e escura, que contra a luz cintilava como um céu estrelado, com inúmeros risquinhos em dourado em uma das superfícies polidas, que Georgi logo entendeu serem as letras japonesas entendidas por Minako:

七転び八起き

“É lindo!” O elogio era sincero e genuinamente feliz. Com tantas pessoas por quem tinha apreço por perto, não poderia pedir por mais nada para considerar sua vida completa.

“Sabe o que está escrito?” Com um gesto, ele negou. “ _Nanakorobi Yaoki_.” Impressionado e muito interessado, Georgi sequer piscava. “Cair sete vezes e reerguer-se oito. Significa não desistir, não importando o que aconteça ou quantos desafios apareçam em nossas vidas, não podemos deixar que o que nos derruba nos segure no chão” explicou o mais objetivo possível, acarinhando os cabelos negros.

“Nana…?”

“ _Nanakorobi Yaoki._ ” Para Georgi, ainda parecia difícil.

“Me ensina a falar?”

“Só se me prometer nunca desistir.”

Passando a corrente pela cabeça e a descendo até o pescoço, Georgi reforçou sua palavra.

“Prometo!”

Ele não sabia que prometer aquilo era muito mais fácil do que conseguir cumprir.

“Agora que todos já terminaram, podemos ir? Vamos perder os fogos!” Yulia estava animada. No ano anterior ela quase havia sido atingida por um desavisado e ter esse tipo de história para contar era sempre incrível.

“Calma, ainda falta nosso presente.” Margosha sorriu, olhando para o pai. Um pouco lento pelo sono e vodka, Yakov arrastou a cadeira e se ergueu, quase precisando ser amparado por Lilia quando curvou-se sobre a mesa e permanecido deitado sobre ela. Pigarreando e coçando os olhos pequenos, ele caminhou até a árvore, começando a discursar.

“Eu estava conversando com sua mãe sobre seu bom desempenho patinando e, sendo eu técnico e ex-patinador, avaliei sua capacidade nos últimos dias e comentei com Margosha achar um desperdício esperarmos que entre na escola para ter aulas de patinação.” Georgi achava que Yakov falava difícil, mas estava achando muito interessante a parte onde ele dizia ser ex-patinador. “Então, com autorização dela, eu estarei pagando suas aulas esse ano.”

Todos esperavam uma reação que não aconteceu. Eram muitas informações para processar e entender e Georgi precisou de segundos extras para compreender o óbvio. A surpresa e a felicidade que ele não conseguia exteriorizar embolaram seu estômago e a sensação o fez sentir vontade de rir, embora seus olhos ardessem como se pudesse chorar.

“Vou poder patinar bastante?” perguntou com a voz trêmula. Queria confirmar se havia entendido direito e aquele resumo era o máximo que sua cabecinha conseguia simplificar.

“Algumas horas por dia, sim.”

“Como Oleg Nikif-”

“Melhor do que ele.” Yakov não deixou que aquele nome estragasse o ano recém começado.

Desacostumado com demonstrações de afeto e despreparado para recebê-los de forma tão espontânea, o abraço entusiasmado de Georgi o deixou totalmente sem reação. O menino agradecia repetidamente e saltitava de alegria, com tamanha energia que Yakov não se surpreenderia se ele ficasse pulando para sempre.

Usando daquela energia movida a risadas, Georgi jogou-se nos braços da mãe, abraçando-a com força antes de correr até a árvore e tirar debaixo dela a pasta que guardava o presente de todos os convidados. Popovevna recebeu um cartão dobrado com círculos e curvas tentando imitar uma moldura em rococó, onde era ela o destaque em vestido azul e riscos púrpuras sobre os olhos, que imitavam a maquiagem usada por ela. Minako viu a si mesma no palco russo, com rosas de todas as cores sendo jogadas em sua direção, celebrando o protagonismo que tanto ela quanto a criança desejavam vê-la um dia, assim como Yulia, tendo o mesmo Bolshoi como cenário de fundo. Ela e Nikolai sorriam em giz vermelho e pareciam muito felizes na interpretação infantil.

Por coincidência, o desenho feito para Lilia estava entre os demais e Georgi teve a oportunidade de correr até ela, contornar a mesa e entregar a folha colorida, com Lilia parada em um fundo lilás, vestindo um grosso casaco de gola escura.

“Eu gosto do seu casaco amarelo” Georgi elogiou, explicando o porquê de ter escolhido aqueles detalhes do figurino casual.

“Eu também gosto do meu casaco amarelo.” Sorriu, expressão pouco comum em seu dia-a-dia. “Obrigada, Georgi.”

Feliz, ele segurou o pingente em seu pescoço, sentindo o formato ovalado esquentar em contato com sua pele. Por alguma razão, aquela joia parecia lhe encher de energia e saber que poderia patinar o quanto quisesse aumentava essa convicção. Nada poderia estragar a vida maravilhosa que tinha.

“Já podemos ir ver os fogos?” Yulia cortou o momento para expressar sua ansiedade. “Logo as pessoas irão para casa, quero ver os fogos!”

“Eu também quero!” Margosha fez coro à garota, pronta para sair e aproveitar a noite barulhenta dos festejos.

“Pode ser bom, há anos não vejo a bagunça das ruas.” Lilia manifestou-se positiva. Yulia se lembraria de embebedá-la mais vezes.

“Só se não demorarmos, meus joelhos ainda doem.”

Vestindo seus casacos e reforçando a camada de tecidos, todos se prepararam para um animado passeio pelo centro festivo de Moscou. Enquanto Margosha enrolava o novo cachecol no pescoço, Feltsman se aproximou de Georgi e o ajudou a vestir a touca, abaixando-se na altura dele para sussurrar o que apenas o garoto pudesse ouvir.

“Quero que patine o máximo que puder, ouviu bem?” O pedido era uma mistura de cobrança com expectativa, que Georgi assentiu com alegria. “Não me decepcione, criança.”

“Não vou!”

“Pai, Gosha, vamos?”

Atendendo ao chamado da mãe, Georgi correu até ela e se agarrou à mão estendida, com um sorriso que nem a frieza moscovita era capaz de apagar. Depois de tanto tempo evitando e negando aquela família, o técnico agora se via como o maior entusiasta da felicidade dos dois.

Ficando para trás, ele olhou uma última vez para o desenho e, tentando imitar a gravura ricamente decorada em giz colorido, Yakov sorriu.

.:.

Cobertos por polainas ou despidas delas, tornozelos dos mais variados tipos eram apertados pelas fitas de cetim das sapatilhas de ponta, as mesmas responsáveis por piruetas impecáveis e unhas encravadas, o calçado clássico que garantia não somente a pose de todo um corpo de baile, como também deformava os pés que os vestiam, um sacrifício necessário — e o menor deles — para quem queria tirar do palco seu ganha-pão. Quanto maior fosse o destaque de quem dominava a ponta engessada da sapatilha, maior era o retorno e amor de coreógrafos e plateia, garantindo um aumento também nos rublos que recheavam seus salários ao fim do mês. Mais do que um sonho, o protagonismo era também uma ambiciosa necessidade, que muitos perseguiam, mas poucos alcançavam. Mesmo sua personalidade enérgica dizendo o contrário, Minako fazia parte do grupo que se via em uma eterna perseguição sem frutos, só não desistindo por pura teimosia. Com trinta anos e poucos solos, conquistados com unhas e dentes naquele meio disputado, o papel principal já não era mais o seu sonho; a briga era sempre pelos outros solos.

Entrando no grande salão com a mesma feição fechada de sempre, Lilia trazia em mãos um envelope que guardava a escalação de bailarinos para uma das próximas peças a serem apresentadas na temporada de 1993-1994. Responsável por A Bela Adormecida, Baranovskaya prometia dar trabalho para bailarinos, cenógrafos e figurinistas, esses últimos que já haviam inclusive começado a compra de tecidos e reforma de vestidos. Pelas mãos de Lilia, aquela apresentação redefiniria o conceito de _espetáculo_ , e a exigência não seria menos do que a perfeição.

Se aproximando cautelosa, desviando de todos os corpos esguios enfileirados um ao lado do outro, Yulia alcançou Minako, escondendo-se atrás do ombro da bailarina. Queria ela mesma tomar o envelope das mãos magras e conferir se seu nome estava entre os solistas e provavelmente começar uma briga caso não tivesse pelo menos poucos segundos de destaque.

“Prefiro a morte do que o corpo de baile” sussurrou para Minako e por pouco Okukawa não riu de todo aquele drama.

“Não seja cruel, Yulenka, o corpo de baile é importantíssimo para o cenário de uma apresentação e você sabe disso.”

“A peça se chama _A Bela Adormecida_ , não _O Corpo de Baile_ ” reclamou, colocando todo o argumento de Minako em descrédito. Ignorando o drama adolescente, ela apenas sorriu divertida.

Ao lado de dois assistentes, Lilia trocou poucas e baixas palavras, abrindo o envelope com displicência, totalmente diferente do grupo que havia suspendido a respiração em conjunto. De onde estavam, não podiam ver nada do que estava escrito naquela lista e nem mesmo a transparência do papel os ajudava a distinguir o borrão escuro das letras rabiscadas na caligrafia cursiva de Baranovskaya. Todo aquele suspense ainda mataria metade dos presentes.

“Você seria uma boa Aurora” murmurou Minako no meio de todo aquele silêncio e por pouco Yulia deixou passar o elogio que era para ela.

“Eu?” Incrédula, ela suprimiu a vontade de rir. “Que exagero, Minako…”

“Loira, esguia, olhos brilhantes e ótimo domínio da ponta, a princesa perfeita.” A bailarina estava sendo sincera e isso surpreendeu Plisetskaya.

“Qual é, Minako, bom domínio da ponta? Eu jamais conseguiria fazer o adágio, você enlouqueceu?” Sem resposta, ela continuou a falar. “Você é uma bailarina muito melhor do que eu, com o dobro de anos de experiência, já passou da hora de te darem uma protagonista.” E para finalizar, emendou: “E daí que eu sou o estereótipo de princesa? vou vomitar se me derem a Cinderela.”

“Jamais poderia ser Aurora.”

“Só porque é japonesa?”

“Só porque sou japonesa _aqui_.”

“Atenção” exigiu Lilia, atravessando a conversa paralela e fazendo todos enrijecerem como um bando de soldados em posição de sentido. “Começarei a distribuir os papéis e não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação.” Folheando as duas páginas de nomes e indicações, ela continuou com os avisos. “Se forem chorar, façam isso fora das minhas vistas e se possível, fora do Bolshoi.” O silêncio geral foi a confirmação que ela esperava. “Ivanova e Danilov como Florine e Pássaro Azul, Fedoseyeva, Gridneva, Bessmertnova e Kabalevskaya como as quatro jóias…”

Pegos de surpresa, tanto os indicados quanto os demais bailarinos olharam entre si, confusos e desprevenidos pela ordem aleatória com que Lilia nomeava os intérpretes de cada personagem, jogando o elenco do primeiro e segundo ato em ordem inversa, cada nova chamada um descompassar diferente para o coração do grupo. Era necessária muita atenção em suas palavras e pouca perda de tempo para cumprimentos — sinceros ou não —, apenas Lilia honrando as sapatilhas de ferro e aterrorizando todo o corpo de baile.

“Plisetskaya como Fada da Alegria…” Aliviada, Yulia escorou-se em Minako. “Rurik como Príncipe Charmant, Kalganova como Fada Lilás…”

Enquanto Baranovskaya continuava a distribuir papéis aleatórios, Okukawa não evitou revirar os olhos, pouco preocupada em disfarçar a decepção. Era com Laura Kalganova sua maior rivalidade dentro do Bolshoi, desde que teve a oportunidade de integrar o corpo de baile do mais importante balé europeu. Estranhamente orgulhosa de sua xenofobia, enfrentava Minako com posturas e palavras, indignando-se publicamente quando as duas conquistaram o papel de Fada Açucarada no Quebra-Nozes da temporada anterior. Facilmente ofendida, não aceitava ter sua dança comparada à de Okukawa e fazia de seu trabalho dentro do teatro não somente um emprego, mas uma afronta contra a bailarina estrangeira. Conquistar o protagonismo da personagem que Minako estava de olho desde o anúncio de A Bela Adormecida na programação da temporada, lhe deu enorme satisfação e seu sorriso descarado foi direcionado sem filtros para a inconformada japonesa.

“Okukawa como Aurora…”

O sorriso de Laura não durou o bastante e foi a vez de Minako se escorar em Yulia, sem perceber ter tido um princípio de desmaio com o anúncio. Se estivesse em condições de reparar na reação das pessoas ao redor, teria notado quão abismado estava Rurik, dividido entre aplaudir ou correr beijá-la — o que provavelmente lhe custaria uma bronca ou o papel de príncipe. Com a visão turva e os sentidos afetados, não conseguiu acompanhar o fim da escalação; ignorando o assombro alheio, a alegria de Yulia e a visível vontade de morrer de seu desafeto clássico, ela começou a chorar como Lilia, desde o começo, havia avisado para não fazer.

.:.

A turma de Georgi tinha muitas crianças de sua idade, do tipo mais variado possível, com poucas mais velhas. Era divertido patinar pelo rinque com os outros em fila única, e às vezes alguns de seus colegas se desequilibravam e acabavam por levar mais dois ou três colegas ao chão frio, acompanhado de choros ou risos. Popovich tinha muito orgulho de seu ótimo equilíbrio e de nunca ter caído, mesmo com os esbarrões — que ele nunca sabia dizer se eram acidentais ou maldosas. Ele não gostava nada do olhar zombeteiro das crianças mais velhas, especialmente quando lhe enchiam de perguntas que não sabia responder.

Não conhecer algo, geralmente, não incomodava Georgi. Margosha dizia que ele não precisava saber tudo e que se caso não conhecesse alguma coisa, bastava perguntar para saber. A dúvida nunca era uma vergonha, pelo contrário, era a partir dela que as pessoas iam atrás de respostas, descobrindo coisas novas e expandindo o conhecimento não somente de si mesmos, mas do resto do mundo. Era como haviam desenvolvido tecnologias para a luz elétrica, o telefone, automóveis, aviões, descobertas que surgiram a partir da dúvida: e se pudéssemos ter luz depois que o sol de põe? E se pudéssemos conversar com quem está longe? E se pudéssemos ter a mesma velocidade de um cavalo sem precisar correr? E se pudéssemos voar?

E se Georgi tivesse pai?

Aquela dúvida, todavia, ele guardava para si mesmo. Sentia um desconforto estranho pensando nisso, porque sua família sempre foi muito boa para ele de repente começar a sentir falta daquela peça sobressalente que, até onde ele sabia, nunca lhe fizera falta. Parecia desrespeito com Minako e Margosha, desconsideração com Yulia e os caramelos de Nikolai, ingratidão do pior tipo. Essa confusão o deixava culpado e ir para as aulas começou a desanimá-lo.

“Por que você não tem pai?” perguntou inocentemente uma das crianças. De tanto ouvir as provocações das crianças maiores, a dúvida já começava a ser geral.

“Eu não sei.” Era a única resposta que ele sabia.

“Ele morreu?” sugeriu uma.

“Foi embora?” outra também deu seu palpite.

Georgi também não sabia.

“Ele não o quis” uma das crianças mais velhas se aproximou, com um sorriso muito maldoso para um menino de apenas oito anos. “Nem nome tem!”

“Eu tenho um nome!” rebateu emburrado. “É Georgi!”

“Digo nome de família! Qual é a sua origem? Seus antepassados? Você não tem história, não tem nada!”

O menino estava errado! Georgi tinha sim origem e era a casa dele, com sua mãe e Minako! E Margosha tinha um pai muito legal, que inclusive o pagava aulas de patinação há meses! E Georgi podia até não saber sobre os antepassados, mas poderia perguntar, Yakov era velho e velhos sabiam de muita coisa por terem vivido mais tempo que as outras pessoas, Yulia havia lhe dito! Ele tinha uma história, ele era filho de Margosha Popovevna e futuro melhor patinador da Rússia e também…

“O que aconteceu aqui?”

O instrutor se aproximou do grupo, que se dissipou rapidamente, deixando o adulto para trás com Georgi aos prantos. Todas as suas justificativas e tudo o que sabia haviam ficado dentro de sua cabeça, gritando e discutindo entre si, sem conseguirem se organizar devidamente para poder rebater em palavras as cruéis acusações daquela criança. Os soluços sofridos chegaram aos ouvidos de Margosha, que havia chegado para buscar o filho, lançando a mulher para dentro do ginásio e enfim o rinque. Escorregando e torcendo os pés, ela deu passos inconstantes, porém certeiros até Georgi, o trazendo em seu colo e apertando em um abraço capaz de protegê-lo de todo aquele tormento que só o deixava cada dia mais confuso.

“Calma, Georgi, já passou…”

Popovich queria acreditar naquela afirmação como sempre havia acreditado em Margosha, mas já estava grande o bastante para saber que nada daquilo passaria, não enquanto continuassem a perturbá-lo por sua falta de respostas.

“Por que eu não tenho um pai?” perguntou entre soluços e suas lágrimas não o deixaram ver quando o coração de Margosha despedaçou-se de forma irrecuperável.

Beijando o topo dos cabelos negros, Popovevna dispensou o pedido de desculpas do instrutor e ignorou os olhares de sentimentos variados que recebeu, deixando o rinque sem dirigir palavra a ninguém. Ela não precisava disso, não agora.

Margosha sabia — ela havia falado tanto a Yakov! — que perturbariam a cabeça de sua criança, principalmente estudando ao lado do filho de Osipov. A desgraça ainda havia demorado para acontecer e era triste estar surpresa por não terem o perseguido antes.

O choro de Georgi os acompanhou durante metade do trajeto, reduzindo aos poucos para suspiros que faziam tremer o corpo pequeno, apaziguando quando enfim exausto, acabou adormecendo com a cabeça tombada no ombro da mãe. Naquele momento, onde ele descansava toda a dor da rejeição em um sono sem sonhos, Margosha apertou o abraço e chorou.

Por que Georgi? Por que logo ele?

De volta ao apartamento, ela o deitou no colchão de casal e desejou que Georgi não despertasse tão cedo. Queria que ele descansasse, que esquecesse aquele mundo traiçoeiro e fantasiasse unicamente com o rinque. Os sonhos gelados do filho certamente o fariam acordar melhor, um consolo que nem mesmo ela poderia providenciar.

O mais silenciosamente possível, Margosha pegou sua velha agenda e buscou entre todos os contatos, dos mais buscados aos desatualizados, o nome de Yakov. Respirando fundo, ela olhou para a mancha no teto, uma desculpa para manter a cabeça erguida e as lágrimas dentro dos olhos. Sentia não poder chorar e por essa razão, não podia fazê-lo.

Mas era tão difícil ser forte sozinha.

Firmando a mão no telefone para conter os tremores, errou o número do pai mais vezes que o aceitável até acertar e aguardou, agarrando-se ao fone como se dependesse daquela ligação para viver. Podia ouvir o bater do próprio coração sobressaindo à chamada e perguntava-se se seria ele a cumprimentar Yakov antes de ter a chance de dizer alô.

 _“Berezin falando.”_ O atendente desinteressado não era quem Margosha esperava e isso serviu para deixá-la mais nervosa.

“Quero falar com Yakov Feltsman” pediu, despida de qualquer educação e formalidade.

 _“Ele está na pista, agora.”_ Azedo pelo destrato da moça, ele devolveu a informação com rispidez

“Por favor, eu preciso falar com Yakov Feltsman agora.”

_“Já disse que ele está trabalhando.”_

“Diga que é Margosha Popovevna.”

O silêncio do outro lado da linha fez com que a costureira pensasse ter perdido a chamada. Margosha já estava pronta para discar o número novamente, quando ouviu a resposta mau humorada do atendente:

_“Só um momento.”_

O momento durou uma vida. Caminhando de um lado para outro, tanto quanto o fio sanfonado do aparelho permitia, ela tentava descontar o nervoso no breve caminhar, espiando entre uma passada e outra o sono do filho. Ver Georgi tão inocente tornava ainda pior aquela situação.

 _“Você nunca me liga.”_ A falta de cumprimentos formais aparentemente era de família. Yakov sentia que algo de errado havia acontecido, do contrário só teria notícias da filha por cartas.

“Pai!” Notando ter gritado enquanto chamava por ele, Margosha conteve a voz e velou por Georgi mais uma vez. Para seu alívio, ele permanecia dormindo. “Pai, pai…”

Margosha continuou o chamando, despejando em cada “pai” um sentimento diferente, um pedido de socorro impossível de expressar em outras palavras. A responsabilidade em seus ombros era pesada demais, forçando-a para baixo até não restar mais resistência em suas pernas, pressionando Margosha contra o piso gasto, comprimindo sua alma. Era como estar se afogando e ser responsável por se afundar cada vez mais, esticar a mão em pedido de ajuda e não forçar as pernas a nadarem. Estava tão cansada…

“O filho de Osipov está lá… Eu disse que ele falaria, eu disse que todos eles falariam, pai… Eu disse que cedo ou tarde iriam machucar Georgi, eu disse…”

Yakov não tinha o poder de mudar aquilo, mas dividir aquele fardo ajudava a amenizar a dor do filho, que era também sua — ou quem sabe pior. Saber que não podia proteger Georgi de todos os golpes da vida a matava.

 _“Venham para São Petersburgo”_ falou ele com seu timbre rouco. Não queria saber quem teria falado o quê, apenas queria acabar logo com aquela _merda_ que arruinava a vida de quem amava. _“Eu treino seu filho, eu cuido de vocês.”_

Margosha concordou para a geladeira antes de seus soluços responderem.

“Nós vamos.”

Do outro lado da linha, Yakov já pensava em providenciar um novo espaço onde pudesse viver com Margosha e Georgi, balançando a cabeça em concordância com os próprios planos. Um apartamento perto do rinque seria bom, dois quartos seriam o bastante, ele poderia muito bem dormir na sala, como quando ainda vivia nos apartamentos comunitários durante a década de cinquenta.

_“Já estou esperando.”_

Um sofá não era nada se pudesse pessoalmente secar as lágrimas da filha.

.:.

Escondido no quarto de acesso restrito, a criança buscava nos objetos encaixotados, todas as relíquias que ficavam ali trancadas, proibidas para ele. Havia sido com muito custo que ele conseguira pegar a chave daquele cômodo, portanto a emoção de estar ali era ainda maior. Se ficasse quieto o bastante, ninguém o descobriria e ele sairia daquela aventura sem nenhuma sequela.

Mexendo em uma caixa e outra, observou fotos, folheou antigas revistas e admirou durante longos minutos o belo rosto da mulher de quem havia herdado os olhos claros, tal como todos os suaves traços de sua aparência, tão delicada que frequentemente o confundiam com uma garota. Não era uma preocupação e o garoto também não corrigia quem erroneamente o tratava no feminino, principalmente por sentir-se ainda mais ligado à mãe que a vida infelizmente não o deixou conhecer.

Em meio a suas buscas, a mais maravilhosa foi feita, um tesouro tamanho que afetou toda sua cuidadosa discrição; com a coroa de rosas azuis em mãos, ele encaixou o adorno empoeirado nos cabelos prateados e correu para fora do quarto, barulhento nas passadas pesadas, rindo desde o interior do cômodo até os corredores, preenchidos por sua felicidade em encontrar aquele adereço que poderia ter sido de sua mãe, uma rainha, uma princesa, uma fada!

“Pai!” chamou, no auge de sua emoção. “Pai! Olha o que eu achei!”

Ocupado em uma ligação, com o fone bege em uma mão e um copo de destilado na outra, o homem lançou um único olhar ríspido ao filho, que entendendo a repreensão, tirou a coroa da cabeça e escondeu-se atrás dela. Mesmo a grosseria paterna não foi o suficiente para afetar sua alegria e ele saltitou no mesmo lugar, imensuravelmente contente com a descoberta de seu mais novo tesouro preferido em todo o mundo.

Batendo com o fone na base, o homem suspirou, exausto, tragando o último gole de bebida com uma careta que ele já não sabia ser do amargor alcoólico ou da dor de cabeça causada pela chamada de Osipov. Correu os dedos pelos curtos cabelos prateados e os puxou levemente, contendo a vontade de descontar em si mesmo a raiva de estar perdendo o controle da situação. Ele sabia que deveria ter cuidado disso pessoalmente, o sucesso sempre dependeu unicamente de suas próprias mãos para fazer o trabalho, fosse ele sujo ou não.

“Pai! Pai!” o menino gritou mais uma vez, vibrando em cada letra que o chamava. “Olha!”

“Quantas vezes eu disse para você não entrar naquele quarto, Victor?”

“Era da mamãe, não era?!” A emoção infantil foi incapaz de se magoar com o tom repreensivo.

“Era, era da sua mãe, sim.” Deixando a sala para trás, ele encheu o copo até a borda, deixou a sala e marchou até o quarto, seguido pelo filho.

“São lindas! As mais lindas do mundo!” declarou encantado. “Como elas duraram tanto?!” Iludido com a realidade daquelas flores, Victor tentou entender a magia que as deixavam vivas durante anos.

“São falsas, não existem rosas azuis.”

O baque de duas desilusões freou o ritmo animado do saltitar, logo esquecido pela criança. Falsa ou não, era de sua amada mãe e ele manteria o arranjo consigo, se assim o pai autorizasse. Se Oleg não deixasse, bom...

“Posso ficar com a coroa?”

… sempre existia a opção de escondê-la debaixo da cama.

“Pode, Victor, pode…” autorizou em meio a um bufar irritado. Ele não tinha paciência nenhuma para lidar com o filho e a cada ano parecia ficar pior.

Ocupado com o novo e maravilhoso presente, por pouco Victor não reparou na mala aberta em cima da cama de casal, sendo preparada com uma variedade de blusas para frio e casacos grossos, indicando um longo período fora.

“Vai viajar?”

“Vou.”

“Posso ir junto?”

“Não.”

Victor não gostava de ficar sem Oleg em casa, tendo apenas os empregados monossilábicos como companhia, no entanto, a ausência paterna permitia que entrasse no quarto fechado sem precisar se esconder ou cuidar da passagem das horas. Como nas outras vezes em que Oleg estava fora, ele poderia levar um cobertor até o cômodo e dormir lá mesmo, cercado por todas as recordações maternas que pareciam abraçá-lo e cantarolar cantigas de ninar. A companhia do nada era mais presente que a do pai, embora Victor se sentisse culpado por pensar assim.

“E vai para onde?”

Cansado, sem saber se pelas perguntas insistentes do filho ou o problema que teria para resolver, Oleg fechou a mala e pronunciou o nome daquela cidade que seria seu tempestuoso destino:

“Moscou.”

.:.

Já na Praça Vermelha, Georgi soltou a mão de Nikolai e correu em direção ao grande teatro, ansioso para contar as boas novidades da aula de patinação para Margosha, entre elas a saída de Osipov de sua turma — Georgi já achava que aquela notícia era mais interessante que o sit flip que o professor havia prometido começarem na próxima semana.

Ignorando — com muito respeito, claro — o chamado de Plisetsky e os alertas para tomar cuidado com a rua, ele correu cada vez mais rápido, rindo no ritmo dos patins batendo contra em suas costas, jogado por cima do ombro esquerdo. Ele estava tão feliz que não sabia exteriorizar o sentimento de empolgação, querendo fazer a única coisa que se equiparava com a agitação de seu coração eufórico; gritar.

Conhecido pelos funcionários e conhecendo o caminho, bailarinos se afastaram e funcionários da manutenção lhe deram espaço, abrindo os corredores para acesso do gentil filho de Margosha. Com a agitação naquela reta final para as principais estreias da temporada, ninguém tinha muito tempo para reparar na pressa daquela criança conhecida por sua calma, seguindo seus caminhos de tules e sapatilhas, uma bagunça que, em outras circunstâncias, Georgi teria parado tudo para observar admirado. Aquele mundo artístico era tudo o que ele conhecia e tudo o que desejava para o futuro, independente se o palco pisado fosse de madeira ou gelo.

Nikolai já havia perdido o menino de vista e também se perdido no aglomerado de pessoas, desistindo de tentar conter o ânimo infantil para ficar para trás e beber um chá até a filha ser dispensada dos ensaios, isso se Lilia estivesse de bom humor. Margosha também fazia parte do grupo que possuía hora para entrar e nenhuma previsão para sair, atarefada com as demais costureiras responsáveis pelos figurinos. Encaixando alfinetes, retirando tules e enrolando a fita métrica nas cinturas diminutas, Georgi viu sua mãe muito compenetrada no serviço, o fazendo com a mesma dedicação que ele imaginava fazer as aulas de patinação. Teria saído à ela naquela parte?

Empolgada para chamá-la, mas sem coragem de atrapalhar o serviço, Georgi permaneceu calado, atrapalhando a passagem da porta sem perceber, admirando o passar de linhas finas em aberturas ainda menores das agulhas metálicas, quase um ritual preparatório como o amarrar de seus patins. Se pedisse à mãe, poderia também aprender a costurar?

“Pode vir, Kira” chamou Margosha gentilmente, sem tirar os olhos da renda escura coberta de pedrarias. Quando a bailarina pela qual havia chamado aproximou-se, a costureira sorriu abertamente, feliz em vê-la e em conferir o processo quase completo do sombrio e deslumbrante figurino de Carabosse.

Quem não viu nenhum deslumbre no vestido de tons escuros foi Georgi, por mais que amasse a cor roxa predominante. Assustado com o tule que envolvia bailarina da cabeça à altura dos joelhos, como um cadáver de olhos abertos, Gosha não conseguiu ver a beleza elogiada por Margosha, recuando apavorado até que alguém às suas costas bloqueou a passagem. Suficientemente assustado com a visão cadavérica de Kira e impressionado o bastante para considerar a existência do sobrenatural, o garoto deu um salto espalhafatoso o bastante para fazer Margosha notar sua presença e estranhar tanto alarde.

“Gosha? O que houve?” Erguendo-se do baixo banquinho usado de apoio, Popovevna estava pronta para abandonar as agulhas e todo arsenal de costura para acolher o filho, mas logo seu plano foi interrompido pela pessoa que tinha a maior voz naquela peça.

“Não se preocupe, Popovevna.” Georgi sentiu a mão ossuda de Lilia tocar-lhe o ombro e por pouco não a confundiu com a própria morte. “Eu tomo conta do seu menino até o intervalo do seu turno.”

Confusa com o assombro de Georgi e cheia de preocupações naquela reta final para a estreia de A Bela Adormecida, mal Margosha teve tempo para absorver a visita do filho e ele estava sendo levado pela mão, aos cuidados nada previsíveis de Baranovskaya. Tendo de confiar na ex-prima ballerina e atual coreógrafa do Bolshoi, ela abafou a preocupação com um punhado de paetês e pegou novamente as agulhas.

Conforme se afastavam dos corredores agitados e ganhavam com o isolamento aliviadores momentos de silêncio, Georgi percebeu estar ficando gradativamente mais calmo. O som de seu coraçãozinho agitado já não podia mais ser ouvido, já que o solado do sapato caro de Lilia conseguia sobressair seus medos e impor-se com todo o poder que ela transmitia, independente da situação. Os dedos, longos e esguios, envolvendo os seus, não eram mais vistos como a mão cadavérica do limbo e o garoto podia observar beleza nas finas linhas e sardas amarronzadas marcando a pele clara com anos de história por ele desconhecidas, como a marca circular que ela trazia no dedo anelar da mão direita. Que tipo de anel Lilia deveria usar por tanto tempo para estar marcada daquela forma? Irrelevou aquela questão, notando que assim como belas, elas também eram quentes e Georgi apreciava tudo que fosse quentinho e acolhedor, como cobertores, travesseiros, abraços e colo de Margosha.

“Está mais calmo, agora?” perguntou Lilia, sem olhá-lo diretamente. Aquele era um tipo muito interessante de poder, o de ver sem precisar olhar, pelo jeito era algo que ela fazia muito.

Lembrando da boa educação a qual Margosha sempre se orgulhava em elogiar, Georgi sorriu contidamente e concordou enquanto respondia;

“Sim, obrigado.”

A caminhada calma não parou depois daquilo, mas o menino não quis reclamar e nem sentiu-se aborrecido para fazê-lo. Percorrendo um caminho conhecido apenas por Lilia e seus melhores anos se esgueirando pelas paredes históricas, ambos percorreram uma extensão sem fim de corredores, onde Georgi viu as paredes menos enfeitadas dos bastidores encontrarem fim em acabamentos bem polidos e pintura fresca, adornos esculpidos por mãos de talento angelical e tapeçarias do tempo do czar. O suntuoso passado russo sempre encantava Georgi, fazendo voar longe sua imaginação fantasiosa, alimentando sonhos de roupas clássicas e babados até o pescoço que ele adoraria vestir. Talvez pudesse usar uma daquelas requintadas roupas em alguma apresentação, um dia?

Sem dizer palavra alguma, Lilia parou de andar e suavemente, correu a mão livre — e muito bonita, agora Georgi sabia — por uma porta fechada, abrindo-a com apenas um toque e leve empurrar, para revelar um cenário totalmente vermelho. Aquilo era inusitado, para dizer o mínimo. Portas geralmente abriam para lugares, fossem abertos ou fechados, não para cortinas de veludo. Achando graça, riu para si mesmo e notou aliviado não ter ofendido a mulher, expressando minimamente o esboço de um sorriso, esse sendo um pouco diferente da expressão engraçada achada por Georgi. Adultos tinham jeitos muito peculiares de demonstrar alegria.

Fazendo mistério e mantendo os olhos no rostinho confuso, Lilia afastou uma das partes da cortina com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra o guiou para dentro do camarote real. Conforme seus pés pisavam no tapete que um dia talvez Nikolai Romanov tivesse limpado as botas sujas, Georgi deixava a boca abrir exageradamente, escancarando a surpresa e incredulidade em estar ali, um lugar pertencente apenas a membros da realeza e os chamados por Minako como _kanemochi_. Ele estar ali, no camarote central que poderia muito bem atrair mais atenção que o próprio palco com todo o corpo de baile nele, era quase errado, destaque demais para Georgi suportar. Tendo tudo isso em mente, ele abraçou o par de patins e permaneceu de boca aberta, engolindo sem palavras todo o esplendor daquele lugar.

“Me acompanha?” Lilia convidou, confortavelmente acomodada em uma das ricas poltronas envolvidas em vermelho e dourado. Tímido, ele não teve certeza se deveria ou não acompanhá-la, visto que Baranovskaya parecia de fato pertencer àquele cenário tão bonito.

Deu-se em conta, enfim, que se _ela_ o estava convidando, era porque deveria merecer um assento acolchoado como aquele. Sem exteriorizar nenhuma de suas linhas de raciocínio, Georgi escolheu a poltrona ao lado de Lilia e sentou sem grandes dificuldades. Não era uma poltrona tão diferente, assim.

De onde estavam, podiam ver o palco cheio, mostrando o cenário construído com minucioso cuidado, principalmente agora que os funcionários percebiam o duro olhar de Baranovskaya sobre eles. Aquele era um dos encantamentos teatrais que sempre encantavam Georgi, o passo a passo no martelar de pregos, pintar de arcos e lixar de madeiras na construção de um sonho. As cortinas, sempre fechadas para guardar a fantasia do balé antes de exibi-la em toda sua glória, permaneciam abertas, livres da obrigação de abraçar aquele mundo de sapatilhas somente para si, fazendo do tablado uma sincera confissão de que o antes das apresentações não era assim tão belo. E, sinceramente, Georgi não via problema nenhum naquilo.

“Nossa Carabosse te assustou?” O comentário o constrangeu até a leve risada avisá-lo de que aquela não era uma condenação. Ainda sem graça, ele alisou os protetores púrpura das lâminas de seu patins, esperançoso em ter aquela conversa evitada. “Deveria ter visto quando eu a fiz.”

Admirado com a revelação, a atenção nos patins perdeu a graça e Georgi levou os olhinhos arregalados para o sorriso saudosista e muito orgulhoso de Lilia. Ela transmitia muita satisfação por aquele papel longe de ser o preferido dos solistas.

“Ultimamente há uma preferência masculina para o papel, mas eu nunca achei que existisse gênero na dança.” Ela usava palavras um pouco difíceis para a compreensão de uma criança, mas de certa forma, ele conseguia acompanhá-la. “A única coisa que me incomoda é o uso exagerado de vestidos longos, mangas compridas, querendo montá-la com ares soturnos, apagá-la de sua verdadeira origem…” Fazendo mistério, Baranovskaya estendeu a frase como se Georgi pudesse completá-la. Olhando com diversão o interesse do menino, ela sorriu e sussurrou aquela verdade que há muito parecia um segredo: “Uma fada.”

Surpreso por tal revelação que mudaria para sempre sua forma de interpretar A Bela Adormecida, Lilia viu os olhos de Georgi dobrarem de tamanho. Tamanha informação acabaria por explodir a cabeça daquela criança.

“Carabosse é uma fada?” Criando coragem, ele perguntou. Quais outros segredos proibidos dos contos de fada ele desconhecia?

“Uma das mais importantes! Sem ela, a história de A Bela Adormecida sequer aconteceria!”

“Verdade?!”

“Mas é claro! Sem o feitiço, o batizado de Aurora seria apenas mais uma festa, a princesa cresceria e se casaria com um príncipe totalmente diferente ao Désiré e sequer teríamos um beijo de amor verdadeiro…” Georgi estava sem palavras.

“Eu não sabia que ela era tão importante...” ponderou. “Ela é má, não é? Uma vilã?”

“Vilões são os mais importantes! Pense só você, sem a existência de Carabosse, a doce Fada Lilás nada poderia fazer, sua presença seria mais uma, sua importância um _nada._ ” Com poucas palavras, ela havia desmembrado toda a importância da heroína de Tchaikovsky. “Carabosse é tão forte e poderosa, que uma fadinha como Lilás foi incapaz de desfazer o feitiço, apenas o suavizou um pouco. Você acha mesmo que um personagem irrelevante teria tanto poder?” Entendendo onde ela queria chegar, Georgi negou. “Carabosse deveria ter um figurino tão requintado quanto sua rival complementar, um solo na ponta dos pés e piruetas como as de Odille, não uma saia pesada arrastando pelo chão! Isso limita o trabalho de uma bailarina, imagine só! Anos dedicando seu corpo a essa dança ingrata, deformando seus pés em sapatilhas de pontas de gesso, para ter suas pernas presas por saias desconfortáveis e seus pés cobertos por sapatos comuns?” A indignação de Lilia era crescente e Georgi começava a se indignar também. “Carabosse deveria brilhar!”

“Brilhar?” Aquela parte havia lhe soado um tanto confusa. “Mas ela não fica nas sombras?”

Recomposta do irritado desabafo, Lilia sorriu suavemente para o menino, entendendo ter ido longe demais para a cabecinha de Georgi acompanhá-la.

“O brilho de alguém nem sempre está do lado de fora, evidente a todos… Por vezes, você precisa olhar com um pouco mais de atenção para ter certeza de que algo está brilhando e, posso jurar a você, esses casos são os que brilham mais.”

“Se ela é uma fada, por que não é boazinha?”

Desacostumada com idades tão prematuras, ela sempre se esquecia de medir as palavras e simplificá-las para compreensão geral.

“Porque nem sempre as pessoas reagem bem ao abandono e descaso” explicou o melhor que pode. “Há muitas histórias para Carabosse… Há quem diga que faltaram assentos na mesa real, outros que não tinham pratos de ouro o bastante… No balé, esqueceram de por o nome da coitada na lista de convidados… Todo um reino convidado, todas as fadas recebidas com honra, menos ela. Uns desprezariam a família real, outros não se importariam, muitos sairiam pelos quatro cantos da floresta reclamando, mas Carabosse? Carabosse ficou profundamente triste…” Bom os lábios torcidos em um bico choroso, Georgi expressava a pena sentida pela fada. “E nem todas as pessoas tristes extravasam o sentimento chorando.”

Ele não imaginava como aquelas palavras fariam sentido um dia.

“Por que ninguém nunca conta a história dela?” Existiam tantas versões e tantos aspectos interessantes sobre aquela personagem reduzida a vilã, que Carabosse poderia protagonizar um balé todo sozinha. Rindo melancólica pelas memórias que aquela complexa e esquecida personagem trazia, Lilia respondeu mais a si mesma que ao garoto.

“Porque ninguém se interessa pela história de uma fada triste.” Tinha algo de forte e muito triste naquela afirmação. “As pessoas querem as histórias prontas, ninguém gosta de pensar muito” brincou e Georgi riu, entendendo o que ela queria dizer; as pessoas eram bobas, Minako também dizia isso e Yulia usava palavras proibidas para falar dessas mesmas pessoas.

“Eu pensaria em Carabosse” afirmou, mostrando não ser bobo como os outros.

“Bom! Quem sabe um dia eu te conte mais sobre ela?” Sorridente, ele concordou animado. Se ninguém sabia a história daquela fada, Georgi poderia contar. Ao menos no gelo, não teriam como ignorá-la. “Ora, se não é a sua mãe!” No palco em construção, Margosha era vista conversando com os funcionários, provavelmente procurando por Lilia e o filho. “Acene para ela, Georgi, avise onde estamos.”

Tímido, porém encorajado pelo apoio da mulher, Popovich caminhou com seus pézinhos até o guarda-corpo ricamente adornado, juntando ar em seus pulmões e soltando junto com o chamado.

“Mamãe!”

Ao longe, Margosha dirigiu-se em direção a voz do filho, sorrindo aliviada ao vê-lo no camarote real, acenando junto com Lilia. Sorrindo, jogou um beijo e acenou de volta. Sabia que Georgi tinha um tremendo carinho por contos de fada, com predileção por fadas e asas brilhantes, mas de onde estava, ela podia jurar que ele parecia um príncipe.

.:.

Ninguém nunca interrompia as aulas de Lilia, pelo menos, não faziam isso e saíam ilesos para contar a experiência. Foi por essa razão que todos, sem exceção, viraram seus rostos para a porta do salão, onde a secretária do administrativo havia arriscado colocar apenas o rosto de forma visível.

Alongando no canto espelhado da sala, Minako prestava atenção no semblante assustado, curiosa com a intromissão e esperando para ver se teria alguma cena para contar à Margosha no fim da noite. Se a razão da interrupção do ensaio fosse muito ridícula, a costureira provavelmente ouviria os gritos de Lilia de sua sala.

Os olhos verdes expressavam irritação e as sobrancelhas arqueadas questionavam de forma seca o que ela queria interrompendo o ensaio do terceiro ato. Com um sorriso murcho e sem graça, a secretária começou a falar com a voz baixa e levemente trêmula.

“Tem uma ligação para a senhora, disse que é urgente.”

Inconformada, Baranovskaya exasperou e relaxou a postura impecável de prima ballerina, apoiando a mão na testa. Haviam interrompido seu ensaio para _isso_?

“Diga que estou ocupada.”

“Mas ele disse que era urgente…”

“Eu não me importo!” esbravejou no limite de sua paciência. Avançando para a porta, estava pronta para fechá-la no nariz da pobre secretária, que se viu obrigada a usar um recurso extra para convencer Lilia.

“A pessoa pediu para insistir, Yakov Feltsman!”

Surpresa, ela soltou a maçaneta e franziu o cenho. Ainda em frente ao espelho, Minako lançou um olhar desconfiado para Yulia, se alongando em uma barra no lado oposto. O que Yakov queria com a ex-esposa? Logo ele, avesso ao uso de telefones e os usando apenas em casos de extrema emergência?

Okukawa tremeu; _qual_ era a emergência?

“Vou me ausentar alguns minutos, retomem o terceiro ato da cabeça e os demais bailarinos ensaiem suas variações, não quero ninguém parado, lembrem-se que a estreia será dentro de três dias!”

Todos ouviram e _quase_ todos assentiram. Bastou Lilia colocar as sapatilhas para fora que Minako atravessou a sala e o terceiro ato, puxando Yulia pelo pulso. A garota nem perguntou a razão, pois também estava preocupada com o que aquela ligação poderia ser.

Se esgueirando para fora da sala, as duas tomaram o caminho contrário do corredor, circulando uma rota alternativa até a sala do administrativo. No telefone bege cheio de botões, a secretária redirecionava ligações para conversas fechadas em salas de restrito acesso e, sabendo que não poderia ouvir a conversa da própria Lilia, sempre muito atenta aos ouvidos curiosos — um trauma trazido do período soviético —, restava tentar ouvir aquela chamada de uma linha extra.

“Você vai distrair a secretária enquanto eu escuto a ligação” explicou o plano, simples e direto.

“Tá bom” Yulia concordou sem nem pestanejar. “Mas como eu farei isso?”

“Dê seu jeito, Yulenka…”

Dito aquela incentivo nada animador, ela empurrou a garota em direção ao corredor, de onde Plisetskaya pôde ver a secretária se aproximar do fim dele com seus passos rápidos e saltados pelo salto gasto. Minako, que havia continuado a correr até a pequena sala fechada do administrativo, depositava nas mãos da Fada da Alegria, o sucesso daquela infração.

“Você não deveria estar ensaiando, mocinha?” brincou a secretária, passando por ela.

“Devia, mas…!” improvisando, Yulia puxou a mulher pelos ombros e a virou de modo que ficasse de costas para a sala. Embaixo da mesa e com o fone colado na orelha, Okukawa aguardava. “É que tem uma coisa que eu tenho observado faz tempo e eu queria _muito_ te falar, mas sempre esqueço!”

“Oh… Comigo?” ela não imaginava o que Yulia poderia querer lhe dizer. “E o que é, querida?”

“Seu cabelo é muito lindo!” elogiou deliberadamente. Por falta de qualquer argumento que justificasse o elogio, a senhora de meia idade riu e ameaçou continuar andando, quando Yulia forçou as mãos em seus ombros, a mantendo ali. “Sério! Ele é tipo descolorido e eu adoro a sua franja, parece até mesmo aquela atriz… Aquela lá, sabe?” gaguejou, sem saber como se expressar direito. Maldita hora em que dormia no meio dos filmes que seu pai assistia! “Aquela lá que aparece no filme onde o czar vem para os dias de hoje…”

Yulia não sabia quem era, mas a secretária sim. Surpresa pela comparação, a mulher ruborizou e levou os dedos de unhas muito compridas e muito vermelhas para os lábios, escondendo o sorriso vaidoso para simular constrangimento.

“Ora, imagine, eu parecida com Natalia Kustinskaya…”

A bailarina não fazia ideia se era esse mesmo o nome, mas entraria no jogo.

“Parecida? _I-gual-zi-nha_! Se me dissessem que você é ela, eu não duvidaria!” A mulher riu mais uma vez e foi o bastante para Plisetskaya ver Minako sair abaixada da sala, correndo de volta para o lado oposto.

“ _Oh, Gália, nem imagina o que tenho para lhe contar! O Iákin finalmente deixou aquela bruxa!_ ” recitou aquelas que eram as falas clássicas da personagem. Sem entender uma só palavra, Yulia concordou e aplaudiu.

“Perfeito!” cumprimentou sem de fato saber se tinha sido perfeito. “Era só isso mesmo que eu queria dizer, parabéns, tá, você é linda, tchau!”

A mulher não se preocupou com a pressa de Yulia e caminhou quase flutuando até sua mesa, onde passaria o resto do dia fantasiando ser a estrela do cinema soviético.

Já ao lado de Minako, preocupada com o tom pálido da bailarina e sem saber o que estava acontecendo, Plisetskaya aguardava ansiosa algum esclarecimento. O que de tão ruim tinha aquela ligação?

“Yulia, você se importaria se eu te metesse em um problema?”

A preocupação nos olhos rasgados não deixou que a garota fizesse nenhuma piadinha para amenizar a tensão daquele momento.

“Ficaria brava se não fizesse.”

.:.

Aos fins das aulas, Georgi sempre dava um jeito de ser o último a sair. Fingia não perceber o dispersar dos alunos e patinava para longe, próximo à borda da pista, onde mantinha-se olhando para o gelo, fingindo distração o quanto pudesse, apenas para prolongar seu tempo no rinque, desfrutando de seu tempo ali, que dia após dia se mostrava cada vez mais insuficiente. Não via a hora de ir viver com a mãe em São Petersburgo; Margosha havia garantido que Yakov o deixaria passar quantas horas quisesse no rinque e ele mal podia esperar para aproveitar as manhãs despertas com os pés no gelo e arrastar os patins pela pista até a hora do jantar. Seria maravilhoso e já havia prometido desenhar todas as aventuras que teria em sua nova vida para Minako e Yulia, que antecipadamente já morria de saudades.

Sozinho no rinque, Georgi ainda ouviu quando sussurros baixos pareceram conversar e uma única pessoa deslizou suavemente em sua direção. Não conseguindo esconder a travessura por muito tempo, espiou por cima dos ombros, sentindo algo estranho incomodar seu coração acelerado quando percebeu não se tratar do instrutor de patinação o qual estava acostumado.

 _Yuki Onna_ era, no folclore japonês, uma mulher surgida da neblina, pálida como ela. Minako contava que esse espírito surgia da neve — era o _yuki_ significava — e podia ir embora com a estação fria, deixando para trás todos os que havia cativado. Georgi achava as histórias maravilhosas e adorava quando tinham um toque extra de magia, que a tornava inacreditável, boa demais para suas realidades. Era como ele também vinha a silhueta esguia se aproximar, no silêncio do rinque vazio, cercado pelo gelo pálido como seus cabelos lisos e a ponta dos cílios compridos, uma entidade tão maravilhosa quanto o fantasma japonês, com adaptada aparição russa;

“Oleg Nikiforov” murmurou, sem levantar qualquer dúvida. Temia não acreditar no que seus olhos viam e tamanha ofensa espantar o mais lúdico de seus sonhos, que afastaria-se na neblina e dissiparia-se no gelo tal qual a dama gelada dos contos nipônicos.

Achando graça do deslumbramento do pequeno, com boca e olhos arregalados, Oleg riu baixo. Diferente da imaginação de Georgi, ele era dolorosamente humano.

“Então você já me conhece.” Hipnotizado por tamanha proximidade de seu ídolo, o menino apenas balançava a cabeça, acompanhando cada palavra dita. Oleg exalava um cheiro forte e na cabeça de Georgi, o fundo alcoolizado era ligado diretamente a algum perfume caro. “Gosta de patinar?”

A criança não tinha como entender a obviedade do que lhe era perguntado, juntando as mãozinhas no peito e apertando o pingente dado por Minako. Ele o ajudaria a ser forte, o daria forças para dar a melhor impressão possível.

“Gosto” balbuciou, pensando ter dado seu melhor.

“Quer me mostrar alguma coisa?”

“Agora?” Georgi não tinha certeza se podia dar algum passo sem se estatelar no gelo e permanecer nele. E se Oleg risse? Ou ficasse bravo? Por alguma razão, estava apavorado.

“Me surpreenda…”

Com a mão estendida ao gelo, Nikiforov ofereceu a pista para a particular apresentação. Sorrindo levemente, aguardou o começo do patinar infantil, uma forma de alongar o contato com o garoto e ganhar de uma vez sua confiança.

Respirando fundo, Georgi segurou a pedra mais uma vez. Ele havia memorizado muitas das coreografias de Oleg e as reproduzia sempre que podia, mas seria certo copiar seu ídolo na frente do próprio? Tudo o que imaginava tinha como opção ou Nikiforov desapontado ou completamente irado e Georgi não queria nenhuma daquelas reações.

Se afastando do alambrado, ele patinou para o meio da pista, partindo do centro para as laterais, quando contornou todo o limite do rinque de frente e de costas, imaginando curvas em sua cabeça e as reproduzindo com a lâmina dos patins, terminando a demonstração ao esticar uma das pernas para frente enquanto abaixava, quase sentando no gelo quando oscilou o equilíbrio e não conseguiu finalizar o segundo giro. Ele ainda não conseguia girar muito bem para considerar aquilo um _sit spin_ , mas já era o melhor da turma, segundo seu instrutor.

Os aplausos secos pelas luvas de couro, celebraram o desempenho do garoto e ele, envergonhado, curvou-se em agradecimento.

“Maravilhoso! Sabia que eu tenho um filho da sua idade?” Surpreso, Georgi negou. Quanta sorte ser filho de Oleg Nifikorov! “E ele não tem um terço do seu desempenho!”

Se aquilo era um elogio, Georgi ficaria feliz em agradecer.

“Você é meu patinador preferido” confessou com o rosto vermelho. Naquilo ele era igualzinho à mãe.

“É mesmo?” sorriu, vaidoso. Sem o menino notar, o semblante de Oleg pesou, assim como a voz rouca. “E quem te falou sobre mim?”

Georgi levou algum tempo para entender que deveria responder aquela pergunta.

“A mamãe!” Os olhos azuis de Oleg endureceram com a afirmação gritada de forma tão entusiasmada, o que a inocência da criança não o deixou perceber. “A mamãe me contou tudo!”

“O quanto significa esse “tudo”?”

Georgi não entendeu a pergunta e Nikiforov não teve tempo de repetir a questão ou sondar melhor o menino, quando o chamaram na entrada do ginásio. Irritado, ele virou-se para trás, vendo a pessoa que o chamava se encolher com aquele olhar que poderia matá-lo. Oleg havia pedido para não ser incomodado, antes, qual era a dificuldade das pessoas em entender isso?

“Desculpe, Oleg, mas tem uma garota aqui, muito insistente em pedir seu autógrafo…” Assim ele justificou a intromissão, íntimo o bastante, ou pensando o ser, para chamar o patinador pelo primeiro nome. “Ela começou a chamar atenção e como o senhor pediu que sua presença aqui não fizesse alarde…”

Oleg suspirou, como vinha fazendo constantemente, extremo cansaço o acompanhando nos últimos meses. Decidido a dar atenção à fã e depois terminar o que tinha vindo para fazer em Moscou, voltou-se a Georgi e com seu mais brilhante sorriso, convidou:

“Quando eu voltar, você quer ir comigo tomar borsch?”

O sorriso de Georgi alargou-se a princípio, diminuindo rapidamente.

“Não sei se posso… A mamãe diz que eu não posso sair com estranhos…”

“Claro que ela disse, ela é uma boa mãe.” Qualquer outra pessoa teria identificado o tom irônico usado. “Mas você sabe quem eu sou.” A explicação de Oleg era bem convincente. “E eu também sei quem é você, Georgi Popovich.” Oleg Nikiforov sabia seu nome?! Como, se ele não havia dito nada?! “Você é filho de Margosha Popovevna, Yakov Feltsman é seu avô, não é?” Satisfeito, o ex-patinador percebeu que todas aquelas informações tinham acertado e desnorteado a criança, o suficiente para convencê-la de sua proximidade com a família do garoto. “Então, aceita me acompanhar em um borsch?” Com a tímida aprovação de Georgi, Oleg se deu por satisfeito. “Ótimo, me espere aqui.”

Georgi dificilmente iria para algum lugar tendo logo Oleg Nikiforov o convidando para comer. E o homem ainda havia o elogiado! Oh, ele mal podia esperar para contar tudo aquilo à sua mãe, Margosha com certeza acharia tudo maravilhoso!

“Hey, Georgi!” um sussurro o chamou no canto oposto da pista. Abaixada, encolhida atrás do guarda-corpo do rinque, Minako se escondia no acesso lateral. Ela sorria e acenava, mas parecia muito nervosa. “Vem cá, vamos para casa!” Confuso entre obedecer a bailarina ou esperar o ídolo, Georgi não conseguiu sair do lugar. “Anda, Gosha, ou vamos nos atrasar!”

“Mas…” Olhando para a porta de acesso ao rinque, esperava que Oleg voltasse logo e falasse para Minako sobre o borsch. Como ele conhecia sua mãe, esperava que aquela informação fosse o bastante para Okukawa.

“Foi sua mãe quem pediu, querido… Ela está nos esperando com o almoço, estava terminando o borsch quando deixei o apartamento.”

O blefe coincidiu com a oferta de Oleg e na compreensão de Georgi, o borsch oferecido por Nikiforov era o mesmo o de sua mãe. Nesse caso, não via problema em seguir Minako, certo de que iria para casa na companhia tanto da bailarina, quanto a do patinador.

Foi nisso que ele acreditou enquanto Okukawa rapidamente o pegava no colo e entrava no vestiário masculino, saindo para o corredor e atravessando-o até a saída secundária, correndo pela neve com Georgi em seu colo, ainda calçando os patins. Ele se perguntava onde Oleg estaria os esperando para irem comer borsch.

Em frente ao balcão da recepção, Nikiforov ainda distribuía autógrafos, em todas as páginas do caderno em branco possíveis e para todos os nomes ditados pela garota, uma lista que já passava de doze.

“A senhorita irá comercializar minhas assinaturas?” Perguntou em um tom de humor duvidoso. Percebendo a hesitação e nervosismo da garota, riu para amenizar. “Estou brincando.”

Agitada, a garota riu, ocupando as mãos trêmulas nos fios loiros que escapavam do coque escondido embaixo da touca de lã. Parecia prestes a sair correndo quando Osipov, o mesmo que apresentou a menina como sua fã, retornou do rinque de patinação com uma expressão que ele não gostou.

“Não estou encontrando o menino.”

Deixando fã e bloco de autógrafos para trás, Oleg praguejou e correu até a pista de patinação, não encontrando sombra da criança. Raivoso, gritou e culpou Osipov pela incompetência que ele não sabia bem qual era e marchou para a entrada da escola. Georgi não poderia ter ido muito longe sozinho, deveria ser fácil encontrar.

Voltar e achar a recepção vazia, com o bloco de assinaturas para trás, o fez perceber o que teria acontecido e a raiva passou a ser de si mesmo por tamanha estupidez. A maldita garota não passava de uma distração.

Seguido por Osipov, Oleg saiu porta afora, olhando em volta na pequena esperança de localizar Georgi. Tremendo da cabeça aos pés com a constatação de ter sido passado para trás, um ato somou à sua irritação, uma bola de neve que com infeliz precisão o acertara na lateral da têmpora. A responsável pelo golpe tinha os dois dedos médios erguidos em sinal ofensivo, rude como sua boca suja:

“Aí, Nikiforov!” gritou, corajosa pela adrenalina queimando em suas veias. “Enfia no cu aqueles autógrafos!” Atirando as últimas palavras agressivas, a garota correu para longe e foi Oleg quem conteve a iniciativa estúpida de Osipov em segui-la. O que aquele imbecil pensava conseguir com isso?

Mudando o foco de sua irritação, aos poucos retomou mentalmente o plano inicial, repassando a ideia original na memória e revendo o que tiraria dela para reaproveitar em uma nova adaptação. Não estava mais com tanta pressa, sabendo ser ela inimiga da perfeição — e era Oleg a própria definição da palavra.

Como era de se esperar, ele daria um jeito; para o bem ou para o mal, ele _sempre_ dava um jeito.

.:.

O rose adagio de Tchaikovsky era uma das cenas mais esperadas em todo o balé de A Bela Adormecida, às vezes mais esperado que o próprio despertar da princesinha. Os braços de Aurora, sempre altos, abertos em arcos, a destacavam como protagonista, princesa, aniversariante e bailarina. Minako, com toda sua técnica duramente trabalhada ao longo dos anos sendo finalmente reconhecida pelos menos conservadores e puristas do Bolshoi, brilhava com todo o brilho dos dezesseis anos da personagem, dando a ela uma nova interpretação, a beleza, delicadeza e energia com a qual as fadas haviam-na abençoado no prólogo anterior ao primeiro ato.

Em cada pirueta realizada nas composições solo e no revezamento entre os quatro príncipes cortejando Aurora, uma nova salva de palmas ovacionava a bailarina que mais uma vez fazia da composição de Tchaikovsky uma trilha sonora própria. O rose adagio, alusão às flores que os príncipes entregavam às mãos delicadas da princesinha e ao tom de seu vestido enfeitado, encontrava nas sapatilhas de Minako um trabalho à altura, e a realeza, inúmeras vezes interpretada em palcos ao redor do mundo, ganhava nela o frescor das rosas como nunca antes havia se tido notícia, a Aurora que brilhava no figurino e nos olhos rasgados. Escondida pela ribalta, Lilia não continha as lágrimas e todos que se viram obrigados a engolir o orgulho acabaram por engasgar e chorar o dobro. Era de fato um espetáculo; Minako Okukawa nascera para fazer história e Georgi queria muito estar vendo o que os aplausos ensurdecedores tentavam lhe contar.

Margosha havia o colocado embaixo da arara, escondido entre saiotes de tule e dito que tudo ficaria bem. Minako, linda como o menino nunca a tinha visto, o abraçou com força e fez inúmeras promessas caso ele se mantivesse bem escondido, enquanto Georgi, distraído, atentava-se ao cheiro adocicado da maquiagem usada por ela. Yulia, em um tutu magenta, usava o dedo em riste para reforçar a importância de não ser encontrado, como um jogo onde ele seria o grande vencedor se pudesse se manter escondido por mais tempo. Yakov, em uma visita surpresa a Moscou, manteria os arredores vigiados, ajudando naquele que era o maior pique-esconde do mundo. Animado com a possibilidade de ganhar e querendo honrar a confiança depositada pelos amigos, Georgi se encolheu e abraços os joelhos. Poderia ver Minako se apresentando em outro dia, quem sabe até fora da coxia? O prêmio por aquele jogo deveria ser muito bom.

O ritmo do adagio crescia em explosões emocionais e a espera pelo clímax da composição romântica o deixava cada vez mais ansioso, como se com ela o seu esconderijo fosse descoberto. Com a pedra em uma das mãos, Georgi a apertou com força e encolheu-se ainda mais. Não podia decepcionar a confiança de sua mãe e amigos, tudo daria certo! Ele não perderia a concentração! E assim aconteceu, mesmo quando o bater de sapatilhas percorreu o corredor e parou em frente à porta do camarim, mesmo quando ouviu uma porção de gritos vindos de Minako que não conseguiu distinguir e quando os mesmos foram calados por um estalo que parecia muito com o som de uma única palma, um aplauso interrompido pela metade e repreendido com ofensas por Lilia — Georgi jamais poderia imaginar que logo ela conhecesse tantas palavras de caráter ofensivo. Ouvir o choro de sua mãe por muito pouco não o tirou do esconderijo, mas antes que pudesse pensar em deixar a cortina de saiotes, a porta abriu e passos firmes seguiram em linha reta até onde estava, um padrão ritmado que ele não conseguiu reconhecer. A silhueta anônima se abaixou e a sombra de uma mão se aproximou do tule colorido, o puxando para o lado. Estático, Georgi aguardou; teria perdido o desafio?

Foi sorrindo que ele respondeu ao aberto sorriso de Oleg, que sozinho iluminou os saiotes, o camarim e as ideias de Georgi; foi assim que ele descobriu ter vencido aquele estranho, porém engraçado jogo. Sua mãe com certeza ficaria orgulhosa.

.:.

Sua boa postura e caminhar austero, atraía a atenção daqueles que não estavam assim tão distraídos com o estresse do aeroporto. Ainda que nem todos soubessem seu nome, Lilia Baranovskaya era uma pessoa difícil de manter os olhos longe, uma vez que fossem capturados por sua presença marcante. Aqueles que a observavam andar no saguão de embarque, não a imaginariam ocupando a classe econômica, não a imaginariam sequer dividindo sua presença em um avião com pessoas além dela, digna de um jato particular, qualquer coisa que a cercasse de uma redoma impenetrável, servindo de lembrança para os demais mortais, quão longe uma mulher como aquela estava.

Tal pensamento, criando para Lilia uma história fantástica que não a pertencia de fato, cegavam as pessoas para a bagunça emocional passada por ela e escondida pela expressão neutra. Acostumada com a fachada séria, um hábito forçado a aprender em um tempo onde expressar sentimentos fora do palco era desencorajado e severamente punido, Lilia escondia a alma despedaçada com a falta de sorrisos, um comportamento que ela não observava em Okukawa.

Se a atenção atraída por Baranovskaya era por aparentar tudo o que não era, Minako chamava atenção de meio saguão com as lágrimas abundantes, lavando o rosto vermelho. Não chorava alto e continha todos os soluços para si, mas a livre demonstração sentimental não era algo visto todo dia em solo russo, o que tornava a japonesa um tipo muito peculiar de atração.

Suspirando, Lilia ajeitou a alça da bolsa cara e olhou ao redor, torcendo o pescoço esguio para disfarçar os planos de ir diretamente ocupar o lugar vago ao lado da bailarina. Dando a si mesma um intervalo de tempo espaçado o bastante para ela poder andar até Minako sem levantar maiores suspeitas. Assim que reconheceu o bater do solado de madeira no piso, Minako limpou as lágrimas, já sabendo de quem se tratava.

"Seu estado é lamentável, Okukawa."

Rindo tristemente, ela não teve condições de negar.

"Nem todos podem ser Lilia Baranovskaya."

Suspirando para cima, a ex-prima bailarina jogou o echarpe para trás e acomodou-se no assento livre, folheando desinteressadamente as páginas carimbadas de seu passaporte. Fazia quinze anos que aquelas folhas não eram marcadas.

"Qual seu voo?" perguntou a japonesa, com os olhos devidamente secos.

"967, das duas horas." Minako riu mais sinceramente, mostrando o cartão de embarque com as mesmas informações.

"A saudade seria tanta que você está indo embora comigo para o Japão?"

O canto dos lábios finos de Lilia abriram discretamente em um sorriso.

"Eu paro em Munique, acho que é você que já está sentindo falta das minhas broncas."

"Estou, mesmo..."

Silenciadas pela confissão sentimental, ambas permaneceram ouvindo o burburinho ao redor misturado ao eco dos anúncios dos voos e chamados de funcionários. Havia tanto a ser consolado, mas tão pouco que pudesse consolar as duas, que aquela ferida aberta inspirava tanto cuidados, quanto a desistência de ignorar a dor e jogar um punhado de sal no machucado.

“Quem lhe trouxe, Minako?” Se fosse para doer, que doesse de uma vez.

“Rurik.” O nome do bailarino morreu pela metade, tendo as últimas letras saídas em um sussurro. “Acredita que ele chorou o trajeto todo?” Fingiu fazer piada, rindo enquanto lágrimas deixavam seus olhos. “Ridículo.”

“Pensei que Margosha viria te trazer” comentou Lilia, após breve momento de silêncio. Ela sabia que para Rurik, o caso com Minako era muito mais sério do que ambos diziam ser e, pelo que testemunhava agora, a bailarina japonesa sentia o mesmo.

“Ela precisou ir com Yakov e Georgi à estação ferroviária.” Lembrar daquilo apenas transformou a dor da partida abrupta para uma raiva que revirou seu estômago e foi expelido em rancor. “Espero que aquele monstro morra engasgado com o próprio vômito e todos os puxa-sacos televisivos filmem para exibição mundial! Eu irei rir, Lilia, vou sapatear em seu túmulo enfeitado quando aquele desgraçado cair por terra, encomendarei as mais belas flores e eu mesma as depositarei na lápide!” Ergueu a voz mais tons que o necessário, sem ser impedida pela outra bailarina. “Maldito, Nikiforov! Maldito…”

Sentir tanto ódio era cansativo e logo ela estava chorando novamente, debruçada sobre os próprios joelhos, soluçando a dor guardada até o momento. Quase quinze anos de sua vida dedicados à dança daquele país, arruinados por uma única ligação de Oleg. Não interessava seu trabalho, as horas exaustivas de ensaio e os anos sacrificados longe do Japão; Minako havia sido _convidada_ a pedir demissão o mais rápido possível, ou o governo russo arregaçaria suas mangas para providenciar a retirada da bailarina.

Não somente Minako recebera o disfarçado ultimato, como também Lilia teve sua importância histórica, com preparação pelo Instituto Vaganova, carreira pelo Marinski e uma brilhante conclusão como prima ballerina no Bolshoi, empurrados pelo ralo hipócrita de quem tinha bons contatos. Informada de que teria os futuros e incertos dez anos de sua vida longe de solo russo, deixaram para ela a responsabilidade de buscar um novo país que a aceitasse, escarrando o passivo exílio como quem tratava de negócios. Se escarrariam em seu nome daquela forma, Lilia retribuiria à altura, cuspindo não no prato com o qual se alimentara desde o divórcio, mas no rosto dos advogados que escondiam muito bem Oleg atrás de seus papéis e códigos judiciais.

“Eu nem pude me despedir direito de Margosha…” lamentou Minako, agarrada à bolsa. “E Georgi, pobrezinho, não entendeu nada… Ele me abraçou forte e disse “até depois!” e eu…” interrompendo a si mesma antes de recomeçar o choro, Minako aguardou. “O que será dessa criança, Lilia? O que será de Margosha?”

Yakov saberia o que fazer e Lilia queria dizer isso para Minako, mas a exaustão emocional não a deixou proferir palavra alguma.

“E Yulia?!” De repente, Okukawa pareceu se lembrar. “Ela também será prejudicada?!” Se isso acontecesse com a nem começada carreira de Plisetskaya, ela teria uma culpa a mais para colocar em sua lista mental de dívidas.

“Nikiforov não se lembrava muito bem dela para poderem a culpar de alguma coisa, mas por ter o nome envolvido com o de vocês, é bem provável que a mantenham-na no corpo de baile por algum tempo…” Um pouco mais aliviada, Minako respirou fundo. “Ela vai sobreviver, pode ser até bom para aquele orgulho todo.”

Triste, Minako sorriu com a recordação daquela garota e seu gênio difícil, de como a conheceu e ajudou a ensaiá-la para a seletiva do Bolshoi, dos festejos passados na casa de Nikolai e de como ela, ao lado de Margosha, fingia um enorme drama em estar vendo Georgi e Yulia crescerem, as deixando para trás, envelhecendo e morrendo. Agora, ela não mais teria a chance de vê-los realmente fazendo isso.

“E pensar que estamos indo embora após a estreia” riu Lilia, achando graça daquela pequena tragédia. “Já pensou na loucura que deve estar sendo treinarem sua substituta? Ou adaptando meu roteiro?”

Minako concordou com cada palavra, rindo junto à Baranovskaya com aquela constatação. Bom, eles que haviam pedido por isso, que engolissem agora toda a responsabilidade e arcassem com o reembolso dos revoltados que haviam viajado desde a Sibéria apenas para ver Okukawa na protagonização daquela peça.

“Penso se alguém deve ter filmado algo de sua performance… Aquela apresentação é a maior relíquia do Bolshoi, agora.” Voltando-se para Minako, Lilia ergueu uma das mãos e alisou o rosto úmido, afastando o cabelo escuro que ainda escondia o hematoma da agressão sofrida. “E pensar que aquele monstro quase deformou o rosto da minha prima ballerina.”

Minako abaixou o rosto em humildade, não enxergando toda uma vida de trabalho naquele título.

“Sequer cheguei a me tornar uma.”

“A palavra de quem já foi não importa para você?” Tocada pelo carinho, a japonesa voltou a sorrir. “Ainda temos um pouco de tempo, me acompanha para um último chá?”

“Será um prazer, senpai.”

Mesmo sendo aquela a última chance de desvendar os mistérios do idioma japonês, Lilia não perguntou o que _senpai_ significava.

.:.

Triste, Georgi foi informado que não teria uma nova chance de ver Minako dançar. Voltando para o Japão antes de ter a oportunidade de apresentar sua Aurora uma segunda vez, ela o abraçou com mais força do que as outras vezes e prometeu escrever sempre, o fazendo prometer ser forte. Georgi não sabia o tamanho daquela promessa, mas prometeu, mesmo assim.

Margosha, que só sabia chorar, abraçou a amiga e murmurou um punhado de palavras engasgadas, capazes de fazer Okukawa, até então tão forte, desmanchar-se em lágrimas. Eles não podiam acompanhar a bailarina ao aeroporto e imaginar Minako indo embora sozinha deixou Georgi muito triste. Aquele _embora_ demoraria muito? Quando poderiam vê-la de volta? Daria tempo dela voltar antes do fim da temporada de A Bela Adormecida? E por que ela não tinha levado todas as malas?

Popovich estava inconsolável. Havia sido tudo tão rápido que ele mal teve tempo de fazer um desenho.

Na mesma estação de trem onde haviam se despedido, ele soube que Lilia também havia partido mais cedo, um vôo que deixaria a Rússia em direção a Alemanha, onde ela trabalharia em Munique. Uma nova Bela Adormecida, talvez? Mas sem Minako? Para ela, Georgi também não havia feito nenhum desenho.

Yakov preparava-se para ir embora, em um dia esquisito onde todos estavam partindo. Uma única maleta era levada por ele, o que tornava o dono das malas sobressalentes um completo mistério. Margosha continuava chorando, pedindo exaustivamente ao pai alguma coisa que Georgi não conseguia ouvir para ter uma pista de como consolá-la. Mais tarde, de volta ao apartamento, ele se ocuparia de enchê-la de abraços e beijinhos. Provavelmente teria alguns caramelos guardados que a deixariam melhor e então os dois poderiam assistir à sua fita com os programas de patinação e conversar sobre seu futuro como patinador. Juntos, eles sempre encontravam uma forma de sorrir.

Os flashes seguidos e a movimentação maior a dos transeuntes, cresceu em câmeras e microfones, cercando aquele que era maior que eles, grande como seu sorriso; Oleg Nikiforov cumprimentou Yakov e Popovevna, respondido respectivamente com uma carranca e o dobro de lágrimas. Dando as costas para o detentor do maior número de medalhas de ouro que aquele país já tinha visto, Feltsman pegou as malas extras e caminhou até o trem parado com embarque para São Petersburgo. Estava quase na hora de partir e Margosha o seguiu para mais um abraço apertado e um pedido desesperado.

“Cuide bem de Georgi.”

O abraço de sua mãe estava tão apertado que pela primeira vez ele quis que Margosha o soltasse. Contudo, quando assim ela o fez, Georgi percebeu algo de errado, algo que só faziam suas lágrimas multiplicarem. Com uma das mãozinhas, tentou em vão limpar o rosto molhado, recebendo em agradecimento por aquele gesto uma porção de beijinhos em seus dedos gelados.

“Prometa para mim que vai obedecer Yakov” pediu ela, fazendo enorme esforço para não tremer.

“Eu prometo.” Georgi só não estava entendendo muito bem o motivo da promessa.

“Eu juro que irei te visitar sempre que puder e que vou te ligar sempre e você também poderá me ligar quando tiver vontade…” cada palavra uma nova lágrima. Nervoso, Georgi estava começando a chorar também; ele só queria que a dor de sua mãe parasse. “Por favor, Gosha, não esqueça nunca, nunca, que eu amo você com toda a minha vida.”

“Não vou.” Era uma promessa. Mas por que ele precisava prometer isso também?

“Tudo pronto?”

Olhando para cima, Georgi viu o sorriso de Oleg e não soube dizer se o brilho vinha dele ou da equipe de filmagem. Era a primeira vez que não ficava feliz por ver seu ídolo.

“Senhor Nikiforov, alguma palavra para a imprensa?” gritou um repórter.

“Uma foto para celebrar?” outro sugeriu. Nos braços de Margosha, Georgi recebia um último abraço.

“Eu te ligo quando chegarmos.” Yakov, que das sombras parecia ter surgido, estendeu a mão à filha, a mesma que com força segurava a mão do filho.

Popovich não soube definir o que sentiu quando os dedos roliços e macios da mãe entregaram os seus para a desproporcionalmente grande e calejada mão de Yakov, mas algo dentro de si desmanchou-se em cacos. Quando o último pedaço espatifou, Georgi finalmente parou de fingir não saber o que estava acontecendo e encarou a triste realidade daquela despedida; aquelas malas eram dele.

“Yakov Feltsman, como se sente, depois de ter treinado Oleg Nikiforov por tantos anos, ser responsável agora por seu protegido?”

Ignorando o repórter, Yakov pegou Georgi no colo e entrou no vagão do trem, encontrando na cabine simples um parcial silêncio, infinitamente melhor que o lado de fora.

Confuso, tirado abruptamente da vida que conhecia, Georgi apoiou as mãos na janela e colou o nariz no vidro, observando desolado aquela estranha vitrine que exibia o presente que mais desejava no momento, a figura chorosa de sua mãe, que não podia mais pedir, afinal, o Natal já havia passado.

Do outro lado da janela, sozinha e ignorada na plataforma cheia, Margosha forçou um sorriso e disse por cima das lágrimas aquele sentimento que não teve nenhum som:

_“Eu amo você.”_

A resposta de Georgi foram suas lágrimas, que pesaram ainda mais quando o trem começou a partir e Feltsman tentou em vão consolá-lo. Apertando a pedra, ele queria cumprir sua promessa de ser forte, mas pensou que Minako o perdoaria se ele compensasse isso outra hora e fosse forte mais tarde.

Ajoelhada na plataforma, vendo o trem sumir com a distância, Margosha agarrou a própria medalha e rezou em busca de um milagre, a única coisa que poderia confortar seu coração naquele momento. Antes dos repórteres dispersarem, seus olhos ainda cruzaram com os de Oleg, mas ela não soube dizer o que eles diziam. Depois de anos, ela se conformava em nunca ter descoberto.

Naquele mesmo dia, os noticiários locais não pouparam manchetes, notas e elogios para Oleg Nikiforov e seu generoso apadrinhamento para o jovem talento da patinação artística que atendia pelo nome de Georgi Popovich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha só quem deu as caras :v Ganha uma caixinha de lenços quem sacou a função de Oleg Nikiforov nessa história :v (nossa, que mistério, não é mesmo??)
> 
> Espero conseguir postar os demais capítulos até o dia 31 (BÓRA TORCER POR MIM, VLW FLW), concluir esse presente até o fim desse ano! *-* Então arrisco te convidar para acompanhar a continuação amanhã! Quais mais curiosidades te aguardam nas notinhas finais? haha xD
> 
> Abaixo, as curiosidades de hoje :3
> 
> ~Curiosidades~
> 
> — Dado ao longo período soviético, muitas pessoas crescidas na época se tornaram fechadas e extremamente desconfiadas e resistentes à mudanças, o que explica o comportamento conservador e um pouco rude de Yakov.
> 
> — O caramelo/melado de colher era um dos doces mais populares entre as crianças do período soviético, pela facilidade em fazê-lo dentro de casa. Considerando que Margosha passou boa parte de sua vida criada nesse regime, achei que essa pudesse ser uma boa escolha para seu doce preferido :3 (se for fazer em casa, cuidado para não queimar a calda; EU FIZ ISSO E ELA PEGA FOGO DE VERDADE!!);
> 
> — Por não festejarem o Natal como no ocidente, é para o Ano Novo que fica a festa comemorativa, celebrada com a família e amigos. Saladas são as protagonistas, em especial a Olivier, conhecida também como Salada Russa, ou aqui no Brasil, a boa e velha MAIONESE. Você aí que desdenha da mistura do almoço, está comendo na verdade iguaria importada :v
> 
> — Poncãs, ou tangerina, ou mimosa, ou mexerica, é uma fruta popular também na mãe Rússia e mais popular nos festejos de fim de ano que os nossos pulinhos em sete ondas :D
> 
> — Kolya é apelido de Nikolai, caso tenha soado estranho para alguém ><. Oh, e Yasha é apelido de Yakov, só para desencargo de consciência xD
> 
> — O fervo para abrirem a champanhe nas baladas de ano novo faz parte do costume das celebrações, como aqui para nós :3
> 
> — A Fada da Alegria, papel dado para Yulia em A Bela Adormecida, nem sempre tem esse nome. Assim como em O Quebra-Nozes, depende muito da montagem feita da peça. Aqui, preferi escolher por esse nome, mas a composição pode ser apreciada nesse link (https://goo.gl/Vsgt6a) **UPDATE** ENCONTREI a minha variação preferida dessa fada, TÔ MUITO GRATA, OBRIGADA INSTAGRAM ♥ Agora vocês podem ver como eu imagino a menina Yulia dançando aaaaaaa ;w;
> 
> — Sobre Georgi não ter um nome: Popovich, na verdade, é um nome comum na região de Montenegro (não tão próxima assim da Rússia, mas com um porcentagem bem pequena de falantes do idioma), mas aqui eu usei uma brecha na questão de sobrenomes na Rússia para incluir o headcanon dessa fic. Em rápida explicação, na Rússia o nome de uma pessoa é formado pelo primeiro nome, seu patronímico e enfim o sobrenome. O patronímico seria o nome do seu pai + um sufixo condizente com o gênero da pessoa, e o sobrenome todos sabem como funciona, no mesmo esquema de adaptar o final de acordo com o gênero. O patronímico significa basicamente "filho de fulano" e é assim como as pessoas são apresentadas na Rússia: pelo patronímico e pelo sobrenome. O primeiro nome é apenas para pessoas próximas e apelidos para pessoas mais próximas ainda (na fic eu uso "senhor/senhora/senhorita" por pura formalidade, pois não encontro forma de melhor adaptar esse uso :/). Por que toda essa explicação? Bem, os sufixos usados nos patronímicos são diferentes aos usados nos sobrenomes. É bem comum encontrarmos sobrenomes como Ivanov e Ivanovich, mas esse último, no caso, é um patronímico que significa Filho de Ivan. Opa, mas identificou ali o ICH? Também presente em PopovICH? Georgi filho de Popov. Mas e seu sobrenome? Até agora não foi apresentado, ou será que o personagem de fato não tem uma família? De quem ele é filho? Quem é Popov? Bom, aqui entra outra curiosidade: Popov significa padre (ele pode sim ser filho de um, na igreja ortodoxa o casamento de um padre é autorizado), mas isso também significa que ele pode ter sido criado por um padre. Como aqui na história, Margosha é quem cria o filho e ela atende por PopovEVNA (Filha de Popov/Filha de um Padre), o que tanto nos aguarda nessa trama? owo //aliás, recomendo as pesquisas por patronímicos, é um pouco confuso no começo, mas interessantíssimo!
> 
> — Se eu citei Natalia Kustinskaya só porque esse é meu nome? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Não, pior que não LOL É que eu achei muito engraçada essa fala da personagem dela, estou doida para assistir o filme! xD E também, Natalia é tipo um Valentina lá na Rússia, todo mundo tem q
> 
> — O Rose Adagio de Tchaikovsky (https://goo.gl/nDpKbZ) é uma das composições mais lindas de A Bela Adormecida, embora a valsa seja a mais famosa (aquela lá do filme da Disney). Minha interpretação preferida é a de Marianela Nunez, recomendo fortemente! ♥


	3. Segundo ato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atualizações da madrugada~ owo Quem está por aí, manda um oi! /o/
> 
> O capítulo de hoje tem uma aparição toda brilhante e especial~ Não, não serei eu fazendo ponta na história, desculpe -apanha
> 
> Espero que façam uma boa leitura! :D Até as notas finais! ♥

**Segundo Ato**

O sono de Georgi continuava leve, porém as horas passadas em sua cama não eram mais tão interessantes. Sozinho em um quarto ocupado unicamente por ele, mesmo com o dobro de móveis que um dia teve em Moscou, o cômodo nada lhe reservava de interessante para observar. As paredes eram muito claras e de pintura recente, e a cor do teto era lisa e uniforme, sem uma mancha sequer que pudesse roubar sua atenção. Georgi não conseguia reconhecer aquele lugar como seu lar, pois faltava todos os detalhes que faziam de sua antiga morada tão característica, como o rangido do aquecedor, as manchas nas paredes, a companhia falante de Minako e, principalmente, sua mãe.

Sua atual cama não era ruim, muito pelo contrário. O móvel não era novo — não que ele se importasse —, mas o colchão e a roupa de cama tinha cheiro de embalagem plástica, tirados de uma loja direto para seu quarto, onde os lençóis ainda guardavam os vincos de meses dobrado naquele lote parado em uma gôndola metálica qualquer. Alisando um desses vincos, Georgi lembrou-se da toalha de mesa usada tão raramente em sua casa — a outra, a verdadeira —, uma relíquia que de tanto tempo dobrada, ficava marcada como aquele lençol. Margosha estaria usando aquela toalha? Ela teria motivos para comemorar sem ele por perto? Triste, Georgi escondeu o rosto atrás do lençol cheirando a plástico e chorou em silêncio.

Mesmo com as dificuldades iniciais, ele não podia reclamar de Yakov. Seu café da manhã era o mais variado possível, com predileção por grénki, quase tão bom quanto os de Margosha, o que o fazia entender quem teria ensinado sua mãe tão bem. A reserva de quem agora chamava de técnico, era sempre superada nas poucas conversas ao longo do dia, perguntas sobre seu bem-estar e se queria alguma coisa. Georgi sempre negava, não sabendo se queria algo além de voltar para casa, coisa que não ousava pedir. Ao todo, Yakov lhe fazia a mesma pergunta seis vezes por dia, sete, se esquecesse já tê-las feito, e isso era um pouco engraçado.

A agenda de treinos era puxada, o suficiente para Georgi achá-la extremamente profissional. De segunda à sexta-feira, Yakov o deixava em um pequeno estúdio de dança antes de ir trabalhar, onde Georgi tinha uma hora diária de balé. A música calma embalava a aula toda e o menino ficava muito contente quando um dos repertórios era Tchaikovsky. Por alguns instantes, sentia-se em casa e aquele meio clássico o fazia fantasiar sobre Yulia entrando na sala com sua fala muito alta atravessando a aula e o fazendo rir, um cenário que misturava suas recordações com a imaginação sempre agitada. Quando percebia, Yakov já estava na porta, o esperando para, apressados, irem para a segunda aula do dia, no rinque de patinação onde Feltsman trabalhava, antes de uma pausa para o almoço reforçado e o resto da tarde voltado para o gelo.

Com patins de encaixe perfeito nos pés, Georgi sentia ter uma maior liberdade para patinar, ganhando mais confiança conforme o treino avançava. Yakov ainda precisava revezar a atenção entre Popovich e uma turma particular para a qual dava assistência, mas conseguia dar conta das duas coisas sem perder tanto cabelo. Ignorando os conselhos de colegas de profissão que o incentivavam a jogar Georgi em qualquer turma infantil para ter trabalho e tempo poupados, ele dava seu melhor para avaliar o desempenho da criança e corrigir postura e giros, recusando-se a retardar o progresso do jovem patinador e com isso condená-lo às sombras. Não importava o que dissessem ou os planos que Oleg tivesse para aquela criança, Yakov sempre foi muito bom em contrariar os outros e fazer o que bem queria. Nem sempre aquela sua atitude era uma qualidade.

Feltsman era uma pessoa de poucas palavras e, se forçadas a serem ditas, saíam elevadas em gritos raivosos que fariam as orelhas do atrevido se arrependerem. Contudo, por mais limitada que fosse sua capacidade de conversa, seus olhos e ouvidos estavam sempre afiados, observando a tudo e a todos e ouvindo o mais diverso tipo de ruído que denunciasse uma agitação naquele padrão estabelecido em sua rotina - e os últimos dois meses estavam sendo particularmente ruidosos.

Se Popovich achava estar sendo discreto, ficaria decepcionado ao descobrir seu insucesso. Não era culpa dele, no entanto, e Yakov achava muito nobre tamanha consideração em não incomodar partir de uma criança tão jovem. O menino só precisava saber que _não estava_ incomodando e não o faria nem mesmo se assim quisesse, não com sua gentileza fora do comum. O único problema era Yakov, sentindo-se velho demais para lidar com uma situação como aquela - ou usando a idade como desculpa para se esquivar da conversa que poderia esclarecer aquela situação. Ele apenas desejava não precisar confrontar a culpa que sentia pela distância imposta a Georgi e Margosha; não ser responsável pela separação de mãe e filho não o livrava do tormento de não ter sido capaz de impedir o ocorrido. Uma vida inteira de arrependimentos… E seu tio-avô ainda costumava dizer que Deus era um pai bom e justo… Quanta ironia.

“Georgi!” O tom raivoso era consigo mesmo, mas sem calcular suas emoções, expressou a repreensão no nome do menino, que endureceu na finalização de um _spin_. “Tire esses patins, chega de treino por hoje!”

O garoto sentiu que poderia chorar. O que teria feito de errado?

“Eu posso tentar mais uma vez?” perguntou sem forçar muito a voz. Se a elevasse um pouco mais, perceberiam como estava embargada e ele precisava ser forte, havia prometido a tantas pessoas que o seria!

“Não, chega de treino, eu já disse.” Dando as costas para o rinque, Yakov seguiu caminho para fora do ginásio. “Te espero na entrada, não demore.”

Com Feltsman, Georgi nunca sabia como se portar. Estava tentando cumprir com a promessa de não dar trabalho ao técnico, mas era difícil saber quando sua presença era ou não um incômodo, principalmente quando o cenho vincado o dava um eterno semblante mau humorado. Queria poder perguntar para Margosha o que cada inexpressividade carrancuda deveria dizer, mas Yakov estava sempre por perto do telefone e o menino via-se receoso que o técnico ouvisse. Se ele o fizesse, Popovich não tinha uma única pista de como seria sua reação e isso o deixava um tanto temeroso. Era tão fácil quando as pessoas ao redor conversavam com ele…

De tênis calçados e as mangas compridas do gelo substituídas por uma camiseta mais leve, Georgi guardou seus pertences na mochila e correu até a recepção, diminuindo o ritmo até alcançar Yakov, que ele teve a impressão de estar distraído olhando a movimentação dos carros na rua.

Um olhar de lado e Georgi percebeu ter subestimado a atenção de seu técnico e atual responsável. Feltsman segurou-se para não rir do menino, encolhendo-se como uma tartaruga, ombros juntos, cabeça para baixo, quase fazendo da mochila um casco protetor. Sabia que não deveria estar achando graça, mas não conseguia evitar as comparações com Margosha. Se sua casca em nada lembrava a mãe, por dentro ele era igualzinho.

“Eu não te mostrei a cidade ainda” comentou em seu tom habitual, muito similar a uma reclamação. “Vamos almoçar e depois passear um pouco.”

“Oh!” Então era isso! Yakov não estava bravo! “Verdade? Tudo bem não treinar, hoje?”

“Você está bem adiantado, não vejo porque não tirar uma tarde de folga.” Dando de ombros, Feltsman começou a andar na direção pretendida, logo notando estar sozinho naquela caminhada. Olhando para trás, viu Georgi o encarando em expectativa, uma das mãozinhas erguidas esperando amparo. Ele quase sempre se esquecia disso. “Certo, me dê essa mão, aqui.”

De mãos dadas, ambos caminharam pelas calçadas já conhecidas, cruzando ruas de sua rotina até dobrarem esquinas totalmente desconhecidas para Georgi. Muito concentrado na promessa de força e dedicação feita antes de chegar em São Petersburgo, a criança havia quase se esquecido de como gostava de conhecer lugares novos e coisas diferentes. A normalidade de seu quarto o cegou para as inúmeras distrações que a cidade poderia oferecer e seguir um novo caminho em companhia de Yakov, estavam atiçando novamente sua curiosidade.

O almoço foi em um restaurante pequeno e durou o tempo necessário para não chegarem a esquentar a cadeira. Margosha certamente ficaria horrorizada se visse a velocidade com a qual comeram, mas aquele era um segredo que poderiam manter dela para preservar o bom coração preocupado.

Era a primeira vez desde sua chegada, que Yakov via Georgi menos tenso, mais parecido com a criança curiosa que era ao lado da mãe. Atento aos móveis sóbrios que o restaurante ainda preservava do período soviético, um período recente na memória da população, principalmente a mais velha. Era engraçado ver o deslumbramento nos olhos de uma criança com aquele tipo de cenário para Yakov tão comum, um mundo cinzento conhecido por ele desde sua infância e existente muito antes — embora ele nunca tenha visto nada de mais, mesmo quando criança. Pelo jeito, Feltsman já era um velho rabugento muito antes de ter idade para tal.

“Quer ir conhecer o prédio onde sua mãe morava quando tinha sua idade?”

Por trás do guardanapo de papel barato, o queixo de Georgi caiu. Era muito incrível poder conhecer um lugar onde sua mãe já havia vivido, imaginar o que tanto ela teria feito e brincado, embora fosse também um pouco esquisito constatar que nem sempre Margosha havia sido a bela mulher adulta que ele conhecia.

“Vou pagar a conta, então.” Tomando a falta de palavras da criança como consentimento, Yakov ergueu-se da mesa simples e foi em direção ao caixa. Lá, onde doces de embalagens desbotadas pelo tempo ficavam expostas, ele comprou um punhado de caramelos e ofereceu a Georgi, grato em palavras e sorrisos. A familiaridade daqueles doces o deixou feliz e saudoso de casa.

Andar ao lado de Yakov era medir quantos passos ele conseguia dar a cada dois do técnico. Acompanhar o que para Feltsman era uma caminhada tranquila, exigia de Georgi de três a quatro passadas rápidas, uma ligeira corrida para não perder seu ritmo. Quando já estava acostumado com o padrão de passadas, percebeu que saltitar o faria acompanhar melhor, sincronizando cada pulo como o _pas de quatre_ que Georgi lembrava ter assistido, da coxia, Minako e Yulia fazerem ao lado de outras duas bailarinas. Se elas o vissem agora, pensariam o mesmo?

Algumas quadras depois e meia dúzia de esquinas dobradas, Yakov deixou de agitar os pés com tanta rapidez, e Georgi foi capaz de acompanhar a caminhada com o ritmo reduzido que suas pernas curtas podiam percorrer. Não mais se lembrava da razão do passeio quando Feltsman deixou de andar, parando de frente para uma alta e manchada construção com andares demais para Georgi contar.

“Morávamos aqui” disse antes de se abaixar à altura da criança. Com o indicador apontado para cima, ele mostrou o apartamento com que dividiu lar com Margosha e outras três famílias. “Sétimo andar, bem naquele pneu.”

“A mamãe morava em um pneu?” O estranhamento de Georgi fez Feltsman rir.

“Não no pneu, mas no apartamento onde tem aquela sacada com o pneu pendurado.”

“Oh…”

Admirado e com os lábios entreabertos, Popovich não desgrudava os olhos azuis da sacada entulhada, fazendo Yakov se perguntar para onde a mente daquela criança estava viajando e em quais situações imaginava Margosha, vivendo naquele lugar.

“Por que tem um pneu pendurado, lá?”

Dúvida tão diferente à pensada por Yakov, fez o ex-patinador gargalhar alto, uma manifestação bem humorada que Popovevna teria adorado ver. Contagiado pela risada rara, Georgi se deixou rir de igual forma, bem mais relaxado com a companhia daquele homem sempre tão sério. Talvez não tivesse nada a temer, como a mãe havia dito antes, embora ele não tenha acreditado totalmente.

“Eu posso ir lá ver como é?” questionou, encorajado pelo dia de folga.

“Infelizmente não.” Tão decepcionado quanto a criança se mostrou, Yakov ergueu-se do chão e Georgi pôde ouvir os joelhos estalando dolorosamente. “O apartamento tem um novo inquilino há muitos anos e nós não podemos entrar.”

Popovich não estava muito conformado, mas aceitou, mesmo assim. Esperando ter a mão pega por Yakov novamente, viu quando ele caminhou em seus passos firmes até a entrada desbotada do prédio, olhando demoradamente os grandes containers metálicos estufados de lixo e caixas vazias empilhadas ao redor, uma bagunça de restos aguardando ser recolhido. Ao lado do técnico e empatizando com o olhar distante, Georgi apertou os dedos nos de Yakov, arriscando perguntar:

“Achou alguma coisa?”

Devolvendo o aperto reconfortante, Feltsman só conseguiu sussurrar.

“Não… Hoje, não.”

Deixando tanto o prédio quanto suas lembranças para trás, os dois voltaram a caminhar pela cidade, desviando por atalhos que os levaram para lojinhas aparentando estarem parados no passado, a qual visitaram uma por uma, em busca de algo só encontrado no último comércio que ambos encontraram. Interessado naquele tipo de caixinha retangular, muito longe de seus olhos para distinguir o que era, Georgi esperou a boa vontade de Yakov em lhe mostrar o que era aquele objeto e qual sua finalidade, até, em um gesto imprevisto pela criança, Feltsman virar a objeto para ele e apertar um botão, liberando um estalar e um flash que o cegou momentaneamente. Sorrindo após testar a máquina fotográfica, Yakov pagou o valor pedido. Coçando os olhinhos, Georgi até se esqueceu de comentar que a mãe tinha uma igual.

Com pequenas pausas para descansarem em bancos de praça enquanto bebiam um refresco gaseificado que Yakov dizia ser “o melhor do mundo, não essas porcarias americanas”, ambos desfrutaram aquela tarde com fotos de tudo o que o garoto achou interessante, dentre eles o seu preferido, o Canal Griboiedov. Ver um rio cortando parte daquela cidade parecia o tipo de coisa fantástica que Minako contaria em uma história.

“Você sente muita falta de casa, Georgi?” Temendo ter deixado transparecer sua saudade de Moscou, o garoto achou melhor não falar nada. Se Yakov não ouvisse nada, não teria do que desconfiar. “Se eu te fiz uma pergunta, é porque quero saber a resposta, independente de qual seja.”

A frase parecia uma bronca, mas o tom era compreensível e minimamente encorajador. Com os olhos começando a marejar, ele engoliu em seco antes de responder com a voz embargada.

“Preciso ser forte.”

Com esforço, ele respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração até todo o rosto ficar vermelho. Seria engraçado, se Yakov não estivesse apiedado.

“Força não tem nada a ver com não chorar” disse, e esperou que aquilo fosse o suficiente para o menino entender.

“Mas você nunca chora.”

Por que aquela criança sempre sabia como rebatê-lo?

“Não choro por bloqueio, não por força” explicou, um tanto incomodado em abrir aquela brecha de seu coração para uma criança de seis anos. “Pessoalmente, acho um ato de muita coragem chorar publicamente, principalmente porque todas as pessoas estão acostumadas a esconderem o que sentem. Um coração sincero é admirável.”

Um coração sincero como o de Margosha.

Olhando para Yakov, Georgi parecia estar considerando verdadeiramente cada palavra do técnico. Contudo, ainda havia uma coisa que o incomodava; apertando a pedra em seu pescoço, ele se viu recorrendo a outro argumento que justificasse sua recusa em chorar.

“Minako me disse para ser forte.”

“Não acho que a japonesa tenha dito isso no sentido de não chorar, mas sim o de suportar.” Georgi não vinha nenhuma diferença entre as duas coisas. “Vamos, eu sei que você sente falta da sua mãe… E está tudo bem chorar essa falta. A força não está em não sentir falta dela, mas em aguentar até o próximo encontro.” Bagunçando os cabelos negros, que de tão arrepiados nunca desmanchavam o topete, Yakov deu aquele conselho disfarçado em conversa por encerrado e Popovich sentiu o coraçãozinho um pouco mais leve agora que sabia que Feltsman não o repreenderia por lamentar a falta da mãe. Margosha até tinha razão em dizer como o pai era uma pessoa legal.

Cruzando uma das pontes para pedestres que cortava a extensão do canal, Yakov parou junto a Georgi, ignorando transeuntes que pudesse vir a incomodar. O pequeno não notou estar bloqueando a circulação de pessoas, muito impressionado com o que pareciam dois leões alados no lado extremo da ponte cujo o nome era Bankovsky. Georgi repetiu o nome tantas vezes quanto possível para decorá-lo o mais fielmente que sua cabeça pudesse lembrar, a fim de poder contar para Margosha no próximo telefonema.

“Você sabe qual é o nome daquela igreja?” Voltando sua atenção para onde o dedo de Yakov apontava, ele notou a cúpula retorcida em tons coloridos. Georgi sabia nunca ter entrado naquele lugar, mas algo lhe dizia já ter visto aquela construção antes…

Recordando-se de onde teria visto aquela catedral a qual não conseguia lembrar o nome, Georgi soltou a mão de Yakov e imitou o gesto de apontar, começando a pular como se a agitação pudesse pôr para fora as palavras esquecidas.

“É aquela…! Aquela lá…! Do meu cartão!!” vibrou e riu, incapaz de recordar-se do desnecessariamente comprido nome da Catedral do Sangue Derramado.

Achando graça da empolgação daquela criança, Yakov se virou para Georgi e mostrou a câmera, pedindo pela primeira vez, sua autorização para ter o momento registrado.

“Acho que ainda não tirei nenhuma foto decente para mandar para a sua mãe, não?” Erguendo a câmera à altura aos olhos, Yakov centralizou a imagem do garoto com os grifos atrás. “Vamos, faça uma pose.”

Voltando a se envergonhar com tamanha atenção, Georgi olhou para os pés e escondeu as mãos atrás das costas, rubro até as orelhas. Sem graça, ergueu parte do rostinho para cima e torceu para seu tremor não sair no clique de Feltsman, desejando mais do que tudo que a foto pudesse preservar o sorriso até chegar em Margosha.

.:.

Pulando do chão ao assento frio e dele ao piso cimentado, Georgi estravazava sua ansiedade em rever a mãe em uma agitação que Yakov não via desde que o garoto havia chegado em são Petersburgo. Contente e vibrando com a visita tanto de Margosha quanto de Yulia, Georgi não parava de tagarelar sobre toda sua alegria, usando os conhecimentos de poucos meses na escola primária, para fazer a contagem regressiva da chegada de Popovevna. Agora que enfim chegava o dia, ele não estava disposto a esperar o horário do trem, querendo Margosha em sua frente desde a virada da meia-noite — tamanha empolgação, é claro, custou o sono de Yakov e lhe rendeu grandes círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos inchados. Georgi tinha sorte de Feltsman estar tão ansioso quanto ele por aquele reencontro.

“É aquele trem?!” Não esperando resposta, Popovich saltou do banco e correu em direção ao vagão que se aproximava. Temendo a agitação sem freios do pequeno perto dos trilhos, Yakov rapidamente o alcançou, afastando-o de qualquer tragédia que seu cérebro cansado estava imaginando.

“Não saia correndo assim perto dos trilhos, Gosha!” Chamá-lo pelo apelido não fez a bronca surtir o efeito que gostaria. “Quer que alguma tragédia aconteça? Sua mãe me mataria!”

“A mamãe vai chegar quando?!” De tudo o que o técnico havia dito, apenas “mãe” foi compreendido. Exausto, ele desistiu do sermão.

“Não sabemos, ainda, ela pode chegar no próximo trem ou em trinta minutos, ficar pulando não vai fazer o trem chegar mais rápido.” Contrariado, o garoto desviou a atenção para a saída de passageiros do último vagão, ansiando ver Margosha entre eles. “Tenho certeza que sua mãe vai adorar te ver esperando por ela, quieto e bem comportado, sentado naquele banco.” Acalmando aos poucos, Georgi deixou de quicar, respirando com mais calma. Yakov podia ter razão, já que um dos pedidos de Margosha havia sido o de se comportar e ele queria muito orgulhá-la. Reprimindo a energia que tinha de sobra, ofereceu a mão para Feltsman, observando-o suspirar aliviado enquanto voltavam para o banco.

Pessoas foram embora nos mesmos vagãos dos desconhecidos que chegavam, mas nenhuma delas era Margosha. Aos poucos, todos os rostos tornaram-se uma única mancha sem traços definidos, chato e desinteressante, o suficiente para fazer Georgi fechar os olhos, _apenas um pouco_ , como tentou se convencer antes de entregar-se ao sono, negligenciado durante a noite. Antes que pudesse lutar contra o cansaço, já estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em uma das pernas de Yakov, distante em imagens passadas ao lado da mãe, recordadas em forma de um sonho sem muitas cores ou falas. A única coisa dita era sua saudade, e ela refletia no constantemente repetido sorriso de Margosha.

Em seus sonhos nebulosos, enxergava-se estendendo os braços para a mãe, única forma de pedir seu abraço sem usar de palavras, algo aparentemente proibido nos domínios de Morfeu. Para seu desespero cada vez mais crescente, Margosha não o enxergava, continuando a rir para o nada, ignorando o filho de braços erguidos, paralisada naquela memória risonha. E se ele nunca mais a alcançasse? E se Margosha nunca mais olhasse pelo filho? Uma mão acarinhou os seus cabelos, o convidando a sair daquele sonho, mas deixar a mãe para trás o assustava e ainda de olhos fechados, Popovich começou a chorar.

“Gosha?”

Não foi no próximo trem, nem trinta minutos mais tarde; depois de quatro horas, o trem de Moscou parava em São Petersburgo, desembarcando entre tantas pessoas, Margosha Popovevna. Os olhos molhados de Georgi quase não acreditaram quando viram o borrão da costureira — culpa das lágrimas embaçando sua visão —, tão mesclado com seu sonho que ele não conseguiu reagir de imediato. Ainda podia ver o sorriso da mãe e sentir a mão macia que alisava seus cabelos, mas a proximidade era tão quente e acolhedora que chegava a ser boa demais para ser real e ele não queria se desapontar novamente.

“Está muito cansado, filho?” Riu ela, tocando com a ponta dos dedos, as sobrancelhas finas, contornando as pálpebras cerradas para acabar secando delicadamente as lágrimas. “Te fiz esperar tanto assim?”

“Ele sequer dormiu de noite.” A voz de Yakov soou longe, confundindo ainda mais Georgi e sua percepção da realidade.

“Pobrezinho…” O tom brincalhão da voz de Yulia, por outro lado, foi alto demais em seu sonho de sons suaves e isso lhe tirou um resmungo chateado.

“Vem, Gosha, vamos sair daqui.” Georgi viu o belo rosto redondo se aproximar e o carinho em seus cabelos ser substituído pelo abraço que o ergueu do banco gelado, com um beijo no rostinho amassado para compensar pelas horas dormidas desconfortavelmente. Foi naquele momento que ele se deu conta que somente a Margosha de um mundo fora dos sonhos o trataria com tanto amor, a Margosha _real_.

Forçando os braços relaxados pelo cansaço ainda presente, Georgi envolveu o pescoço da mãe e o abraçou com toda a força que podia. O perfume doce que exalava da echarpe escura terminou de despertar qualquer desconfiança sobre a presença dela ser ou não verdadeira e, nostálgico, ele afundou a ponta do nariz no tecido perfumado, abafando nele os soluços de um choro que vinha se repetindo há meses.

“Eu senti tanto a sua falta, mamãe…” balbuciou entre um engasgar e outro. A resposta foi um abraço ainda mais forte e uma resposta em mesmo tom embargado.

“Eu também, Gosha…”

.:.

A agitação dentro do apartamento era quase idêntico à bagunça que faziam junto a Minako, nas vésperas de suas estreias. O cenário era o mais divertido possível, com cartões postais novos e sua mãe e Yulia correndo para todos os cantos imagináveis, gritando de dentro de todos os cômodos, mal acostumadas com o apartamento de Margosha que poucas paredes possuía para separar a privacidade dos moradores. Estressado com toda aquela comoção, estava Yakov, que não suportou dez minutos e se retirou para “espairecer” — como havia dito a Georgi —, desejando sorte ao menino. Popovich, no entanto, pensava ter muita sorte, não desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo se não fosse aquele.

Margosha havia viajado ao lado de Plisetskaya para juntas assistirem à primeira apresentação de patinação artística de Georgi e com isso, as duas somavam semanas de ansiedade, sequer conseguindo dormir no trajeto de Moscou à São Petersburgo. Por mais vezes que Yakov tivesse dito à filha que aquela era apenas uma competição local, que não valia nada além de uma medalha de plástico pela participação, ela não conseguiu se acalmar e o mesmo valeu para a bailarina. O pequeno evento, organizado para as turmas infantis do espaço onde Yakov costumava dar suas aulas e treinar Georgi, serviria apenas para medir quão bem Popovich saberia lidar com a exposição e qual seria a recepção do público. Ele pretendia expor o garoto mais algumas vezes além daquela para descobrir em qual perfil Georgi se encaixaria e, a partir disso, já saber de onde partir o treino e como moldá-lo para o futuro. Inconsciente de todo o plano por trás daquela apresentação, Gosha contentava-se com a possibilidade de poder patinar _como Oleg Nikiforov_ , fantasiando encontrá-lo na competição e quem sabe receber um elogio? Ele poderia sonhar.

Por insistência das duas visitantes, eles chegaram ao espaço onde a apresentação aconteceria com duas horas de antecedência, olhando cada canto da pista fechada com deslumbramento, ainda que não houvesse nenhum cartaz ou fita colorida enfeitando o ambiente. Feltsman não se conformava com aquilo, principalmente quando Margosha por tantos anos frequentou eventos a nível nacional e mundial. Estaria desacostumada do ritmo de uma competição séria ou era apenas nervosismo pelo filho? De qualquer forma, nenhum dos outros competidores inscritos haviam chegado, o que deixaria a pista livre para Georgi repassar a coreografia quantas vezes quisesse.

Familiarizado com o rinque o qual visitava todos os dias, Georgi aproveitou a ausência de pessoas para deslizar pelo gelo e se exibir para a mãe. Queria que ela visse o quão bom tinha ficado ao longo daqueles meses longe de casa e compensar as cansativas horas de viagem feitas por ela até Moscou. Precisava fazer aquela apresentação valer, precisava orgulhá-la, precisava…

“Vai me mostrar o que tem pronto para hoje, Gosha?” perguntou ela, atravessando os receios infantis ocultos em sua mente. Curvada sobre o muro de contenção, Margosha sorria para o filho, atenta a qualquer sinal que ele pudesse dar sobre a coreografia montada por Yakov. “Eu estou tão curiosa para assistir… Você não me contou nem mesmo qual é a composição!”

“É um segredo…” sussurrou ele, colocando um dos indicadores na frente dos lábios. De cabeça baixa e espiando o arredor, reforçava quão misteriosa era aquela apresentação.

“E não pode contar nem para a sua mãe?” Fingindo tristeza, a costureira juntou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão triste, quase enganando o pequeno.

“Se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa…” tentou explicar, se afastando lentamente. Era melhor manter distância ou acabaria vencido pelos tristonhos olhos castanhos. Lembrou por acaso de quando Yakov contou que Margosha conseguia tudo o que queria com o poder de seus olhos, poder esse que agora Georgi podia entender e confirmar.

O passar dos minutos conseguiu piorar a ansiedade de Yulia e a mãe do competidor, bufando alto toda ansiedade com o começo do evento. Agitadas, perturbaram o sossego do recepcionista inúmeras vezes, questionando todos os detalhes de que se lembravam, confirmando o horário de início sete vezes e perguntando sobre o número de participantes outras quatro. Quando o rapaz não aguentava mais repetir as mesmas respostas, Yakov apareceu pedindo desculpas e as levando para longe, fazendo Georgi achar graça em vê-las repreendidas como duas meninas de sua idade.

A chegada das demais crianças, ao invés de acalmá-las, piorou o nervosismo. Yulia, assistindo a circulação daquele amontoado de projetos de gente, começou a roer as unhas, um gesto que seria duramente repreendido por Lilia se a ex-prima ballerina ainda estivesse na Rússia. No auge de sua preocupação, ela se aproximou de Georgi, calado em um canto, folheando um livro ilustrado com letras do alfabeto cirílico, e o abraçou tão forte quanto pode. Sempre feliz com demonstrações de afeto, ele riu e a abraçou de volta. Havia sentido muita falta da jovem bailarina

“Margosha?” chamou ela, preocupada, alisando e ajustando o punho bordado de pedrarias da camisa que tinha ajudado a fazer. “É impressão minha, ou Georgi cresceu muito?”

Olhando para si mesmo, Popovich não viu nada de diferente, nem sentiu estar mais alto, principalmente porque ainda precisava olhar para cima se quisesse conversar com os adultos.

“Cresceu, sim” zombou Yakov, aparecendo para tirar o garoto dos mimos exagerados de Plisetskaya. “Já está de casamento marcado para o próximo mês.”

Com as crianças, também chegaram seus pais, familiares e demais responsáveis e, o que ninguém esperava, a mídia local, trazendo consigo grandes e pesadas câmeras, com os spots de luz roubando a cena do repórter que vinha arrumando os botões do punho, enquanto outra pessoa ajeitava ajeitava gravata. Georgi estava muito ocupado se alongando para dar atenção ao burburinho crescendo ao seu redor. Para tal acontecimento, foi Margosha a tomar a preocupação para si.

A criança só percebeu a atenção da mídia quando a mãe se prostou como um escudo à sua frente, o cobrindo com sua sombra, o que para ele foi a maravilhosa deixa para abraçar Popovevna na altura da cintura. O apego daquela criança com Margosha foi capaz de dar ao repórter um ponto de partida para a entrevista não autorizada, uma ansiosa busca por um furo de reportagem bom o bastante para lhe render um espaço no telejornal local. O homem que ainda sustentava o título como maior estrela da patinação, um herói do período soviético, patrocinando a carreira de uma criança que não era a dele; aquilo por si só já era um chamariz e tanto, mas que poderia ficar mais atrativo com as perguntas certas.

“Georgi Popovich?” perguntou, curvando-se à altura do menino, forçando bom humor e sorrisos largos. Não sentindo veracidade naquele gesto, Gosha escondeu o rosto na barra da camisa da mãe, murchando o sorriso. Mudando o foco da entrevista, o microfone foi direcionado ao rosto tenso de Margosha. “Começaremos uma entrevista agora, para exibição ao vivo, também queremos fazer uma edição com a apresentação do menino para exibirmos no jornal mais tarde.”

“Entramos em dois minutos!” Para desespero de mãe e filho, o aviso estabeleceu a contagem regressiva para o programa, ignorando os maiores interessados.

Popovevna tentou negar, mas antes que pudesse erguer a voz, seus argumentos travaram na garganta e o holofote a paralisou. Iluminando o rosto com dois sposts de luz e centralizando o foco da câmera na expressão levemente consternada da mulher, a equipe iniciou as filmagens sem dar abertura para negação. Grato pelas sombras projetadas pelo corpo da mãe, Georgi permaneceu agarrado à ela, escondido de toda aquela luz a qual não estava acostumado.

“Bom dia, Vlad!” cumprimentou o repórter ao jornalista ocupando a bancada no estúdio longe dali. “Foi isso mesmo que você falou, estamos aqui hoje para presenciarmos a competição do grupo infantil de patinação. As crianças são alunos da própria instituição e as idades variam dos cinco aos dez anos, mas o que temos como grande destaque é o jovem Georgi Popovich de apenas seis anos! Como todos já sabem, Popovich foi apadrinhado por Oleg Nikiforov em fevereiro desse ano, criando um burburinho desde então quanto seu treinamento profissional começou, liderado por Yakov Feltsman, principal responsável por catapultar Nikiforov para o topo do pódio quando o patinador ainda estava na ativa! Estamos ansiosos para assistir na íntegra todo o potencial visto por nosso maior herói da patinação artística!” Virando-se para Margosha, ele empurrou o microfone em sua direção, acuando-a com o gesto. Usando a cola que tinha em mãos, o repórter leu o conteúdo do papel e começou a falar todas as informações coletadas sobre a costureira, como forma de apresentação.. “Quem também veio de Moscou unicamente para assistir à apresentação do filho foi Margosha Popovevna! Ela, que no passado trabalhou no fornecimento de figurinos para apresentações, hoje mudou o foco da carreira para embelezar o corpo de baile do Bolshoi! Nos diga, Popovevna, como é, depois de ter saído desse meio, voltar a ele através do seu filho?”

Sem ter absorvido uma só palavra até o momento, Margosha engoliu em seco e ouviu a própria respiração chiar no bocal do microfone. Os poucos segundos de hesitação fizeram o repórter e sua equipe se cansarem, dado o tempo limitado que tinham de exibição, partindo novamente para o plano inicial de entrevistar a criança.

Abaixado mais uma vez, não houve sombras ou Margosha que pudessem proteger Georgi daquela exposição. Apertando o abraço, sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo quando uma das macias mãos de Popovevna alisaram seus cabelos, o confortando da maneira que podia.

“Olá, Georgi! Estamos te assustando?” Com o rostinho balançando em negativa, a equipe, a bancada do estúdio e os telespectadores riram da timidez adorável — aquela pequena criança sequer imaginava o tamanho da expectativa posta em seus estreitos ombros. “Então por que está escondido?” Georgi buscou formas de responder, mas tal como havia sido feito com Margosha, não aguardaram sua réplica. “Nos diga, Georgi, como está se sentindo com a apresentação de hoje?”

Apertando a pedra em seu pescoço, ele procurou no significado dela, a força que precisava para ter coragem o suficiente e enfrentar o excesso de luz.

“Feliz.” A resposta curta, porém sincera, pegou o repórter de surpresa. Para um escolhido de Nikiforov, o menino era muito discreto.

“E o que mais?” incentivou, revezando olhares com a câmera. Se não conseguisse arrancar nada mais interessante, levaria um puxão de orelha quando voltasse ao estúdio.

Para Georgi, no entanto, não existia nenhuma outra palavra que definisse melhor o sentimento. Oleg Nikiforov, o patinador que mais admirava no mundo, acreditava em seu potencial, Yakov cuidava de seu treinamento e lhe dava o mais próximo de um lar que podia. Além disso, Margosha estava lá para assisti-lo e Yulia também tinha conseguido viajar apenas para a apresentação, trazendo com ela caramelos mandados por Nikolai e inúmeros cartões de Minako, uma forma a mais de tê-la presente além do pingente escuro presenteado há quase dois anos. Se “feliz” não traduzia perfeitamente o sentimento que era todo aquele apoio, Georgi desconhecia outras palavras com o mesmo significado. Talvez se estudasse um pouco mais ele pudesse descrever com mais riqueza de detalhes.

Incapaz de apreciar tanto sentimento naquela única palavra, o repórter improvisou, novamente com a atenção em Margosha:

“E como os pais do pequeno estão lidando com isso?”

A pergunta quase parecia uma piada de mau gosto. Erguendo o queixo para cima, uma postura aprendida de tanto ver Yakov se impondo no mais variado tipo de situação, ela puxou o fôlego e declarou de boca cheia e orgulho inflado:

“ _Eu_ estou muito feliz pelo meu filho.” O tom ligeiramente mais alto impressionou Georgi. Acostumado com o timbre sempre suave e baixo, ouvi-la erguendo a voz estava sendo o grande acontecimento do dia, de sua vida. “Ele se esforça muito e tem sido assim desde sempre.”

“A senhora deve estar muito orgulhosa com o apadrinhamento do astro Oleg Nikiforov! Nos diga, qual a sensação de ter uma figura pública como ele, apoiando seu filho desde tão cedo?”

Sem se preocupar em atravessar a entrevista e encerrar de uma vez por todas aquela exploração de imagem para benefício da mídia, Yakov empurrou o microfone para longe e exigiu a presença de Georgi, provocando propositalmente um constrangimento a nível regional. Com o semblante pesado e a voz profunda, Feltsman impôs medo, resgatando sem muitas palavras, a memória do público que o conhecera na década de setenta e o reconhecera como técnico dez anos depois. Não havia mais censura, mas todos sentiram a reprovação. Sorrindo amarelo para as câmeras, o repórter falou uma frase de efeito genérico e foi esquecido pela bancada da emissora, tal como por Georgi; apenas Margosha ficaria com aquela situação incomodando sua cabeça durante algumas horas, mas saberia sobreviver ao estresse.

Como modo de incentivar a participação das crianças, principalmente as menores, a ordem das apresentações foi definida por sorteio, bolinhas coloridas em que cada cor definia a posição de entrada. Georgi, contente, sorteou uma esfera roxa, que indicava a última posição, uma alegria para ele que queria assistir as outras apresentações, e uma soma à ansiedade de Margosha e Yulia. Com programas dificilmente alcançando dois minutos de coreografia, não demoraria para o nome de Popovich ser chamado, mas nenhuma das duas se convenceu disso até a hora de Georgi chegar — quando aconteceu, ambas começaram a chorar.

Afastado da comoção, ele tentava entender o que estava sendo responsável por tantas lágrimas, uma vez que a maioria delas era associada à tristeza. Deveria perguntar? Se pedisse aos jurados, eles esperariam que fosse consolar a mãe antes de começar?

“Não se distraia com elas, são duas choronas.” O leve sorriso no rosto sério era de um contraste inusitado e por isso mesmo precioso. “Você está pronto.” Não era uma pergunta, pois não havia dúvidas; Yakov sabia que Georgi estava pronto e o menino só precisava mostrar isso à plateia desfalcada. “Dê seu melhor. Sei que você consegue.”

Se sorrisos por parte de Yakov eram uma raridade, reagir à demonstrações de afeto era ainda mais constrangedor. Abraçado por Georgi, ele tentou retribuir o carinho com alguns tapinhas na altura das costas, sentindo nas bochechas quentes estar corado de constrangimento. Esperava que os intrometidos da mídia local não estivessem filmando, ele não saberia lidar com aquele tipo fraternal de exposição.

Nenhuma iluminação diferenciada foi exigida para a ocasião, o que ajudou a não intimidar Georgi, preferindo holofotes apenas em sua imaginação, por enquanto. Sua única preocupação era a possibilidade de Oleg assisti-lo. Queria ser capaz de fazer uma boa apresentação e honrar a confiança, sentindo os joelhos tremerem conforme Yakov removia os protetores das lâminas. O que o técnico havia dito, mesmo? Que ele estava pronto? E Nikiforov também não tinha o elogiado, ainda que uma única vez? Com aquela apresentação, teria mais chances de ser elogiado, Oleg poderia até mesmo aparecer para vê-lo ao invés de mandar recados por Yakov. Quantos significados aquele primeiro passo no gelo poderia ter? Crendo que a fonte de sua coragem morava no pingente rabiscado em kanji, Georgi apertou a pedra mais uma vez e, em um só fôlego, se lançou sobre o gelo.

A composição era de Tchaikovsky. Como seria o contrário? Sorrindo, Margosha deixou as primeiras lágrimas caindo já no anúncio do tema de _A Fada Açucarada_ , aplaudindo com o triplo de intensidade que o restante da plateia. Ele estava pensando em Minako depois de tanto tempo sem contato direto e a atitude saudosa naquela discreta homenagem deixou Popovevna sensível. Pelas lágrimas abundantes de Yulia e a ovação agitada, ela percebeu que a bailarina também havia notado.

Centralizado na pista de gelo, conforme combinado com Yakov nos ensaios das últimas semanas, Georgi aguardou os primeiros acordes da variação clássica para começar a contornar o gelo. Apostando em curvas suaves como o ritmo adocicado, esperou a sequência ditada pela flauta doce para o primeiro spin simples. Com o ritmo picado da celesta, fez o mesmo com seus spins, aumentando o ritmo e arriscando um salto com finalização de dois giros, alongando a coreografia com os braços erguidos para cima, como bem se lembrava de ter visto Minako fazer. Emocionadas no improvisado _Kiss and Cry_ , Minako e Yulia não conseguiam piscar. Feltsman sabia que ainda tinha onde melhorar, podia ver a dificuldade dele no sit flip, contudo Georgi era tão expressivo com seus olhos brilhantes, o sorriso leve e a total entrega àquela interpretação, que fazia de sua presença uma inevitável comparação aos demais competidores, e os pais já não sabiam mais dizer se ter Popovich naquele gelo era uma injustiça às suas crianças ou ao próprio garoto, limitado ao amadorismo de uma competição local. Se a equipe de televisão não tivesse filmado a apresentação de pouco mais de um minuto, ninguém acreditaria em suas palavras de admiração; Georgi Popovich parecia tirado de um livro encantado e todos podiam entender e confirmar com seus próprios olhos a razão de Oleg ter escolhido apadrinhar aquela criança.

Os aplausos estouraram de uma só vez, assustando Georgi e o fazendo perder a postura quando curvou-se para agradecer. Não existiam holofotes, jurados internacionais ou um pódio de três diferentes elevações, mas sentiu estar dentro da fita cassete esquecida em Moscou. Seu rostinho incrédulo foi filmado e exposto naquele mesmo dia, com garantia de reprises no decorrer da semana, a tímida, porém brilhante estreia do nome que provocava e questionava se seria ele a suceder aquele que continuava sendo o melhor da Rússia.

Ele sabia, de tanto ouvir Yakov falar, que aquela apresentação não valeria para nada, mas a reação emocionada de Margosha com a conquista da medalha plástica da primeira colocação, valeu para Georgi o mundo.

.:.

Comparado com as enormes salas do Bolshoi, o estúdio comprado por Minako era ridículo, quase um armário para vassouras, estreito e extremamente limitado para treino de saltos, de teto baixo, abafado e sem estrutura alguma para receber um piano de cauda para as aulas de alongamento, uma tragédia total. E o espelho então? Ele sequer acompanhava a parede inteira, faltando pedaço na parte inferior para que pudesse acompanhar o trabalho de pé de futuros alunos, formado pelo encaixe mal-feito de espelhos de má qualidade, com emendas horríveis que dividiam o bailarino pela metade. Que horror... Em quê ela havia investido suas economias?

Ponderando consigo mesma, Minako tirou as mãos do quadril e encerrou definitivamente aquela discussão com o nada. Ela precisava parar de comparar tudo aquilo com o Bolshoi. O grande teatro era um passado e ela precisava se conformar que _aquele_ era seu presente e futuro, por mais desencorajador e frustrante que fosse.

Um pouco humilhante, também.

“Oh, aqui é tão bonito, senpai!”

Entrando na sala empoeirada com Yuuri nos braços, Mari agarrada na barra da blusa comprida e grande brilhos nos olhos, Hiroko achou cada canto daquele espaço feio, maravilhoso. Ela sempre fora, desde muito pequena, pessoa de fácil deslumbramento, encantando-se com qualquer novidade, fosse ela na vida das outras pessoas ou na própria. Quando ainda morava no Japão e cuidava da pequena, Minako conseguia conquistar sua simpatia sem maiores preocupações, fosse presenteando-a com tranqueiras baratas do hyaku-en, bichinhos virtuais que não sobreviviam uma única tarde, ou suas antigas revistas importadas de balé. Hiroko ficava especialmente deslumbrada com idiomas estrangeiros, achando-os “muito bonitos” ou “chiques”. Era uma graça ver que depois de anos, crescida e casada, ela ainda carregava aquele brilho infantil nos olhos e genuíno contentamento com o pouco oferecido por Hasetsu. Okukawa perguntava-se naqueles momentos se, caso ela não tivesse insistido tanto em fazer carreira internacional, teria se acostumado com o ritmo da cidade, se conformado com os limites que uma região de apelo unicamente turístico, aceitado nunca ter posto os pés fora daquele lugar… Quanto não teria poupado para sua saúde física e mental? Quantos problemas não teria evitado, todos os obstáculos, o choque cultural, o preconceito, as amizades, a _dor_.

“Obrigada, Hiroko-chan” sorriu abertamente, apertando os olhos e com isso evitando que as lágrimas caíssem. Depois de tudo, ela não podia recomeçar a chorar. “Mari-chan vai querer ser minha primeira aluna?”

Calada, a menina pensou um pouco no que aquela oferta significava e torceu o nariz para as sapatilhas e tutus que a esperavam.

“Não, obrigada.”

Rindo da honestidade da criança, Okukawa relevou.

“Vai precisar de ajuda na reforma, senpai?”

“Oh não, apenas uma faxina pesada, dou conta sozinha.” Olhando ao redor, confirmou que sim, nada que ela sozinha e muita disposição não dessem conta de tornar aquele lugar apresentável. “É apenas uma sala, afinal de contas.”

“Toshiya disse que se precisar, ele ajuda na pintura da fachada” ofereceu mais uma vez. “Compramos tinta para a pintura da entrada do onsen e sobrou uma lata e meia, acho que o estabelecimento merece!”

Sim… Hiroko continuava gentil e amável como sempre. Margosha com toda certeza gostaria dela.

“Podemos negociar o valor da tinta, há manchas na parede que eu duvido conseguir tirar apenas limpando.” Abanando a mão livre, a senhora Katsuki fez questão de dissipar a ideia de qualquer gasto que a amiga pensasse em ter.

“É um favor, senpai, Toshiya e eu ficamos mais do que felizes em ajudar uma amiga de longa data!” Para o contido e meigo sorriso de Hiroko, Minako não teve como negar o seu próprio. “E as crianças também! Não é, Mari? Yuuri?”

Mari, mais comunicativa que o irmão, embora o semblante pesado herdado do pai parecesse o oposto, concordou prontamente, porém o mesmo não se repetiu com o irmão. Acanhado, o bebê de pouco mais de dois anos abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto corado no pescoço da mãe. Tentando encorajar o filho, Hiroko tentou balançá-lo, conversar usando de palavras suaves, mas não teve argumento que fizesse o pequeno Yuuri Katsuki parar de tremer. Achando graça daquele comportamento e podendo considerar ter alguma experiência na área infantil, Minako se aproximou e estendeu os braços para Hiroko, pedindo assim permissão para tomar Yuuri no colo. Em silêncio, ela entregou o filho, tão encolhido na postura endurecida, que Okukawa sentiu como se estivesse pegando um boneco.

“Hey, Yuuri, que vergonha toda é essa?” A pergunta o fez escolher ainda mais, com o rostinho escondido nas mãos pequenas. Talvez fosse a saudade, mas ela á começava a enxergar Georgi naquele acanhamento todo. “Eu queria poder ver melhor o seu rosto… Sinto como se só te conhecesse por fotos…”

Tocando os dedos roliços com os próprios, Minako esperou ganhar confiança daquela criança; ela sentiria-se muito ofendida e abandonada ao descaso se não conseguisse. Aos poucos seus anseios pareceram ter sido ouvidos e ela já podia senti-lo relaxando um pouco, soltando o peso em seus braços e afrouxando a mão em contato com o rosto igualmente rechonchudo. Delicadamente, sem quebrar o começo daquela confiança, ela separou os dedinhos e encaixou entre eles os seus. Curioso com a diferença de tamanho e expessura, Yuuri espiou melhor aquele primeiro contato, olhos bem presos na curiosa e impressionante imagem que era ter toda sua mão ocupando apenas a palma de Okukawa.

“Agora sim eu consigo te ver…” Ele a ouviu rindo, corando ao ver o sorriso aberto e os olhos curiosamente marejados. “Você é um bebê lindo, Yura.”

“Yura?” Hiroko riu, achando divertido aquele apelido.

“Oh, me desculpe, estou mal acostumada com o russo…” A própria bailarina tirou sarro de si mesma. Satisfeita em perceber que o novo interesse de Yuuri era a diferença entre suas mãos, ela arriscou acomodá-lo melhor em seus braços, não encontrando resistência dessa vez.

“Ele é muito tímido e meio desconfiado, mas quando confia, cria grande apego” esclareceu Hiroko, muito acolhedora com suas crianças. “Yuuri é um bebê muito bonzinho.”

Minako também conhecia um bebê bonzinho. Ela queria chorar toda vez que se lembrava de como foi deixá-lo para trás. Yuuri, em sua imaturidade e inocência pela pouca idade, não entendeu o porquê do abraço de Minako ficar mais apertado, mas aceitou o afeto e riu baixinho; a mãe sempre costumava fazer o mesmo com ele.

“Seus filhos são muito preciosos, Hiroko-chan, parabéns pela linda família, você merece.” A senhora Katsuki sorriu, muito satisfeita e orgulhosa dos filhos. Mari não estava lá muito entretida com a troca de afeto, andando pela sala e olhando cada canto desconhecido.

Antes da compra de Okukawa, aquele estúdio de dança havia sido condenado a anos fechados, acumulando poeira, insetos, um pouco de mofo e histórias de terror. Ela, que desde muito nova nunca teve medo de nada, havia vencido inúmeras apostas ao entrar sozinha naquele lugar, conquistando o tipo mais variado de prêmio, de cartas colecionáveis a mangás autografados. Mari achava as pessoas muito bobas e ingênuas, e imaginava-se rica se continuasse crescendo apostando a própria coragem.

“Mari-chan, Minako-senpai está falando com você…” A garota ouviu a voz da mãe chamá-la. Voando longe em sua imaginação, sequer se deu conta do restante da conversa.

“Oh, me desculpe…”

“Achou algo por aí, mocinha?” perguntou a bailarina, ainda tendo Yuuri no colo. Mais confiante com o contato dela, ele já se pegava olhando ao redor, expressando sua curiosidade infantil nos grandes olhos castanhos.

“Nada interessante, só uma barata.”

Minako quase abriu um buraco na parede para sair correndo, com Yuuri e tudo. Agora, além da faxina e pintura novas, ela precisaria desembolsar um detetizador. Erguer aquele estabelecimento estava lhe custando mais do que previra. Achando graça do pavor de Okukawa e da breve corrida para o lado oposto da sala que o chacoalhara por inteiro, Yuuri riu abertamente, definitivamente conquistado por aquela moça estranha.

“Viu, eu não falei?” A mãe do menino sorriu discretamente. “Yuuri é um bebê muito bonzinho…”

A bailarina teve de concordar, não podendo evitar comparar aquele abraço com os inúmeros compartilhados em solo russo. Ela ainda não conseguia enxergar a terra natal como lar e estar separada do país que por mais de uma década foi sua casa, a deixava profundamente melancólica.

Abraçando aquela criança, tão gentil quanto a deixada em Moscou, Minako imaginou se algum dia poderia visitar a antiga casa, beber o whisky caro de Nikolai, rir da irritação de Yulia, dividir tardes e noites com Rurik e dar novamente todo carinho e afeto do mundo ao doce filho de sua melhor amiga.

.:.

Poucas fotos foram autorizadas, a fim de proteger a imagem do patinador — ou era isso que alegava Oleg, autorizando a presença da imprensa local com grandes ressalvas. A mídia estava coçando suas grandes e oportunistas mãos para divulgar como certo o boato de que Nikiforov estava voltando para as pistas de gelo, mas ele, ciente da expectativa que estava criando, liberava informações pela metade e ria quando perguntas diretas sobre seu regresso eram feitas, dando um _“é quase isso”_ como resposta. Não era algo que podia mentir; adorava a atenção recebida e mais ainda estar cercado de olhares e câmeras, como nos tempos áureos que iria resgatar.

Sendo a patinação artística um esporte tão belo quanto ingrato, sua idade não lhe dava mais a elasticidade e condições físicas de antes, tornando as saídas para os saltos e suas finalizações bem mais difíceis. Ele ainda tinha graça, interpretação artística e milhares de fãs a favor, mas para Oleg não bastava _ter sido_ bom, ele queria _continuar_ sendo, uma espécie de complexo de _Branca de Neve_ , onde era ele quem não admitia uma nova geração _mais bela de todas_. Se a rainha era irredutível quanto passar sua coroa e vaidade adiante, o mesmo acontecia com Nikiforov e seus patins de lâmina dourada. Seu legado não tinha herdeiros e, se dependesse de sua vontade, tampouco seu nome teria.

Era essa a boa sensação que patinar o dava; poder e exclusividade, ser o único de seu tempo sendo mantido, rara peça a ser preservada com cuidado e elevação, cercado por uma redoma formada de fãs e pôsteres passados, insubstituível. Por outro lado, o passado, fosse em forma de recordações ou objetos que o representasse, era uma relíquia guardada em museu, e por mais admirada que fosse, seria para sempre isso: o que passou. Oleg não poderia ser apenas uma passagem.

Depois de anos ausente, as pessoas começaram a questionar em quem Nikiforov apostava seus rublos na nova geração de patinadores, pergunta essa que o impactou de forma profundamente negativa na primeira vez, não sendo pior que o interesse em saber se Oleg treinaria seus sucessores. Nikiforov era um tipo muito egoísta de patinador, detalhe esse desconhecido — ou ignorado — por seus admiradores. Ele, assim como contava as lendas de piratas que Georgi tanto gostava de ouvir, preferia morrer abraçado ao tesouro que era sua técnica, afundar sozinho estando em posse do que não precisava ser patenteado para reconhecer pertencer a ele, do que fazer daquela jóia um presente para o mundo. Aquela escolha mesquinha funcionava como uma distorcida fonte da juventude; se ninguém mais pudesse ser como Oleg, então ele seria eterno.

Suspiros de admiração e cochichos agitados comentavam o triplo axel e o burburinho alimentava o ego nunca satisfeito do patinador que ameaçava voltar à ativa. Sorrindo para si mesmo, Oleg aumentou a velocidade, contornando a pista propositalmente pelas laterais, deixando seu melhor ângulo ser fotografado. Preparado para a execução de um _quad_ que ficaria perfeito em uma capa esportiva, percebeu de relance o grupo de jornalistas se erguer dos assentos, expressões incrédulas e uma expectativa que crescia junto com o ego de Oleg. Quando o corpo de Nikiforov foi lançado ao ar, com uma saída para o salto que sequer se fez notar, sentiram estar de volta ao passado, assistindo às Olimpíadas pela televisão, porém com qualidade de imagem e cor. Quantos teriam a mesma sorte de ver aquele salto? Logo feito por Oleg? Era como sonhar acordado.

No entanto, tal qual um sonho, o momento durou pouco e Nikiforov não foi capaz de concluir o _quad_ , oscilando na finalização e caindo sentado no gelo, parecido com uma criança em seus primeiros dias de aula prática. _Patético._

Se o fim do salto foi ridículo, assim também eram os representantes da mídia, o aplaudindo incansavelmente _por nada_ , com palavras de encorajamento e adulações que pareciam consolar Oleg naquela falha, quase um “você consegue na próxima!” disfarçado em elogio. Ele não poderia deixar que duvidassem de sua capacidade, não quando seu posto pudesse ser ameaçado por uma nova geração sedenta para fazer história.

“Lamento a finalização vergonhosa, estou um pouco enferrujado, ainda…” desculpou-se em falsa modéstia. Dando mais um de seus belos sorrisos, ele arrebatou corações sem se importar com os platonicamente apaixonados. “Prometo estar em forma até a exibição.”

O anúncio parcial do que os jornalistas queriam saber, agitou o pequeno grupo e ergueu uma infinidade de gravadores prontos para registrar algum depoimentro bombástico. Manipulá-los era sempre muito fácil.

“Alguma chance de vermos o nome Nikiforov na próxima temporada?”

“Não foi isso que eu disse…” riu em falso constrangimento, erguendo as mãos como se pudesse provar elas estarem limpas de todo tipo de promessa.

“O senhor tem sido visto em reservas de pistas, fechadas apenas para seu uso.” Outro repórter refez a abordagem. “O que é tão secreto?”

“Se eu contasse, deixaria de ser.” A risada de Oleg repetiu-se entre os jornalistas, uma extensão de sua comédia forçada que todos sempre engoliam.

“Senhor Nikiforov!” Uma terceira repórter o chamou, atenta ao bloquinho em que trazia listada, uma série de perguntas. “Cogitando que o senhor retome a patinação, isso significa que não irá dar assessoria ao seu protegido, Georgi Popovich?”

O sorriso de Oleg só permaneceu intacto em seu rosto, pois anos de experiência tinham o ensinado a manter as aparências. Não esperava ouvir sobre aquela criança tão cedo, aliás, não esperava ouvir sobre Georgi pelo resto de sua vida, uma vez que esse problema era de Yakov. Além disso, ele havia sido categórico quanto a educação de Popovich; nada faltaria na criação do menino, desde que Feltsman o mantivesse nas sombras. Pelo que conseguia perceber, alguém não estava mantendo parte no acordo e essa pessoa não era Oleg.

Nikiforov com certeza precisava de uma bebida. Em dose dupla.

“Eu o encaminhei aos cuidados de Yakov, pois sei que ele estaria em boas mãos.” Pausadamente, ele disse cada uma das palavras. Quase um ano havia se passado, Oleg esperava que tivesse sido o bastante para a existência de Georgi cair no esquecimento.

“Apenas quem treinou o melhor poderia treinar seu sucessor, certo?” Todos riram, conforme mandava o protocolo social e por pouco Nikiforov deixou de fazer o mesmo. Se estava treinado para sempre agradar, não estava pronto para o desvio de atenção; por que pareciam tão entusiasmados com a ideia de o terem definitivamente de fora?

“E quanto a Victor?” Aproveitando a deixa da colega, outro jornalista decidiu arriscar e incluir o herdeiro Nikiforov no interrogatório. Pelo que imaginavam ser reserva do patinador em relação ao filho, Oleg sempre evitava falar sobre a criança que teve com Narkissa — pelo menos, até aquele momento. “Não está treinando Georgi Popovich para se ocupar com a formação dele?”

“Victor não apresentou nenhum interesse na patinação artística até agora, não sei se ele seguirá carreira” respondeu com o sorriso já não mais radiante.

“Mas correm boatos de que um de seus passatempos preferidos é patinar! Algumas fotos vazadas o mostram muito contente na pista de patinação local, onde o senhor mantém residência na Suíça!”

Existia algo de muito contraditório nas pessoas que trabalhavam na mídia sensacionalista; às vezes, elas queriam fazer viralizar sua glória, em outras, desejavam substituí-la por algo maior ou melhor. O espaço de tempo entre esses dois extremos podia ser longo ou assustadoramente rápido, como era o caso de Oleg, vendo o interesse sobre si dissipando como um frágil torrão de açúcar em chá quente, chá esse que jornalistas bebericavam lentamente, sugando dele até nada mais restar. Para fazê-los desistir de acabar com sua existência artística, restava fazer aquela bebida borbulhar novamente, a tornando intragável como a pessoa que Oleg era:

“Victor está apenas repetindo o que vê em casa” riu, dando de ombros. “Tenho algo grande para anunciar em janeiro, espero que fiquem de olhos e ouvidos bem abertos até lá.”

Aquele era um amontoado de palavras que nada diziam, mas que eram o bastante para fazer o nome de Oleg fervilhar mais uma vez.

.:.

Conhecendo Nikiforov há muitos anos, não foi nenhuma surpresa para Yakov ver diferentes jornais e revistas em polvorosa com o possível retorno do ex-campeão mundial ao gelo. Oleg sempre teve certo dom para brincar com a mídia e iludi-la com meias-promessas e palavras sem nenhum significado. Na época, ele não dava muita importância, talvez pelo retorno fantástico e um reconhecimento que Yakov jamais pensou possuir depois de sua aposentadoria forçada como patinador. Agora, tendo passado da fase onde possuía paciência, sua reação ao circo montado por Oleg era o de revirar os olhos, muito velho para lidar com o mesmo artifício forçado novamente. _“Espero que fiquem de olhos e ouvidos bem abertos até lá”_? Prestes a fazer trinta e cinco anos, quais oportunidades ele esperava ter na patinação artística? Não, aquele tipo de discurso não o enganaria facilmente.

Mas enganaria Georgi.

Animado com a insinuação de Oleg, o menino colecionou todas as matérias sobre seu possível retorno e recortou todas as notas que vibravam junto com ele, independente se todas diziam a mesma coisa. Sua empolgação com os treinos se tornou maior, e a agenda repleta de recortes, um novo companheiro para suas noites de sono parcial, que ele adorava folhear enquanto matava a saudade da família pelas fotos e cartões que vinham de Moscou antes de dormir, ou antes do café da manhã. Não era algo reclamado pelo técnico — somente resmungado —, contudo, naquele dia, Georgi quase pensou serem seus pertences os culpados pelo acesso raivoso de Feltsman.

O humor de Yakov nunca era fácil pela manhã. Na verdade, não era fácil na maioria das circunstâncias, mas com o raiar do dia conseguia ser pior, muito pior. Ele era o tipo raro de pessoa que conseguia abrir a janela, olhar para o céu e amaldiçoar ele é todas as nuvens que enfeitavam a extensão azul, conseguindo com apenas uma careta, reverter o dia ensolarado em um céu cinzento como seus cabelos estavam começando a ficar.

Naquela manhã, cedo demais para ser hora de Georgi tomar café, uma nova faceta do humor de Yakov foi revelada, repleta de murros pelos móveis e paredes, acompanhada de xingamentos tão pesados que o menino duvidava serem russo, tamanho desconhecimento dele naquele tipo de dicionário ofensivo. Margosha certamente engasgaria se o ouvisse praguejar uma palavrinha sequer, agora, um palavrão que para ser dito exigia um fôlego extra, seria capaz de matar Popovevna — do coração e de vergonha.

Lembrar da mãe o fez suspirar a saudade não curada da última visita, somada à nova sensação de vazio, uma dívida emocional de saldo sempre pendente. Não fazia nem um mês que tanto ela quanto Yulia haviam ido embora, mas parecia um século — que ele tinha aprendido na escola ser bastante. Apegado às fotos e presentes que aquela visita tinha rendido, Georgi deixou a agenda de recortes de lado e tirou com cuidado debaixo da cama, uma caixa de papelão que antes abrigava um par de sapatos. Ela nem se comparava à sua caixa encantada, guardada pela mãe em Moscou, mas era o bastante para guardar nela todas as miudezas presenteadas por Plisetskaya, entradas de museus visitados ao lado de Margosha, fotos recentemente reveladas e os últimos cartões enviados por Minako, um total de doze pontos turísticos variados, traduzidos na parte de trás. Ele não entendia todas as letras escritas que sua mãe lera, mas conseguia lembrar da maioria. Contornando os kanjis com a ponta dos dedos, perguntava-se qual deles queria dizer _Hasetsu_.

“Georgi!” Primeiro Yakov o chamou, depois escancarou a porta. Apavorado como se tivesse feito algo de errado, ele escondeu os pertences embaixo da coberta e aguardou uma bronca por fosse lá o motivo. Notando o tamanho susto dado, o homem relaxou um pouco a postura e suavizou o timbre. “Levante-se e troque de roupa, precisaremos sair um pouco.” Desconfiado, os olhinhos azuis sequer piscavam. “Por favor.”

Diante a palavra que tornava o pedido educado, Georgi não teve o que negar, aceitando a saída repentina sem questionar a razão ou o céu escuro. A experiência nova de sair tão cedo e ver a noite refletida às cinco da manhã era encantadora e Georgi passaria horas olhando para cima, só esperando pelo momento que o Sol faria sua magia, espantando as sombras resquícias e protagonizando sozinho um céu todo dele.

Dentro do táxi — e Georgi achou incrível estar dentro de um! —, Yakov não dizia nada, nem ele sentia falta das palavras. O lado de fora passava rapidamente, calçadas deixadas para trás com as poucas luzes acesas seguindo o veículo de perto, deixando rastros luminosos em cada curva e esquina desviada. Aquela cidade era repleta de detalhes a serem descobertos e embora Georgi sentisse falta de todas as recordações deixadas em sua caixa encantada em Moscou, já não podia mais dizer não gostar daquele lugar. Existia magia em São Petersburgo, ele podia sentir ela emanando de cada sombra tímida, discreta aos olhos da maioria, mas presente o suficiente para não ser ignorada. Georgi com certeza não ignorava.

A estação ferroviária era como se fosse um outro prédio naquela iluminação forçando presença no escuro. A fachada iluminada brilhava em dourado e o nome da estação Moskovskiy podia ser vista de longe, brilhando em neon e fazendo doer os olhos, caso Georgi as olhasse por muito tempo. Um de seus cartões era daquela estação, mas a iluminação diurna sequer se comparava com aquilo. Era a magia da cidade agindo mais uma vez, ele tinha certeza.

Pelo horário, pouco se via de pedestres no local, e a solidão estendia-se nas portas fechadas e cadeados trancando a entrada do mais variado tipo de loja, escondendo suas marquises e fachadas pelas sombras. Georgi gostava do escuro e de como ele transformava qualquer coisa com a falta de luz. Era uma pena que quase ninguém estivesse acordado para ver aquela solitária demonstração de mágica.

As sombras, constantemente confundidas com o mal, um grande poder negativo capaz de tragar com ele toda felicidade, eram as maiores injustiçadas naquele julgamento errôneo. Ele não sabia enumerar todas as qualidades de uma noite sem lua, e também seu limitado conhecimento gramatical o impedia de argumentar esse gosto tão peculiar, mas tinha certeza que Margosha o entenderia; ela nunca mostrou ter medo do escuro. Ela nunca mostrou ter medo de nada.

Sendo ela tão corajosa, julgaria o filho ao vê-lo sentir medo? Porque era isso o que Georgi estava sentindo diante de tanta luz.

Aquele menino não somente brilhava, como também faiscava, fazendo o letreiro do Moskovskiy sentir inveja, e as poucas estrelas aparentes no céu de São Petersburgo apagarem por completo. Georgi nunca em toda sua vida — que a criança considerava muita coisa — havia presenciado alguém que trazia em todo seu ser um pequeno sol radiante. O brilho não concentrava-se apenas nos finos fios prateadas ou na palidez suave de sua pele; aquela luz estava além, vindo de dentro e pulsando para fora cada vez que seu sorriso abria em um coração incandescente. Com suas sombras, Georgi sentiu-se terrivelmente tímido.

“Sou Yakov Feltsman.” Dispensando cumprimentos ao homem uniformizado que acompanhava a criança, Georgi pode ver uma veia começar a pulsar no pescoço do técnico. Perguntava-se quanto faltava para ele sair socando a estação, como havia feito no apartamento na última hora passada.

“O senhor Nikiforov lamenta muito não poder vir…!” rapidamente o funcionário tentou explicar, sendo interrompido pela criança a qual cuidava.

“Foi você o técnico do meu pai?”

“Sim.”

“Mas você nem é tão velho!”

Georgi não havia entendido nada, apenas a citação do nome de Oleg.

“Eu separei parte das roupas e mandarei o restante ao longo da semana.” Visivelmente aterrorizado pelo olhar duro de Yakov, o homem encolheu-se de medo e com isso aproveitou para pegar as alças das grandes malas escuras.

“E quem é ele?” Novamente o garoto atravessou a conversa alheia com seu brilho. Era como se ele não conseguisse controlar tanta intensidade. “É seu filho?”

Georgi levou certo tempo para entender que o indicador pálido tentava conectar um parentesco entre ele e o aposentado patinador. O faiscar daquela outra criança já estava começando a cegá-lo.

“Não, ele não é meu filho.” Popovich tentaria se lembrar de agradecer Yakov por ter respondido por ele.

“Ah bom, porque você é muito velho para isso!”

Feltsman fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se pudesse inflar um pouco mais sua limitada paciência com um pouco de ar. Georgi, por outro lado, não entendia porque seu técnico — e tecnicamente avô — era jovem para algumas coisas e velho demais para outras.

“Victor, não seja indelicado…” o funcionário tentou corrigi-lo, mas o medo causado pela presença de Yakov não o deixava erguer a voz, e sua tentativa em amenizar as gafes infantis acabavam frustradas.

“Qual é o seu nome?”

Georgi e suas sombras se assustaram quando entenderam que aquela criança, brilhando em pleno Moskovskiy, atentava-se a ele — até demais, para seu gosto. Aguardando ansioso, a expectativa do garoto escapava em pulinhos empolgados, crescendo em forma daquele sorriso de coração engraçado. Olhando para Yakov, esperava ter alguma dica de como se comportar, mas o técnico estava ocupado jogando palavras duras no outro rapaz para poder atendê-lo. Sem a ajuda de Feltsman, Gosha buscou na memória algum guia comportamental aprovado por Margosha, recordando-se de um de seus amáveis sorrisos. Ela gostaria que o filho fosse gentil, como sempre se gabava orgulhosamente às pessoas. Precisava fazer jus à confiança da mãe e continuar sendo essa pessoa educada, mesmo longe da atenção dela.

“Me chamo Georgi Popovich” gaguejou. Para a própria segurança, mantinha-se atrás de Yakov. “É um prazer.”

“É um prazer também!” O garoto sorriu ainda mais largo, como se fosse possível. “Eu me chamo Victor Nikiforov!”

O impacto por aquela informação teria derrubado o pequeno no chão. O que ele tinha ouvido um ano antes do próprio Oleg? Que ele tinha um filho da idade de Georgi? Seria aquele? A possibilidade da existência de outras pessoas com o sobrenome de Nikiforov pela Rússia sequer foi uma opção para Popovich, confuso sobre os sentimentos que aquele encontro estava lhe causando. Yakov podia confirmar aquela história? Adultos sempre sabiam de tudo, afinal de contas.

Notando que o mais velho não se prontificaria em esclarecer os pormenores da árvore genealógica dos Nikiforov, Georgi apertou a pedra em seu pescoço e reuniu toda sua coragem naquele pingente, tentando extrair dela a força da qual Minako havia falado antes de ir embora:

“Você é filho de Oleg Nikiforov?”

Ser capaz de perguntar aquilo fez Georgi sentir ter se livrado de um peso enorme, como quando esteve doente certa vez e vomitou tudo o que tinha comido. A reação de Victor com aquele esgurmito em palavras, foi o de congelar o sorriso, antes de responder com um pouco menos de intensidade:

“Sou.”

“Que sorte!” Era a primeira vez naquele encontro que Georgi deixava o conforto de suas sombras para expressar sua admiração por Oleg. Contrário ao garoto e à própria luz natural que emanava, Victor se encolheu em discrição, desviando o olhar.

“Eu não acho.”

Muitas poderiam ser as perguntas de Georgi naquele momento, mas a única que expressava o emaranhado confuso de sua admiração por Oleg e a reclamação de Victor era: _por quê?_

“Vamos embora.” Yakov não esperou que perguntassem para onde, puxando Georgi em uma mão e, relutantemente, pegando a de Victor em outra. Atrás dos três, malas eram levadas até o táxi que ainda os esperava, tendo o rapaz as carregando garantindo um punhado de coisas que Yakov preferiu ignorar, Victor não se importava e Georgi não podia ouvir, afundado em inúmeras teorias inocentes que justificassem  a razão pela qual ter Oleg Nikiforov como pai não podia ser algo bom. Ele havia deixado passar alguma coisa?

De toda forma, Victor não parava de brilhar; ele irradiava dentro do táxi e enquanto caminhava em silêncio em direção à entrada do prédio. O brilho do herdeiro de Nikiforov era visível nos sorrisos de diferentes significados, ocupando todo o interior do elevador, acabando por cegar Georgi com tanta luz concentrada em um só cubículo. Como uma vela que nunca se apaga, Victor continuou a irradiar sua luz dentro do apartamento onde agora viveria com Feltsman e Popovich, fulgindo enquanto ouvia as regras da casa e bruxuleando enquanto assistia Yakov improvisar sua cama com edredons e cobertores dobrados no chão, ao lado da cama de Georgi. Agradecendo ter onde dormir o crepúsculo da noite para a manhã, mais uma vez o garoto refletiu. Para tanto cintilar, Yakov apenas resmungou.

Foi difícil para Georgi conseguir dormir pelo resto da madrugada e parte da manhã. Encolhidas no canto do quarto, as sombras que tanto apreciava, não puderam alcançar suas pálpebras e convidá-lo ao sono. De olhos bem abertos, parcialmente cego pelo resplandecer da outra criança, Georgi precisou se conformar em ter a presença de Victor Nikiforov iluminando aquele quarto que já não era mais apenas dele.

.:.

Mesmo falando muito, pulando muito e rindo muito na maior parte do tempo, Georgi acabou gostando de Victor. O garoto era engraçado e logo seu exagero não era mais estranhado. Popovich, que a princípio pensou que Yakov não gostava do filho de Nikiforov, percebeu que o tratamento dado ao seu novo amigo era o mesmo dado a ele, e os três até se divertiram juntos naquela primeira semana de adaptação, onde os treinos de Georgi foram suspensos e a adaptação de Victor na nova escola foi priorizada. Riscando Victor da lista de motivos que provocava o azedume de Yakov, não restavam muitas opções para Georgi além do próprio Oleg, contudo, aquela ideia doía um pouco; o que Feltsman tinha contra seu antigo aluno? E por que logo Oleg, que Popovich tanto admirava?

Todos os dias que somaram a semana, vinham acompanhados de alguma caixa ou mala nova. Victor tinha muitos pertences, coisas que não cabiam direito no cômodo dividido com seu colega de quarto. Georgi não sabia dizer quão legal eram todas aquelas quinquilharias caras, nem Yakov conseguia enxergar naquilo nada além do mais puro desperdício.

Se em todos os dias Nikiforov fazia de sua presença protagonista daquele apartamento, houve um deles em que Victor dispensou os holofotes para o último dos itens entregue. Desprezando malas reviradas e caixas ainda lacradas, Victor concentrou toda sua atenção na tela encapada que Yakov atravessava pela porta com dificuldade, não sem antes xingar o tamanho desnecessariamente grande daquele pacote. Se mais algum pertence de Victor entrasse por aquela porta, não haveria mais espaço para os três viverem naquele lugar.

Explodindo em gritos, ele implorou a ajuda de Yakov para abrir — com muito cuidado, é claro — aquela embalagem e prometeu coisas que não seria capaz de cumprir se tivesse o pedido atendido. Assistindo tudo ao fundo, Georgi ria do revirar de olhos do técnico e de como os cabelos ligeiramente compridos de Victor acompanhavam o saltitar de seu mais novo amigo. Ele também estava curioso para ver o que era capaz de agitar Nikiforov daquela forma, mas sentia não ser necessário naquele cenário. Cochichando ao pé do ouvido, as sombras com quem tinha familiaridade concordaram com sua ideia de isolamento.

Usando a ponta afiada de uma faca, Yakov deslizou a lâmina na parte superior do papel pardo, deixando que a partir da abertura, Victor rasgasse o restante do embrulho. Animado, o garoto rasgou tanto o papel quanto o plástico bolha em tiras grosseiras, desesperado para ver aquele que desbancava todos os seus pertences. Feltsman, cansado da primeira semana de muitas que teria ao lado daquela criança agitada, a deixou brincar sozinha e se acomodou no sofá da sala, relendo papéis e cláusulas legais que já estavam o segurando pelo pescoço. Problemas de adultos que criança nenhuma precisava saber ou se responsabilizar.

“Vem, Gosha!” Victor chamou o amigo quando enfim se livrou de todo papel pardo. “Vem ver!!” Hesitante, porém curioso, Georgi se aproximou de cabeça baixa, espiando minimamente a grande tela que fazia Victor pular e dançar de animação. “Ela não é linda?!”

A tela nada mais era que um pôster muito antigo, emoldurado em dourado e protegido por um vidro cristalino. Ilustrando o cartaz escrito em cirílico e romano, a foto de uma jovem destacava-se bem centralizada, colorida manualmente por cima dos tons de cinza da revelação. Com uma das pernas erguidas atrás da cabeça, o _Biellman_ parecia feito para ela, perfeito em alongamento e postura. Os longos cabelos de um loiro escuro, estavam enfeitados por uma coroa de rosas azuis e presos na altura da nuca, voando atrás da patinadora, acompanhando a rotação do spin, uma fotografia que deveria ter sido muito difícil de tirar. Os olhos semi-cerrados apresentavam um tom azul-esverdeado como os de Victor, mas somente quando Georgi se atentou ao coração projetado no sorriso da moça é que ele notou a semelhança.

“Ela era a minha mãe.” Victor sorriu encantado. Admirando o pôster como se ele fosse uma extensão do divino, até sua respiração estava mais contida, em respeito à memória falecida. “Linda, não é?” Em silêncio, Georgi apenas concordou. Com um dos dedos, Victor contornou as letras cirílicas que formavam o nome dela na altura da lâmina do patins, no topo daquele cartaz emoldurado. “ _Narkissa_.”

No sofá, Yakov pigarreou, tentando voltar à leitura.

“O que está escrito aqui?” Georgi perguntou, apontando para as palavras em alfabeto romano na parte de baixo. Reconhecia algumas letras do que Minako havia lhe mostrado antes de ir embora, mas não era capaz de formar palavras com elas ainda. A pergunta, no entanto, fez o sorriso de Victor crescer e seu brilho duplicar; ele amava aquele jogo de palavras estrangeiras e já as tinha como lema próprio.

“ _Life and Love_ ” murmurou, como uma oração solene. “Foi o tema dela uma temporada antes de se aposentar. Me falaram que a plateia toda chorou junto com os jurados, porque admiravam ela por toda União Soviética e até na América!” Georgi deixou o queixo cair. Ele podia jurar que esse amor por patinadores era apenas estendido a Oleg, mas sendo Victor filho do Nikiforov, era compreensível ter nascido de dois grandes atletas. “Todo mundo amava a minha mãe!”

Saber de tantas pessoas adulando a existência de Narkissa Nikiforova, deixou Georgi levemente enciumado. Sua mãe podia não saber patinar profissionalmente, mas todos no Bolshoi e fora dele amavam sua gentileza e personalidade amável. Se Narkissa era digna de admiração, Margosha também seria.

“Todo mundo ama a minha mãe também, lá onde ela trabalha.” Surpreso, Victor saltou, ainda cuidando do pôster. Por não ter a matriarca por perto, qualquer assunto envolvendo mães o deixava interessado.

“Você tem uma mãe?! _Amazing!!_ ” Caindo em si, Georgi percebeu não ter falado sobre a mãe uma vez sequer em toda aquela semana. Aquilo era imperdoável! “E você tem alguma foto dela?! Eu posso ver?!”

Percebendo a oportunidade de se redimir pela desfeita em ter mantido a existência de Margosha oculta a Victor nos últimos dias, Georgi correu ao quarto compartilhado e voltou trazendo a caixa de sapatos abraçada contra o peito. Aquele tesouro geralmente não era compartilhado com ninguém, mas já que Victor havia lhe mostrado com tanta empolgação um de seus mais preciosos pertences, Gosha estava encarando aquilo como uma boa troca.

Escolhendo entre todos os cartões e fotos recém-reveladas, preferiu escolher a fotografia da última visita de Margosha a São Petersburgo, no rinque de patinação onde Georgi competiu na categoria infantil. Ele adorava aquela foto, porque tinha gelo, roxo em seu figurino e, logicamente, sua mãe, tudo o que mais amava no mundo em uma só imagem.

“O nome dela é Margosha, significa pérola.” Georgi falou, acrescentando todas as informações que pensavam serem válidas para ciência de Victor. “Ela tem um par de brincos de pérola também, que sempre usa em ocasiões especiais.”

Os olhos de Victor estavam escancarados como seu sorriso, brilhando de admiração e inveja infantil. Por um momento, imaginou Narkissa e a si mesmo naquela imagem e isso o emocionou. Atento ao rosto de uma mãe que não era a sua, Victor deixava-se admirar cada traço da mulher sorridente, achando adorável as bochechas proeminentes coradas e como ela parecia quente e acolhedora como imaginava que Narkissa deveria ser. Os cabelos pretos também era muito bonitos, curtos e de ondas bem marcadas, diferentes aos compridos e lisos cabelos de Narkissa. Diferentes inclusive aos de Georgi.

“Você não se parece com ela.”

Georgi quis puxar a foto e guardar no mesmo instante.

“Nem você com seu pai, Victor.” Yakov chamou-lhe atenção, estando ao lado de Popovich quanto a indelicadeza do garoto.

“Que bom!” todavia, para ele, não existia elogio melhor que aquele. “Eu me pareço com a minha mãe, sou a cara dela, todo mundo diz isso, menos na cor do cabelo!” Olhando para Georgi, percebeu ali uma leve semelhança entre ele e o filho de Margosha; se a única semelhança entre ele e a mãe era o tom negro das madeixas, então… “Você deve ser parecido com o seu pai, Gosha!”

Aquela constatação não era exatamente o que Georgi queria ouvir, já que ele não tinha lá muito interesse em saber de uma pessoa fora da família que sempre conheceu, muito menos Yakov gostou de ouvir o caminho perigoso no qual os pensamentos infantis estavam seguindo.

“Georgi é mais parecido com a mãe do que imagina.” Tentando salvar aquela conversa, Feltsman entrou no meio dela, jogando cartas favoráveis a Popovich. “O jeito de falar, a forma como se organiza, a gentileza, tudo isso ele saiu à Margosha. Aparência nem importa, no final.”

Ouvir tudo aquilo logo de Yakov fez o garotinho sorrir, muito feliz com a comparação. Victor que não havia entendido nada, fez questão de expressar sua confusão.

“E como sabe isso tudo?”

“Fui eu quem criei a mãe de Georgi, sou pai dela.”

Nikiforov não compreendeu a princípio aquela informação, traçando mentalmente uma linha que ligasse todas as explicações possíveis. Seu parentesco com Margosha estendia-se a Georgi? E se sim, então aquilo significava que seu novo amigo era neto do técnico…?

“Você é o avô do Georgi?” Ele não conseguiu disfarçar a estranheza na voz. “Credo! Você é velho, mesmo!”

“Agradeço pela parte que me toca” resmungou, lembrando mentalmente que ele estava tratando com uma criança, por mais desagradável que essa pudesse ser.

“Gosha, quer ver as fotos de quando minha mãe patinava?!” perguntou, esquecendo-se de Yakov e voltando a focar em assuntos realmente interessantes para ele. Como na maior parte das vezes, Georgi respondeu com um aceno silencioso. Sabendo buscar em meio a bagunça os álbuns que tinha guardado nas caixas de papelão, não demorou para Victor voltar com suas revelações preferidas. “Essas aqui são da temporada do _Life and Love_! Eu peguei todas escondidas do meu pai!”

Popovich não entendia porque Victor tinha uma opinião tão contrária a Oleg, mas mesmo assim acabou rindo da forma como ele contou aquele pequeno delito. Yakov, que sempre falava sobre a importância de se obedecer a adultos, tampava os ouvidos quanto a Oleg, como se ele também tivesse um problema com seu antigo pupilo. O que as pessoas tinham contra ele?

Páginas e mais páginas foram viradas, repletas de inúmeras fotos que acompanharam em cliques as performances de Narkissa, seus _spins_ perfeitos aos olhos de Victor, que garantia com toda convicção do mundo serem a marca registrada da mãe. Registros fotográficos da patinadora nos treinos, em entrevistas, nos aquecimentos antes das apresentações, até finalmente estar centralizada em meio a equipe que lhe dava todo o suporte para ser a esportista de grande calibre que era. Atentos a todos os rostos daquele registro de 1985, ambos levaram os dedos à superfície fosca ao mesmo tempo, gritando em um coro quase combinado:

“Olha a minha mãe!”

“É a mamãe!”

Os dois meninos trocaram olhares espantados, cada qual apontando para um canto da imagem. No centro, obviamente, estava Narkissa, a estrela destacada entre as demais pessoas comuns. No canto, onde apenas a cabeça se fazia enxergar, sorria Margosha Popovevna. Sabendo o que estava por vir, Yakov abaixou os papéis para perceber os dois pares de olhos o encarando com surpresa e dúvida. Se existia alguém que saberia explicar aquela imagem, teria de ser Feltsman.

“Qual a surpresa?” zombou falsamente, fingindo que seu remexer na cadeira não era pelo desconforto do mudo interrogatório infantil. “Antes de costurar para o Bolshoi, sua mãe trabalhava fazendo figurinos para os patinadores da região.”

“Verdade?!” Georgi estava maravilhado. Aquilo era ainda mais maravilhoso e internamente, o fazia sentir-se bem por ver que sua mãe tinha um histórico profissional bem mais interessante ao de Narkissa. Nikiforova podia estar centralizada no primeiro banco, mas era só o rosto de Margosha que Georgi conseguia ver.

“E ela fez as roupas da minha mãe?!”

“Algumas, sim.” Georgi estava adorando ver Victor maravilhado com Popovevna.

“Elas eram amigas?” quis saber Victor.

“Não, apenas trabalhavam juntas.”

“E por que pararam?” Quis entender Georgi.

Respirando fundo e pesadamente, Yakov procurou simplificar a resposta - contar tudo na íntegra era demais até mesmo para ele que era um adulto. Pensando bem, ele jamais teria estômago para lidar com o passado e, pois mais doloroso que fosse admitir, Lilia estava certa em acusá-lo de estar sempre fugindo.

“Porque as duas engravidaram de vocês, e já não podiam mais continuar no trabalho. É difícil fazer _spins_ com uma barriga saliente, e muito cansativo costurar com todas as mudanças que uma gravidez causa, por isso elas pararam.”

Victor ouviu tudo com cuidado, voltando a olhar para a foto. Folheando as poucas páginas restantes e buscando em álbuns menores os registros da temporada seguinte, ele enfim se deu conta de que não tinha nenhuma imagem daquela época, a única em que pode estar ao lado de Narkissa - ou dentro dela.

“Eu não vi a minha mãe grávida...” lamentou, notavelmente triste. Pensava ter todas as fotos possíveis dela, mas a mais importante ele não tinha.

“Eu também não.” O lamento de Georgi não era o mesmo de Victor, mas ele estava igualmente decepcionado. Se ele perguntasse, a mãe teria alguma foto grávida para mostrar?

“Muito bem.” Feltsman os chamou, erguendo-se do sofá. “Vou preparar a janta enquanto vocês arrumam a bagunça que fizeram. Se não terminarem tudo até o horário de servir, ninguém come.” foi o ultimato. Temendo perder a refeição, Georgi se abaixou e começou a amassar toda a bagunça de papel e plástico em um bolo para jogar fora. Victor, pelo contrário, não deixaria que a última palavra fosse a do técnico, não sem antes provocá-lo um pouco.

“Quando minha mãe estava grávida de mim, a barriga dela ficou saliente como a sua?” Georgi se escondeu atrás do papel picado, apenas observando os pequenos olhos de Yakov apertarem em direção a Victor. “É brincadeira!”

“Sem janta para você.”

E ele havia dito com tamanha seriedade, que só podia ser verdade.

“Mas é brincadeira!!” Nikiforov desesperou-se e seu nervosismo não o deixou ver Feltsman piscando para Popovich.

Georgi sabia que era errado, mas apenas daquela vez ele iria contribuir com o pai de sua mãe. Havia prometido à Margosha ser bom para Yakov, afinal de contas.

.:.

A primeira vez que Georgi viu Victor patinar, achou que estivesse sonhando, era a única explicação. A forma como se movia, a leveza dos movimentos e a delicadeza com a qual as lâminas deslizavam sobre a superfície gelada, sequer  parecia marcar o chão. Victor era como a extensão do próprio gelo, uma palidez que refletia no laminado do patins e se estendia até os fios de cabelo do mesmo tom pálido, quase mágico, e Georgi amava magia. Amava, pois presenciar tanto encantamento projetado em outra pessoa, o estava deixando melancólico…

Ver a admiração nos olhos de Yakov, o fez invejoso logo depois.

Não tinha nada contra o outro menino e isso ele podia jurar pelo nome de sua amada mãe. Os dois inclusive dividiam alguns segredos e descobertas, como quando haviam juntos visto a estranha mania de Yakov em vestir a aliança de quando era casado quando estava nervoso, guardando juntos o segredo do esconderijo do anel — terceira gaveta da cômoda, dentro da caixa de conteúdo desconhecido e que eles jamais ousariam mexer —, mas Victor tinha trazido algo diferente com sua presença, mais do que sua luz incandescente, um tipo muito peculiar de sentimento, nunca presenciado por Georgi em sete anos de vida. Ele ainda estava tentando adivinhar o que era.

"Victor!" chamou Yakov, em um dos treinos. Popovich, embora excluído do chamado, parou com o exercício para ouvir o que queria o técnico. "Vamos tentar um duplo flip, hoje."

Um duplo flip! Um salto com não apenas uma volta simples, mas duas! De acordo com suas pesquisas baseadas na quantidade infinita de perguntas sobre Oleg Nikiforov, o próprio havia conseguido fazer um daqueles com apenas quatro anos, e Georgi acreditava piamente, é claro. Avançar para um grau de dificuldade maior de tudo o que haviam treinando há meses era incrível, o começo de seus aprimoramentos para crescerem como grandes patinadores, um passo mais perto de ser como Oleg!

"E eu, treinador?" Georgi perguntou, não muito certo de seu sucesso em esconder a expectativa.

"Continue treinando o sit flip, a execução ainda está dura."

Duro foi ouvir aquelas palavras e ter de engoli-las a seco, sem o auxílio das lágrimas que já não podia mais chorar no silêncio do quarto. Uma semana passada intercalando exercícios de alongamento com o sit flip e Georgi ainda não era capaz de executá-lo com a fluidez necessária, frustrando a criança que buscava o isolamento para lamentar consigo mesmo. Enquanto isso, Victor não somente desenvolvia com perfeição passos cada vez mais elaborados, como também possuía uma evolução invejável.

Georgi estava com inveja.

Mas era claro que logo o filho de Oleg conseguiria, herança genética com a qual Victor havia sido o sortudo sorteado, como um herói escolhido nas populares jornadas do herói. Contrário ao tom prata dos cabelos, ele havia herdado o sangue de ouro do pai, trazendo nas veias a magia a qual Georgi infelizmente não fora contemplado. Mesmo assim, ele lembrava de Nikiforov dizendo ter um filho que não patinava tão bem quanto Gosha e, a não ser que a família Nikiforov tivesse mais um herdeiro de seu pódio, Popovich iria se apegar àquela certeza. Engolindo a tristeza, Georgi voltou a focar no sit flip.

Até o fim do treino de sexta-feira, com chamadas berradas e a preguiça de Victor sendo bronqueada incansavelmente por Yakov, o garoto já tinha executado um duplo Axel com relativo sucesso; Georgi, por sua vez, por mais concentrado que estivesse e queimados que conquistasse com o atrito no gelo, continuava preso ao sit flip.

“Bom trabalho hoje!” Yakov cumprimentou e daquela vez Popovich duvidou que o elogio se estendesse a ele. “Vamos para casa!”

Diferente do amigo que consigo guardava todos os receios, Victor saltitou até a saída do rinque com a cerrilha picando o gelo, fazendo do rastro frio uma extensão de seu brilho, lascas faiscantes como pó de fada. Seguindo o mesmo caminho, Georgi ainda espiou atrás de si, pensando se suas lâminas deixavam algum tipo de rastro mágico como aquele. No fim, nada de pó encantado, mas algo mais silencioso e discreto, projetadas sem alarde ou encantamento; sombras. Pelo menos delas, Georgi gostava.

Para seu alívio, o sábado chegou, o dia em que ele poderia ligar para a mãe e contar com ela para acalmar seu coraçãozinho confuso com palavras amáveis e acolhedoras que o faria sentir-se no apartamento de Moscou, com kasha-gohan e aquecedor estalando. Liberado para fazer o tempo de ligação que quisesse, Yakov tratou de deixá-lo sozinho com o telefone no quarto ocupado pelo técnico, puxando Victor para longe, preservando a privacidade de Georgi. O menino era sempre tão organizado e obediente que era o mínimo que Feltsman podia fazer por ele.

As ligações para Margosha tinham sempre um preparo todo especial, começando pela escolha de boas e perfumadas peças de roupa - embora ela não pudesse vê-lo, Georgi gostava da ideia de estar bem apresentável. Devidamente penteado e vestido, ele escolhia sua foto preferida e fechava-se no quarto, sentando-se no chão, encaixado no vão formado entre cama e escrivaninha, sentindo um estranho acolhimento no espaço limitado. Finalmente pronto, Georgi esticou um dos dedos à base numerada e um número por vez, girou a combinação que o ligaria a Margosha.

Três chamadas antes dela atender. Nem duas, nem quatro; exatamente três. Toda vez era assim e aquela rotina de ligações o acalmava com a certeza de que independente de quanto tempo passasse longe da mãe, nada mudava entre os dois. Ouvir o fone sendo tirado do gancho apenas confirmava isso;

 _“Margosha falando”_ a voz feminina atendeu, mesmo o timbre animado indicando que ela já sabia de quem se tratava.

“Sou eu, mamãe!” Feliz, Georgi sorriu para o rosto de sua mãe na foto, saudoso da recordação trazida naquele registro de quando morava em Moscou.

 _“Gosha! Eu estava esperando sua ligação!”_ Emocionado com a empolgação de Margosha, Georgi segurou a respiração para evitar o choro logo no começo da conversa. _“Como foi sua semana?”_

“Você primeiro” pediu, ansioso por ouvi-la mais, guardar sua voz chiada da ligação longínqua na memória, saber de sua semana e imaginar a si mesmo em todos os cenários percorridos por Margosha.

Rindo - o que para ele era algo semelhante ao som angelical de sininhos agudos e suaves -, ela não questionou a insistência do filho, e Georgi foi grato por isso.

 _“Pois bem… Minako mandou uma carta dizendo estar morrendo de saudades e que não vê a hora de te assistir na televisão nas competições! Ela também abriu um estúdio de balé, acredita? Concluiu as reformas tem pouco tempo e mandou algumas fotos, você iria adorar vê-lo, Gosha, é uma graça!”_ Pessoalmente, ele já estava adorando ouvi-la tão empolgada. _“Ah, você lembra daquele bebê, filho de uma amiga de Minako, aquele que vimos as fotos, Yuuri Katsuki? Acredita que ele já tem três anos?”_ Sem resposta, Margosha fez uma pequena pausa para rir e continuou. _“E o Bolshoi também  já começou a providenciar as peças da próxima temporada e eu ficarei na equipe responsável pelos figurinos de Dom Quixote e Anna Karenina! Acho que você ia gostar, Gosha, não tem muito roxo, mas o coreógrafo pediu muito brilho e encomendou uma infinidade de paetês!”_ riu ela com a lembrança. _“Yulia quer tentar um solo nas outras peças, aliás!”_ Margosha interrompeu a si mesma para adicionar uma informação extra. _“Ela te mandou um beijo! Está com treinos extras essa semana e não conseguiu vir. Também mandou dizer que sente sua muito a sua falta e que é para vir logo que ela está te esperando com pacotes e mais pacotes de caramelo!”_

“Também sinto falta dela…” murmurou, pensando assim conseguir disfarçar o tom choroso. “E de você também, mamãe.”

 _“Gosha?”_ Ouvi-la o chamando tão preocupada enquanto seus olhos viam-na sorridente na foto, causou uma mistura confusa de todos os sentimentos sentidos antes e sofridos agora, que pioraram o nó na garganta. _“Filho, o que aconteceu?”_ Não conseguindo mais conter o turbilhão emocional, Georgi escondeu o rosto nos joelhos dobrados e apertou a foto s mãe contra o peito, desejando que somente aquilo pudesse compensar todos os abraços roubados pela distância. _“Georgi, por favor, conte para a mamãe… Se não me falar, precisarei falar com Yakov…”_

“Por favor, não fala!” implorou exasperado e Margosha sentiu-se culpada pela reação dolorosa. “Eu não quero que ele se preocupe…”

Para Georgi, bastava dar preocupação para a mãe.

 _“Ele se preocupa porque se importa com você, todos nós nos preocupamos. Não tem problema nenhum pedir ajuda quando precisamos dela.”_ Escolhendo as palavras certas, Margosha tentou persuadi-lo. _“Foi o Victor?”_

Ele sempre se impressionava em como a mãe sabia sobre tudo. Ela devia mesmo ser mágica.

“Eu não posso dizer” murmurou com a voz ainda oscilante.

_“Por que não?”_

“Porque é um segredo” explicou. “Ninguém pode ouvir.”

_“Então fale em voz baixa, só pra mamãe saber.”_

Olhando ao redor, Georgi vasculhou os arredores para confirmar novamente a solidão do ambiente antes de abrir com cuidado o pequeno coração. A solução parecia boa o bastante para o assunto não sair daquele quarto, ou daquela ligação. Ele esperava também que as orelhas daquelas paredes não pudessem ouvi-lo - era isso que significava o ditado sobre _a parede ter ouvidos_ , que Feltsman sempre dizia para eles, não?

“É que ele brilha, mamãe” sussurrou com dificuldade. O nó em sua garganta apertava mais e mais conforme falava, o fazendo sufocar por aquele sentimento engasgado. “Victor brilha tanto!” Terminada a confissão, Georgi sentiu o aperto afrouxar, recuperando o fôlego que fez escapar soluços e lágrimas. “Às vezes eu nem consigo olhar direto para ele, porque meus olhos doem!”

Margosha fechou os olhos, sendo ela a esconder os sentimentos dessa vez. Queria poder estar ao lado dele, queria abraçar o filho e mantê-lo firme em seus braços até toda a dor, dúvida e medo de Georgi serem absorvidos por ela. Infelizmente, a única imagem de Georgi ao alcance de seus dedos era a foto que segurava enquanto ouvia o filho chorar.

“Eu queria ser como Oleg Nikiforov, mamãe, mas acho que essa chance já é do Victor!” lamentou entrecortado pelos soluços. “Só que não é justo! Ele quer ser como a mãe dele, então por que eu não posso ser como Oleg? Por que Victor tem que ser os dois? A gente não podia dividir?” Para suas dúvidas, não parecia haver resposta. “Mas ele também é tão bonito que até me sinto errado em sentir tudo isso.”

Por longos minutos soluçados, Georgi não ouviu nada vindo da mãe, até a voz igualmente embargada respondê-lo:

 _“Você sempre brilhou, para mim...”_ sussurrou, tentando manter o acordo do segredo inicial. _“E mesmo que Victor tente, ele jamais será como a mãe, ou você como Nikiforov, porque vocês são pessoas diferentes, que aprendem de forma diferente. Vocês podem se inspirar, podem tentar imitar alguns passos ou figurinos, mas jamais serão iguais e_ isso _é lindo!”_ Curioso com aqueles argumentos, Georgi apenas ouviu. _“Lembra daquela apresentação em outubro do ano passado? Dos aplausos, dos elogios, da matéria na televisão? Nenhum foi para Nikiforov; eles foram para você, Gosha… Você não brilha como Oleg ou como Victor, porque nasceu brilhando como Georgi Popovich.”_

“Mesmo nas sombras, mamãe?”

Deixando evidente suas lágrimas, Margosha chorou alto e claro, apertando a foto do filho como bem o faria se ele estivesse a sua frente.

_“É nas sombras que sua luz brilha mais.”_

Confuso pela comoção, Georgi olhou para si mesmo e procurou por algum rastro luminoso. Não podia ver muita coisa - na verdade, não podia ver nada -, porém ele confiava na mãe e, se Margosha via no filho tanta luz, o mesmo era recíproco.

“Você também brilha para mim, mamãe, bastante! Só que o olho não dói!” Feliz e aliviado, ele a ouviu rir do outro lado da linha.

 _“Fico feliz, Gosha…”_ Igualmente contente por ouvi-lo mais calmo, Margosha sorriu para o apartamento vazio. _“Não deixe que nenhum brilho alheio apague o seu, ouviu bem?”_

“Eu prometo.” E não existia nenhuma dúvida naquela afirmação, mesmo com as pequenas inseguranças ainda presentes.

 _“Você pode chamar Yasha para mim, agora? Eu precisava falar com ele sobre um assunto chato de adultos”_ brincou, mudando o tom completamente. _“Nos falamos mais tarde.”_

“Tudo bem, mamãe…”

Secando as lágrimas e achando que os olhos vermelhos não seriam o bastante para denunciar seu choro, Georgi pousou o fone cuidadosamente ao lado do aparelho e deixou o quarto para chamar pelo técnico, que se apressou para atender a filha e convenientemente fingiu nada reparar. Entediado estirado no sofá, Victor brincava de assoprar a franja do cabelo prateado, até perceber Georgi se aproximar e recuperar a disposição imediatamente.

“Já falou com a sua mãe, Gosha? Ela está bem? Já podemos brincar?” Victor despejou as palavras de forma atropelada, interessado no assunto _mãe_ e em poder ocupar seu tédio com algo divertido ao lado do amigo.

“Vou falar com a mamãe de novo, depois dela falar com o técnico Yakov…” murmurou tímido, evitando olhar diretamente. Tinha medo do brilho de Victor romper de seu interior e estourar por todo apartamento. “Mas podemos brincar aqui enquanto esperamos, Vitya.”

“Ótimo! Meu pai mandou um quebra-cabeças novo de _mil_ peças, não é demais?!” O garoto saltava enquanto falava, pensando ser _mil_ a maior contagem numérica que podia existir. “O técnico Yakov disse que se eu terminar de montar nesse fim de semana sem dizer nenhuma palavra, posso deixar o cabelo crescer!”

Popovich sorriu para a empolgação do amigo e procurou lembrar das palavras da mãe, exercitando a ideia da beleza existente no que o fazia diferente dele e de todos ao redor.

Percebeu, parte ciumento, parte admirado, que Victor ainda brilhava. Contudo, com as palavras de Margosha em mente, Georgi contentou-se com a ideia de que sua mãe brilhava mais.

.:.

Os pés de Yulia passaram da fase de dor, para ausência total de tato; tudo o que ela sentia naquele momento, era o pulsar no meio da sola, latejando todo o esforço feito ao longo das horas, um exigente e repetitivo treino que mostraria seu impacto ao somar calos nos dedos deformados. A beleza da dança cobrava seu preço em aparência,porém, contanto que a sapatilha escondesse as ataduras, ela não teria do que reclamar. Ou talvez tivesse, estando condenada ao corpo de baile pela segunda temporada consecutiva, culpa provavelmente de Nikiforov e seu dedo podre, enfiado em todo tipo de assunto que não lhe dizia respeito, uma incômoda ferida que aquele maldito não deixava cicatrizar. Yulia jamais pensou que sentiria tanta saudade de Lilia.

Divididas em dois grupos, as bailarinas da primeira listagem foram dispensadas para um rápido intervalo e, enquanto a segunda turma retomava da cabeça a valsa de Copelia, Yulia aproveitou para bater a ponta de gesso contra o piso, em sua barulhenta corrida até a sala de costura, e distrair-se com a companhia de Margosha, interrogá-la quanto as novidades sobre Georgi e por fim estender o convite de Nikolai à ela, um sábado que prometia estar regado a piroshki e salada olivier. Infelizmente, sem Minako e Popovich por perto, os espaçados encontros de final de semana não tinham a mesma graça e era sempre uma tristeza olhar para os lugares vazios na mesa. Por vezes, Yulia tirava toda louça dos armários e esvaziava as gavetas de talheres prateados, mal acostumada com a casa cheia. Habituada com aquela rotina, era melancólica que ela guardava os pratos extras, sofrendo em silêncio a falta sentida por todos.

Entrar na sala de Margosha, era uma forma de manter um pouco do passado naquele presente estranho, resgatar a boa sensação que era se ver cercada de rolos de tecido e almofadas de alfinete que volta e meia ela sentava em cima. Pequenas tragédias à parte, a sala do figurino estava sempre repleta de risadas infantis por parte de Georgi e a recepção de Popovevna vinha sempre com um bom humor que tilintava com seus sorrisos gentis e amabilidade acolhedora. Era como um pequeno lar dentro do Bolshoi, um refúgio que Yulia assumia o egoísmo de não dividir com mais ninguém.

Chegando à sala, Plisetskaya percebeu antes de segurar a maçaneta, que seu oásis preferido não existia mais naquele teatro. Dentro da sala, escondida atrás de um figurino de bordado incompleto, Margosha chorava em silêncio, e todo o cômodo parecia chorar com ela. Fechando a porta e trancando-se junto a tristeza, Yulia se aproximou da amiga e ofereceu seu ombro como apoio, acabando abraçada a costureira e com ela dividindo a dor coletiva que era a ausência de Georgi.

“Às vezes eu olho para aquela arara e fico esperando ele sair dela” riu baixo, recordando das tentativas de susto que ela sempre fingia cair. “E eu espero, espero… Mas Georgi nunca sai.”

A única resposta possível para a costureira, eram os soluços contidos e lágrimas cada vez mais abundantes.

“E eu também não tenho mais a Minako para incomodar com minhas reclamações” completou, com um sorriso melancólico nos lábios. “Restou você para aguentar meus dramas. Não ouse fugir também, ouviu?”

Margosha aceitou o abraço enfim e apertou a bailarina, desejando também que ela nunca partisse.

Mas não era a ausência que doía em Popovevna naquele dia.

“Quão cruel é odiar uma criança?”

De todos os questionamentos que Yulia esperava ouvir da costureira, aquele sequer havia passado por sua cabeça. Desvencilhando o contato, ela olhou com atenção para o rosto chorando, esperando por palavras extras para entender o que aquilo tudo queria dizer — ou obter resposta.

“Georgi…” suspirou, esforçando-se para conter as lágrimas. “Georgi sempre foi um menino tão bom…” A afirmação fez sobressair um sorriso na expressão dorida. “Você lembra dele bebê, não lembra?” Emocionada, Yulia concordou. Ela tinha dez anos de idade e conheceu a costureira no metrô, quando foi mais rápida que o pai em oferecer seu assento para a jovem que trazia um pequeno bebê recém-nascido nos braços. Dada à conversas desde pequena, logo descobriu onde Margosha trabalhava e em como ouvir o nome do Bolshoi quase a fez gritar, parada por muito pouco pela consciência que a fez considerar a quietude do bebê. “Ele se mexia muito pouco durante a digestão e isso me deixava tão preocupada… E quando ele nasceu, então?” relembrou, rindo entre lágrimas. “Eu tinha ouvido falar que o primeiro choro dos bebês era ensurdecedor, mas Georgi? Ele sequer suspirou! E eu tive um parto tão difícil, Gosha veio a nascer quase um mês antes do tempo...” interrompeu-se, dolorosamente ciente das palavras que usaria para se culpar. “... por minha causa.”

“Margosha…”

“Mesmo assim, ele veio ao mundo sem reclamar” riu, lembrando de quando a entregaram o filho, sujo de sangue e placenta, com os olhinhos inchados bem abertos. “E não reclamou nunca. Sem chorar para comer, sem chorar para trocar a fralda… Eu chorava mais do que ele!” revelou, limpando o rosto das lágrimas que logo encharcariam a pele clara novamente. “Chorava a falta de casa, do meu pai, de vergonha… Mas aquela criança, com todos os motivos do mundo para chorar e sofrer, olhava para o meu rosto inchado e sorria, me esticando os braços e parecendo fazer de mim o mundo dele.” Atenta, Yulia ouvia a confissão emocionada sem ousar interrompê-la. “E por mais que eu tivesse tentado evitar, Georgi se apaixonou pelo gelo, como eu nunca antes vi alguém se apaixonar. Pensei muitas vezes em afastá-lo da patinação, mas ele foi privado de tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo de vida… Eu não podia arrastá-lo para as sombras junto comigo, escondê-lo do mundo como eu me escondia, então eu incentivei seus sonhos e sonhei junto; Georgi merece o centro do mais brilhante dos holofotes.” De acordo com a declaração materna, Yulia continuou assentindo em cada palavra. “E quando eu penso que finalmente meu filho está tendo a oportunidade e reconhecimento que sempre mereceu, aparece aquela criança, idêntico à Narkissa e amado só por ser um Nikiforov” cuspiu o amargor que aquele nome causava no céu da boca. “É como se Oleg tivesse escondido essa criança até agora, apenas para jogar no rinque e roubar a luz de Georgi! E de repente, Victor tem uma legião de fãs, uma herança maldita vinda da mãe, órfãos de sua estrela preferida!” A bailarina podia entender o rancor amargurando aquele coração tão machucado. “É como se ela estivesse se vingando de mim através de Victor, assombrando o gelo e punindo meu Gosha…”

“Mas Margosha,” Yulia a chamou, apertando as mãos trêmulas — de tristeza ou raiva? — entre as suas. “esse menino, Victor, é tão inocente quanto Georgi” explicou cuidadosamente. “Nenhum dos dois imagina o que aconteceu.”

“Victor já tem tudo!” Popovevna insistiu em seus argumentos. “Ele tem um patrimônio de valor inimaginável, tem conforto, tem nome, tem um _pai_!” Aquela era a parte que mais doía. “Georgi só tinha o gelo. Por que Victor precisava ter isso também?”

Yulia não tinha nenhuma resposta, pelo menos não a que Margosha queria ouvir. Deixando de lado o limite do intervalo e estendendo-o tanto quanto a amiga precisasse, ela permaneceu abraçada à costureira, contendo com aquele gesto o turbilhão emocional que Popovevna mantinha muito bem escondido nas sombras de seu coração. De qualquer forma, Margosha permaneceria sofrendo e amargando a culpa de sentir tanto ódio de uma criança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara, eu tenho uma dó da Margosha que vocês não têm noção... Mas e o Victor?? Meu Deus, esse nenê não fez nada e já tem quem o odeie! :c POR QUE QUE EU ESCREVI ISSO? ;w;
> 
> Sou suspeita, mas amei introduzir definitivamente o Victor na história. Ele é uma criança tão fofa e pura, diria que até mais inocente que Georgi, sem grandes baques da vida, apegado à memórias não tidas ao lado da mãe e as alimentando como própria. Amo muito o nenê Vitya e acho que aqui eu posso dizer que ele foi escrito pra ti, Mileh xD
> 
> E esse mini-Gosha? Essa criança humilde e obediente, que evita dar trabalho e só quer patinar e abraçar a mãe? Que sofre em não conseguir ser como o amiguinho e acha que é ele o problema? ;^; Eu não tenho mais de onde tirar coração pra sofrer por essa creche, adotei todos, meus filhos, adeus.
> 
> Quanto a Oleg, não posso acreditar que a melhor definição para ele é o "boy lixo". Joga na caçamba que o lixeiro leva, galera, aeohoo :v
> 
> Caramba, esse capítulo foi só dor. Acho que não sobrevivo até o último. FALTA DOIS, GALERA, VÂMO FAZER RODA DE ORAÇÃO PRA ME MANDAR ENERGIA POSITIVA, UHUU /o/
> 
> As curiosidades a partir de agora serão bem menores (amém), então vamos logo para elas~
> 
> ~Curiosidades~
> 
> — Apartamentos comunitários eram muito comuns no período soviético, uma vez que se pregava a igualdade entre todas as classes, um apartamento podia abrigar quantas famílias ali coubessem, independente da origem social de cada um. Assim, cada cômodo abrigava uma família e o único a ser de uso comunitário era o banheiro e a cozinha, com somente um telefone para atender todos os moradores (podia sim acontecer de cada cômodo ter sua própria linha, mas era um pouco mais difícil). Dessa morada coletiva, grandes amizades nasciam, mas nem todo mundo tinha a sorte de gostar de seu vizinho de morada. A quantidade de espaço a ser ocupado era definido no número de adultos mais o número de crianças, onde para essas era calculado metade do metro quadrado definido para morada adulta (exemplo: se um adulto podia ocupar quatro metros quadrados, para a criança seria calculado dois. Problemão quando ela começasse a crescer, né?). Com a proximidade do fim da URSS, famílias foram designadas para apartamentos próprios, mas o atualmente morado por Margosha e antes dividido com Minako e Georgi, imagino como sendo um dos antigos e remanescentes prédios de morada coletiva.
> 
> — O pneu não está naquela varanda por razão nenhuma. Ou talvez esteja. Dado o período soviético, onde dificilmente móveis e demais objetos eram dispensados, mesmo inutilizados por alguma razão, muitos russos ainda hoje possuem uma montoeira de coisas entulhadas em casa, seja em sótãos e porões para os que possuem casa, seja a sacada de seus apartamentos. Pneus são o de menos, pelas minhas pesquisas, eles acumulam até geladeira queimada e patins sem par. Só coisa útil, não é mesmo? xD
> 
> — O tempo de duração de apresentações infantis costuma ser menor aos de competições de categoria júnior e sênior, então a composição do tema da Fada Açucarada deve ter sido editado por Yakov.
> 
> — Não posso garantir que o sit flip seja uma execução difícil, isso depende muito do patinador e da preparação/habilidade dele. No entanto, o que dificulta o maior progresso de Georgi, aqui, é o fato dele sentir-se muito acuado pela presença de Victor, como podemos ver em seu desabafo com a mãe.
> 
> — A pedra que compõe o pingente de Georgi é a Pedra da Estrela. De acordo com o site We Mystic, "em sua simbologia, diz-se que mesmo na noite mais escura, as estrelas nunca deixarão de brilhar no céu." Acredita-se que ela reforça a fé, bem como a capacidade individual de enxergar uma luz no fim do túnel. Acredita-se também, que ela protege aqueles nascidos no mês de Dezembro - essa crença, se levada ao lado mais religioso, é atribuída também ao que o cristianismo crê ser o nascimento de Cristo e, sendo assim, "os astrólogos passaram então a associar a aparição de uma estrela especial ao nascimento de um rei". Ou, no caso de Georgi, de um príncipe :3 Quem aqui lembra do tema de seu programa longo? ;)
> 
> Creio que por hoje é só! Espero vocês em breve! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> "ISSO é um prólogo??" você pergunta. Sim, isso é um prólogo xD Mas vocês entenderão o motivo desse formato conforme a história avançar :3
> 
> Gostaria de trazer logo abaixo, algumas curiosidades mostradas nesse prólogo! :D Mas, eu juro, não estou fazendo isso por duvidar da inteligência do leitor, é que alguns detalhes têm significados e curiosidades que vão além da história, por isso eu deixei para colocar essas curiosidades aqui! Mas se quiserem dispensar essa parte, é só pular para o próximo capítulo que tá tudo certo haha O conhecimento ou não dessas informações não altera a compreensão da fic :3
> 
> ~Curiosidades~
> 
> — Embora Minako seja citada como uma das solistas do Bolshoi, a União Soviética teve fim em 1991 (a história começa no fim de 1992) e, por ser um fim tão recente, dificilmente as pessoas confiariam em uma estrangeira, estabelecida - na história -, há mais de uma década. No entanto, a gente finge que ela sempre dançou na Rússia, para benefício do plot, combinado? xD
> 
> — Para quem não sabe, sobrenomes russos variam de acordo com o gênero feminino e masculino; é por isso que Yulia, OC filha de Nikolai, responde por Plisetskaya e Margosha, OC mãe de Georgi, atende por Popovevna ao invés de Popovich.
> 
> — Kasha, um dos cafés da manhã mais comuns na Rússia e citado nesse capítulo, é um mingau a base de grãos. Ele tem diversos preparos, dos mais elaborados aos mais simples, como o feito por Margosha, e pode também ser feito de arroz e grão de trigo, adocicado ou mais salgado.
> 
> — Pão é alimento quase obrigatório na mesa da população russa, um apego e respeito muito grande pelo alimento, por ter sido em tempos de escassez, de difícil consumo pela população mais pobre.
> 
> — Falando em pobreza, nem sempre o açúcar esteve à disposição de todas as pessoas, o que as levava a improvisar o cozimento de alguns alimentos com raízes que apresentassem sabor mais adocicado, como beterrabas e cenouras, por isso o bolo de cenoura é também popular na cozinha deles (depois do pão francês, você já pode dizer que come bolo russo :v).
> 
> — Borsch é o ensopado russo a base de beterraba, acho que todo mundo aqui lembra do Yurio tendo uma crise raivosa enquanto comia um xD
> 
> — Poliot é um bolo confeitado, que leva muito creme e suspiro e deve matar diabéticos só de dar uma olhada lol
> 
> — As breves descrições do metrô de Moscou não fazem jus à realidade. Quando tiverem um tempo, pesquisem pelas fotos, é um museu público e de uma arquitetura maravilhosa!! O mesmo vale para o interior do Bolshoi!
> 
> — Os apelidos de Georgi. Sim, por mais confuso que soe, são todas variações do nome dele, diminutivos carinhosos usados geralmente por pessoas próximas da família e amigos mais íntimos, como Gosha, Gora e... Yuri. Sim, Yuri é uma variação de Georgi e olha só, parece que não temos apenas dois Yuris on Ice... *emoji de olhinhos*
> 
> — Se fui muito exagerada colocando Yulia comentando sobre a dispensa massiva de bailarinas? Nem tanto... Os próprios professores do instituto disseram abertamente que os estudantes que não atendem às expectativas, mantendo-se abaixo da evolução esperada, são cortados. Nada assim tão alarmante, acontece em todo lugar, mas mesmo assim dói o coração, né? :')
> 
> — Relacionado ao salário dos bailarinos, principal motivo que mantém Yulia no Bolshoi, não sei dizer exatamente o piso salarial de hoje, mas na época Soviética (ainda recente nessa história), os bailarinos do teatro eram os mais bem pagos da Rússia.
> 
> E por hoje é só! Ufa! Bastante coisa, né? Tem mais para comentar nos próximos, fico no aguardo da sua presença! ♥ Até mais e obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
